Link's scarf
by PinkMagikarpFF
Summary: Un jour, Link découvre un livre étrange qui va l'amener dans une passion érotique avec la princesse Zelda, dont il est amoureux et elle aussi. Savez-vous à quoi va servir l'écharpe de Link ? (Link X Zelda, BDSM et romance érotique)
1. Nouvelle découverte

**Résumé** : Depuis le début, Link est amoureux de Zelda, depuis que leurs regards se sont croisés, mais il n'ose pas lui dire. Après qu'il ait sauvé Hyrule et que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, Link pense souvent à la princesse et veut lui avouer son amour. Un jour, il va découvrir un livre sur le sadomasochisme par hasard et il va dévoiler son amour à Zelda, va s'en suivre une passion ardente qui va se développer entre eux.

 **FR : Informations à lire attentivement avant de commencer la lecture.** **  
**

Attention ! Il y a des scènes érotiques et de BDSM. Assurez-vous d'être assez mature pour pouvoir lire. Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est le BDSM, et bien, euh... Ne lisez pas, c'est plus prudent.

Je sais qu'il y a des répétitions dans ma fanfiction, j'en suis consciente ne vous inquiétez pas, j'essaierai de changer ça ! Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture !

 **Édit : des corrections ont été faites.**

 **Characters by (c) Nintendo and Koei Tecmo.**

 **Story by (c) PinkMagikarpFF.**

* * *

C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme nommé Link, blond aux yeux bleus, âgé de dix-neuf ans. Sa beauté est inégalée, la blondeur de ses cheveux est unique, ses yeux sont d'un bleu ciel, moucheté de tâches bleu turquoise. Link est habillé tout en vert, sa tunique et son bonnet sont verts. Dessous sa tunique verte, il porte une cotte de maille et une chemise grisâtre en dessous, pour ne pas que la cotte de maille soit en contact direct avec la peau. Il porte aussi une écharpe bleue, avec une Triforce dessus, des petits symboles jaune et orange, et des bandes rouges. Il porte des bottes de couleur marron foncé avec du bleu à l'arrière. Sur ses avant-bras, il est équipé de protections marron, et des mitaines bleues sur ses mains. Ses oreilles sont percées de petits anneaux bleus.

Link habite à Hyrule, c'est un Hylien (elfe qui habite à Hyrule). C'est lui qui a sauvé Hyrule du mal qui la menaçait, Cya et Ganondorf, il y a un mois passé. Cya et Ganondorf voulaient avoir la Triforce pour détruire le Royaume d'Hyrule. Cya avait ouvert trois espaces-temps qui menaient dans d'autres mondes. Aidé par Midona, Darunia, Lana, Fay, Link a pu sauver les autres mondes et le Royaume de la belle princesse Zelda. Il a battu Cya avec Zelda, Lana et Impa. Mais Ganondorf est revenu, il est sorti de la faille de l'épée de légende, que Link avait pris. Link l'a affronté quand il était transformé en Ganon et l'a vaincu. Puis, Link est allé remettre l'épée de légende dans le temple de la lumière, avec la princesse Zelda.

Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Link est devenu un héros. Link n'a pas revu Zelda depuis, il aimerait beaucoup la revoir. Link est amoureux de la princesse depuis le début, mais il n'a jamais osé le lui dire.

Un jour, il va dans sa bibliothèque habituelle, dans le petit bourg près du château d'Hyrule. Il voit le bibliothécaire et le salue :

\- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? dit Link.

\- Très bien, et toi ? répond le bibliothécaire.

C'est une très grande bibliothèque, des gens lisent sur des tables éclairées par des bougies, ou ils sont assis dans des fauteuils à lire des romans. D'autres travaillent, avec une montagne de dictionnaires et d'encyclopédies posés à côté d'eux, sur la table.

Link se balade entre les différentes étagères de l'immense bibliothèque. Il y a des étagères remplies de livres, d'encyclopédies, presque remplies jusqu'en haut. Il regarde les romans d'aventures, les documentaires. Link feuillette un livre qui parle de monstres, comme le Roi Dodongo ou Manhandla, par exemple. Après avoir lu quelques pages, il repose le livre dans l'étagère. Link continue sa recherche, un peu aléatoire. Il arrive vers les étagères où sont exposés des livres, entre guillemets, « interdits ». Ce sont des livres qui parlent d'amour, d'érotisme ou pire, de Ganon ! Le héros observe les livres avec curiosité. Il voit un livre écrit par Ganondorf, où il raconte comment il voulait voler la Triforce et contrôler le monde. Mais un livre attire son attention, il le prend et lit ce qui est écrit sur la couverture.

\- « Pratique du sadomasochisme » Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il ouvre le livre pour en savoir plus et lit l'introduction. Link lit dans sa tête :

\- Le sadomasochisme consiste à faire plaisir, tout en faisant du mal au partenaire. Vous pouvez par exemple, fouetter votre partenaire avec des lanières en cuir ou l'attacher par les mains ou les pieds.

Link continue de lire, bizarrement, cela l'intéresse, et il voit des images, montrant des objets utilisés dans ces pratiques érotiques. Il y a un martinet, un fouet, des lanières, un bout de tissu pour bander les yeux et une écharpe. En voyant l'écharpe, Link regarde la sienne et pense à Zelda. Il s'excite et ressent du désir. Il transpire, devient tout rouge. Il ne tient plus en place sur sa chaise. Il se frappe violemment pour se calmer. Il a du mal à se calmer. Il se redonne un coup plus violent. Il se lève et va reposer le livre à sa place. Link décide de sortir et d'aller prendre l'air. Link sort de la bibliothèque troublé. Il s'arrête devant une petite fontaine devant la bibliothèque et se mouille le visage.

\- Aaah… Ca fait du bien… se dit-il.

Il prend de l'eau dans ses mains et la boit. Il se regarde dans l'eau limpide de la fontaine. Après s'être humidifié le visage et bu de l'eau, il sort du petit bourg. Link va dans la plaine d'Hyrule et s'allonge dans l'herbe, encore fraîche de la rosée matinale. Il contemple les insectes volants. Il commence à chantonner joyeusement en regardant le ciel, allongé dans l'herbe toute verdoyante et baignée par les rayons du soleil. Link entend une douce voix, caressante, qui se rapproche et qui l'appelle :

\- Link, Link !

Link lève la tête et se demande qui l'appelle.

\- Mmh, je connais cette voix…

C'est la princesse Zelda qui l'appelle. Zelda doit avoir environ dix-huit ans, un an de moins que Link. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds, tressés et les yeux bleus. Elle porte une robe rose avec un plastron de bronze qui protège sa poitrine, des galons en bronze avec un petit voile rose dessous, qui protègent ses fines épaules. Link rougit en la voyant et demande :

\- Oh, pourquoi vous venez me voir ?

\- Je me baladais dans le coin et je t'ai vu, cela tombe bien, tu avais oublié ton épée au château et…

Zelda fait une pause puis reprend sa phrase :

\- …et comme je l'ai pris avec moi au cas où je te retrouve, pour te la rendre.

Link lui répond avec un grand sourire :

\- Merci beaucoup Zelda ! C'est gentil.

Link se lève et va prendre son épée. Zelda la lui tend, il la prend délicatement en effleurant les mains de la princesse. Le chevalier ressent un petit frisson d'excitation, elle rougit. Link a envie de lui caresser la main, ses mains ont l'air si douces. Il reprend donc son épée, et la range dans son fourreau. Il regarde fixement Zelda, elle lui demande, gênée par son regard pénétrant :

\- Link, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça…

Link se racle la gorge :

\- Hum, oh, comme ça…

Ils se regardent sans parler. Link brise le silence en demandant à la belle princesse, en rougissant :

\- Je vous invite au restaurant ce soir, accepteriez-vous ?

Zelda rougit, puis sourit, surprise par sa proposition :

\- Oui, avec plaisir Link !

Zelda regarde le château et dit à Link :

\- Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, tu avais l'air tellement bien allongé dans l'herbe…

Link répond avec un signe de tête :

\- Heu, oui…

Link n'a pas envie que Zelda parte, mais il ne dit rien et lui fait un grand sourire et un regard doux. La princesse fait de même. Link se dit que Zelda à peut-être autre chose à faire que de rester avec lui. Elle lui dit en partant :

\- A ce soir Link !

Link lui fait un petit signe de la main et elle repart vers son château à pied.

Zelda est amoureuse de lui ? Il ne le sait pas. Link se rallonge dans l'herbe en songeant à la blonde. Link veut lui offrir un cadeau, pour le lui donner ce soir. Le héros à l'écharpe réfléchit, il ne sait pas quoi lui prendre. Il l'aime très fort. Link est décidé, il veut lui acheter une magnifique bague. Link a assez d'argent pour la lui acheter. Quand on aime, on ne compte pas !

Il va donc dans une bijouterie, pour acheter une bague pour sa bien-aimée Zelda. Link va en chantonnant dans la bijouterie. Il voit une vendeuse et demande :

\- Je voudrais acheter une bague, pour une femme que j'aime très fort.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici ! dit la vendeuse.

Link observe les bagues. Il y a des bagues avec des diamants, des rubis, des émeraudes, d'autres sont des anneaux, en argent, en bronze, en or et de toutes les couleurs. Une bague attire l'attention de Link. Une bague avec un rubis rouge, allant vers des teintes de rose clair et de violet. Il décide de l'acheter. Il est très amoureux de Zelda. La vendeuse lui indique le prix et lui donne la bague. Link paie et repart avec sa précieuse bague emballée. Link a hâte au soir, en pensant à Zelda. Son cœur bat fort, quand il pense à elle. Il retourne chez lui et rêvasse en pensant à sa belle princesse…

L'heure du rendez-vous approche, Link range le cadeau pour Zelda dans une de ses poches attachées à sa ceinture. Il sort de chez lui et va sur sa jument Alezane, Epona. Il prend la direction du restaurant où il a invité Zelda. Il sent son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine.


	2. Le restaurant

Link a invité Zelda au restaurant dans la soirée, dans un restaurant chou comme tout à Hyrule. C'est un petit restaurant situé à quelques kilomètres du château d'Hyrule. La façade du restaurant est couverte de lierre, allant presque sur les grandes fenêtres de la salle à manger. Link est déjà au restaurant et a déjà réservé une table pour deux personnes. L'ambiance du restaurant est calme, il n'y a pratiquement que des couples ou des Gorons qui mangent dans le fond de la salle. Link attend Zelda. Il est sur une petite table avec une longue nappe dorée et un bouquet de roses rouges dessus. La princesse Zelda arrive enfin, en courant et s'assoit en face de Link.

\- Vous êtes enfin arrivée, lui dit Link.

\- Je suis désolée, j'étais en train d'aider Impa et…

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Vous voulez boire un petit quelque chose ? demande Link.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas très soif… répond Zelda.

\- Je peux vous commander tout ce que voulez…dit Link avec un beau sourire.

Zelda a l'air gênée.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas soif ! Désolée…

\- Zelda, vous ne voulez pas d'alcool ou autre chose, comme de l'eau ?

\- Heu… Ah si, de l'eau, je veux bien… dit Zelda en rougissant.

\- Vous voyez, vous avez oublié qu'il y avait de l'eau aussi…

Zelda est déstabilisée, Link est si séduisant et a un regard très pénétrant. Zelda n'ose à peine regarder Link. Un serveur arrive et demande ce qu'ils veulent boire :

\- Vous boirez quoi ?

\- Un grand verre de liqueur, répond Link.

Le serveur se tourne vers Zelda :

\- Et vous, mademoiselle ?

Zelda hésite une seconde, puis répond :

\- Un grand verre d'eau !

Le serveur note sur son petit carnet :

\- Très bien, c'est noté !

Le serveur s'en va. Link regarde Zelda, elle, regarde son verre vide et la belle nappe dorée sur la table. Une dame arrive et allume une bougie sur la table, près des roses rouges. Il commence à faire nuit. Link remarque :

\- C'est romantique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…

Zelda sent ses joues chauffer.

\- Vous êtes toute rouge, lui dit Link.

\- Non, heu, ce doit être la bougie…

\- Vos joues sont toutes rouges !

Zelda rougit vraiment. Le serveur revient avec les boissons, que les deux Hyliens ont commandées. Zelda boit son verre d'eau nerveusement.

\- Princesse, détendez-vous…

\- Je suis stressée…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est moi qui paie…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je… Bon, tu fais quoi en ce moment ?

Link va à la bibliothèque lire des livres. Il ne dit pas à Zelda qu'il a trouvé un livre sur le sadomasochisme.

\- En ce moment ? Je lis des livres, répond Link.

\- Moi, je fais du tir à l'arc, dit Zelda.

\- Génial, moi aussi j'en fais.

Link boit sa liqueur jusqu'à la moitié du verre. Il rote puis s'excuse :

\- Désolé Zelda…

\- Cela arrive…

Zelda rougit encore. Link le remarque.

\- Zelda, vous rougissez !

\- J'ai faim, on commande un plat ? dit Zelda pour changer de sujet.

Link appelle un serveur pour avoir les menus. Un autre serveur, différent, arrive et balance les menus sur la table. Un menu renverse le verre d'eau de Zelda, qui tombe sur sa robe. Zelda regarde de travers le serveur. Link hurle sur le serveur :

\- Faites gaffe ! Vous avez mouillé sa robe, crétin !

\- Vous me traitez de crétin ? crie le serveur, prêt à frapper Link.

Link sort son épée de son fourreau et le menace. Le serveur arrête tout de suite et repart. Link reprend la conversation avec la princesse Zelda :

\- Vous commanderez quoi ?

Zelda regarde Link, puis son menu :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi choisir…

Le premier serveur revient et dit, désolé :

\- Je suis désolé, ce serveur est un peu fou ! Vous avez choisi ?

\- Non, répond Zelda.

Zelda ne sait pas quoi choisir, il y a tellement de choix. Le serveur propose des idées :

\- Vous pouvez prendre un plat commun, pour deux.

\- Oui, s'exclame Link.

Zelda regarde son menu, dans les plats pour deux. Elle choisit.

\- Un rôti de Dodongo.

\- C'est noté ! dit le serveur, avec enthousiasme.

Le serveur repart tranquillement. Zelda et Link se regardent puis Link demande à Zelda :

\- Vous prendrez un dessert ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…

Link et Zelda se regarde sans rien dire, puis Zelda commence à jouer avec sa serviette en tissu blanc, près de son verre d'eau. Zelda se détourne du regard de Link, qui est très pénétrant. Link n'arrête pas de la regarder. Zelda fait des nœuds dans sa serviette en tissu blanc et regarde de temps en temps Link. La bougie qui éclaire la table, donne un aspect romantique à celle-ci. La nappe dorée reflète la lumière de la bougie et accentue la couleur des belles roses.

Au bout d'un moment, le rôti de Dodongo arrive. Le serveur pose le plat sur la table et le nomme :

\- Voici le rôti de Dodongo avec son accompagnement de sauce et pommes de terre et des petits pois.

Un délicat fumet s'émane du plat. Link se frotte les mains et se lèche les lèvres :

\- Ca à l'air délicieux !

\- Oui… répond Zelda.

Link commence à découper le rôti avec un couteau, fait pour couper de la viande, fourni avec le plat. Link découpe délicatement la chair de la viande du rôti de Dodongo et sert la princesse Zelda. Elle remercie Link et demande :

\- Je pourrais avoir des pommes de terre et des petits pois, s'il te plaît Link ?

Link prend sa fourchette et donne des pommes de terre et des petits pois, à Zelda. Link se sert ensuite en rôti de Dodongo, des pommes de terre et des petits pois. Zelda mange son repas en fixant son assiette. Link mange bruyamment.

\- Oh, Link, tu fais du bruit…

\- J'ai faim ! dit Link en mâchant un morceau de rôti.

Zelda mange doucement et proprement, comme lui a appris Impa. Link mange rapidement et bruyamment, car il a faim.

\- Link, tu ne profites pas du repas…

\- Vous avez raison ! Je devrais manger plus calmement…

Link réduit sa vitesse, il mange plus doucement. Link regarde Zelda en souriant et dit :

\- Je mange bien là !

\- Oui Link, tu as fait un gros effort !

Link est content d'être complimenté par Zelda. Link se dit que Zelda a un visage si doux quand elle sourit.

Après qu'ils aient fini leur repas, Link et Zelda veulent passer à la commande du dessert. Link sort un cadeau de l'une de ses poches et le tend à Zelda. La princesse demande timidement :

\- Oh, heu, c'est pour moi ?

Zelda devient écarlate.

\- Oui, princesse, c'est pour vous !

Zelda prends le cadeau doucement, des mains de Link. Zelda rougit et Link ressent encore ce petit frisson d'excitation. Zelda a le cadeau de Link dans les mains et n'ose pas l'ouvrir, vu comment le papier cadeau est bien fait. Elle ouvre son cadeau en regardant Link, qui la regarde en espérant que ce cadeau lui plaise. Zelda a retiré le papier cadeau et découvre une petite boîte en bois, recouverte d'un léger velours noir. Elle l'ouvre et découvre une magnifique bague, avec un rubis rouge, avec des nuances de rose et de violet. Zelda dit à Link en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles :

\- Mer…merci Link…

Link prend les mains de Zelda et lui met la bague. Il lui dit :

\- Cette bague vous va à merveille !

\- Oui, elle est vraiment très jolie…

Zelda regarde sa bague et dit à Link :

\- Je suis vraiment gênée… Je ne t'ai rien offert…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui invite !

Link répond toujours avec un grand et beau sourire. Cela rassure Zelda, qui ne lui a rien offert. Link lui dit :

\- Mon cadeau, c'est que vous ayez accepté mon invitation.

Zelda ressent une sensation bizarre, une sorte de chaleur brûlante traverse son corps et se concentre dans sa poitrine. Elle a un doute, serait-elle amoureuse de lui ? Link lui prend la main pour lui demander ce qu'elle veut comme dessert. Elle sort de ses pensées et sursaute.

\- Vous prendrez quoi comme dessert ?

Zelda ressent toujours la chaleur dans la poitrine. Elle répond sans hésiter :

\- De la glace.

Le serveur revient vers Link et Zelda :

\- Vous allez prendre un dessert ?

\- Oui ! répond Zelda, presque en se levant de sa chaise.

Link n'a plus faim et ne va pas prendre de dessert.

\- Moi je n'en peux plus ! J'ai trop bouffé ! dit Link.

Zelda commande la glace à la fraise et à la vanille.

\- Je prendrais une tisane pour aider à digérer, s'exclame Link.

La glace à la fraise et à la vanille de Zelda arrive rapidement. Le serveur pose la coupe de glace devant la princesse.

\- Merci, répond Zelda.

Zelda mange sa glace rapidement, car elle a chaud. La glace fond immédiatement sur sa langue, elle glisse toute seule comme de l'eau dans sa gorge. Link commande ensuite une tisane pour lui, puis pour Zelda.

\- Je vous commande une tisane ?

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Le serveur revient pour prendre la commande. Il reprend la coupe de glace de Zelda finie et note la commande de Link.

Peu de temps après, le serveur revient avec les tisanes de Link et de Zelda. Link et Zelda boivent leur tisane en silence, mais en se regardant. Zelda n'arrive pas à fixer le regard bleu pénétrant de Link, elle regarde sa tisane en rougissant.


	3. Nuit tourmentée pour Zelda

Après avoir pris un dessert et une tisane, ils quittent le restaurant. Link paie la note et le maître du restaurant les remercie. Il fait nuit noire dehors. Zelda n'a pas trop envie de rentrer à pied. Link lui prend la main et l'emmène vers sa jument Alezane, Epona.

\- Je vais vous ramener.

\- Merci, c'est gentil…

Link fait monter Zelda sur Epona, puis arrive ensuite. Elle est devant lui, il dit à sa princesse :

\- Tenez-vous bien à la selle, je vous tiens…

Zelda sent les bras de Link qui l'enlacent. Elle se sent bien avec Link. Epona commence à trottiner tranquillement. Zelda parle avec lui et le remercie pour le restaurant :

\- Link, merci beaucoup pour l'invitation au restaurant…et la bague…

\- De rien, répond Link avec son sourire.

Link a ses bras bien serrés autour de la taille de la princesse. Ses mains brûlent d'envie d'aller sur ses seins, mais il se contrôle. Epona hennit, ils sont arrivés devant le château de Zelda. Link descend d'Epona, puis aide la blonde à descendre. Il la porte et la pose délicatement sur le sol. Link et Zelda se regardent sans rien dire. Link tient fermement les bras de Zelda et la fixe.

\- Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi…

Link desserre ses mains de ses bras et lui répond :

\- Bonne nuit, princesse…

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Link…

La princesse Zelda repart dans son château, en regardant Link, qui lui fait un grand sourire et qui agite son bras gauche pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Au revoir Zelda ! dit-il gaiement.

\- Au revoir Link, à demain peut-être ! répète Zelda, dans un élan de félicité.

Le chevalier remonte sur sa jument, Epona et regarde la jeune femme rentrer dans son château. Zelda regarde une dernière fois le héros, avant que les gardes referment la grande porte. Il a chaud au cœur et il espère qu'elle ressent des sentiments forts envers lui. Il donne un petit coup à Epona et prend la direction de sa maison.

Zelda est dans sa chambre. Elle a mis sa robe de nuit rose en soie et en dentelle, puis elle s'allonge sur son lit. Zelda pense à Link, il est si séduisant… Elle se met sous sa couverture pour dormir. La princesse Zelda remet bien son oreiller moelleux et doux, pour être bien. A peine qu'elle a posé sa tête dessus, qu'elle s'endort. Elle s'est endormie sans éteindre sa bougie, qui éclaire faiblement son lit. Sa nourrice Sheikah, arrive dans sa chambre et vient lui dire bonsoir, mais voyant la princesse Zelda endormie, elle éteint la bougie.

\- Oh là, là, elle est très fatiguée, peut-être parce qu'elle m'a aidé à faire la vaisselle, puis le jardinage… se dit Impa dans sa tête.

Zelda se retourne dans son lit et murmure quelque chose dans son sommeil :

\- Mmh…Link…Link…

Impa reste près de Zelda, un instant, pour entendre ce qu'elle murmure. Elle repart dans un sommeil profond. Impa quitte la chambre en silence. Elle se demande ce que Link lui a fait… Rien, sûrement, se dit-elle, pour se rassurer.

Zelda se retourne dans son lit, pousse des gémissements et se réveille subitement, elle se relève dans son lit, en disant :

\- Link !

Elle regarde autour d'elle malgré l'obscurité. Elle s'accroche à ses draps nerveusement, ses mains sont crispées. Zelda respire rapidement, se sent fiévreuse. Elle veut allumer sa bougie, mais elle a du mal, elle est troublée par Link. Sa main droite tremble, elle s'aide de sa main gauche pour allumer la bougie. Zelda pense au regard bleu pénétrant de Link, qui se noit dans le sien. Elle a aussi les yeux bleus, dès qu'ils se regardent, c'est comme s'ils regardaient un ciel bleu pur, sans nuage. Mais, le regard du jeune homme est très pénétrant et passionné que Zelda a du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Zelda se remet sous sa couverture et essaie de se rendormir. Elle éteint sa bougie en soufflant dessus et se rendort.

Zelda rêve qu'elle est avec Link, allongée sur un grand lit, avec des coussins tout doux et confortable. Elle rêve que Link la caresse sensuellement et lui fait l'amour. Tout devient flou et Zelda se réveille, au bord de son lit, limite à tomber par terre. Elle se redresse dans son lit et remet bien sa couverture, qui s'est un peu défaite. Elle a chaud et ressent la chaleur brûlante dans la poitrine, qu'elle avait ressentie au restaurant. Ressent-elle du désir envers Link ? Elle ne le sait pas vraiment, mais Link l'attire. Le visage de Link revient sans arrêt dans sa tête. Son beau visage souriant. Elle a les joues en feu, en pensant à lui. Zelda a soif et va dans la salle de bain, pour prendre un verre d'eau. La princesse Zelda prend son verre à dents et le remplit d'eau. Elle se regarde dans le miroir, ouvre un peu sa robe de nuit, elle a chaud, puis boit son verre d'eau.

Après avoir fini son verre d'eau, Zelda le remet sur le lavabo. Elle sourit devant le miroir, pense à Link. Quand elle pense à lui, ses joues deviennent rouges. Zelda se demande pourquoi elle rougit en pensant à son ami. Cette amitié cache peut-être plus… C'est évident, elle le cache... Zelda retourne dans sa chambre et s'assoit sur son lit. Elle repense à la première fois où elle a vu Link. Link était encore une nouvelle recrue de l'armée d'Hyrule, quand il n'était pas encore un héros. Quand Zelda arriva voir les guerriers s'entraîner, avant l'invasion d'Hyrule, le regard de Zelda croisa celui de la jeune recrue. Link regardait Zelda avec amour et elle le regardait aussi, charmée. La garde du corps Shekah rappelait Zelda et elle repartit en lui souriant timidement. Cela a été le coup de foudre. Mais les deux Hyliens n'osent pas se le dire, qu'ils s'aiment. Zelda se demande comment elle va faire pour lui dire, elle rougit comme une tomate à chaque fois qu'elle le voit. Et il a l'air imposant pour Zelda. Mais Link est très timide. Zelda tombe sur son lit et s'endort sur la couverture. Vers cinq heures du matin, Zelda se réveille d'un rêve érotique. Elle a rêvé qu'elle était avec Link, nue, dans un lit. Il la caressait, l'embrassait… Zelda n'arrête pas de penser à son rêve et n'arrive plus à se rendormir.

Elle sort de sa chambre, allume une bougie et descend les longs escaliers de son donjon et se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle ouvre la porte de la cuisine et voit Impa, qui est déjà levée.

\- Votre Altesse, vous êtes déjà levée ?

\- Mmh, je n'arrive pas à me rendormir.

\- Vous avez rêvé de Link ?

\- Quoi ? Oui, heu non ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? répond Zelda.

\- Comme ça, je vous entendais murmurer son prénom.

\- Je parle pendant mon sommeil ? demande Zelda en la regardant.

\- Oui, retournez vous coucher…

Zelda reprend sa bougie et remonte dans sa chambre. Elle repense à son rêve érotique avec Link. Ilétait nu, il avait un très beau corps, bien musclé. Zelda se demande s'il est comme ça en vrai. Elle voudrait revoir Link pour pouvoir observer son corps. L'homme se dit peut-être la même chose d'elle.

Elle retourne dans son lit, se blottit sous sa couverture. Les images de Link défilent dans sa tête. Le visage de Link souriant, heureux, même triste…Puis le corps de Link apparaît dans la tête de Zelda. Elle frissonne, elle a la chair de poule, les mamelons durs, est-ce la découverte du désir ? Elle gémit de plaisir et met sa tête sous son oreiller. Elle imagine Link qui se déshabille entièrement. Zelda ne peut s'empêcher de fantasmer sur Link.

\- Ah, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

La princesse Zelda essaie de penser à autre chose, mais cela est très difficile. Elle sort sa tête de sous son oreiller et essaie de dormir. Elle n'arrête pas de murmurer le prénom de Link :

\- Link… Link, mon, heu…

Zelda hésite, elle ne sait pas comment l'appeler.

\- Link mon héros ? Oui, cela lui convient bien…

Elle se blottit contre un des ses oreillers, ferme les yeux et essaie de dormir. Zelda n'arrive pas à dormir, elle sort de son lit, prend une bougie, se dirige vers sa bibliothèque et prend un livre. Elle va s'asseoir ensuite sur son lit pour lire.

Après avoir lu quelques pages, Zelda s'endort profondément.


	4. Premier baiser

Après cette nuit tourmentée, Zelda se réveille difficilement et tard. Elle sort de son lit, met sa robe de chambre et descend de son donjon, pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Zelda arrive en bas, ouvre la porte de la cuisine et va s'asseoir sur sa chaise, à moitié endormie. Impa lui demande :

\- Zelda, vous avez bien dormi ?

-…

Zelda ne répond pas à Impa. Impa lui pose une tasse de thé vert et du pain à la confiture de fraise et lui dit :

\- Allez Votre Altesse, ce matin, c'est tir à l'arc !

Zelda n'a pas l'air motivée. Elle boit son thé, mange son pain à la confiture et repart dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle rentre dans sa chambre et ferme la porte. Elle s'assoit sur son lit et se déshabille. Elle s'allonge nue sur son lit et se pose des questions sur Link.

\- Est-ce que je suis amoureuse de Link ? Ou alors, c'est lui qui m'aime ?

Zelda se lève de son lit et se dit :

-Allez, il faut que j'aille prendre mon bain !

Elle va ensuite dans la salle de bain pour prendre son bain.

Après son bain, elle s'habille et prépare son arc et ses flèches. Elle n'a pas envie de faire de tir à l'arc, mais elle ne veut pas décevoir Impa, qui avait prévu l'activité depuis longtemps. Zelda met du temps à préparer ses affaires, Impa l'appelle du bas des escaliers :

\- Zelda, dépêchez-vous !

\- Oui, oui ! J'arrive !

Link et Zelda se retrouvent dans l'après-midi. Link est assit contre un arbre et voit Zelda arriver vers lui. Elle lui dit :

\- Bonjour Link, comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien et vous ? répond Link.

Zelda répond qu'elle va très bien aussi, même si elle est fatiguée. Le soleil brille dans le ciel bleu azur. Les oiseaux chantent, l'herbe est verdoyante, comme toujours à Hyrule. Zelda est heureuse d'être dehors et de profiter du soleil. Elle s'assoit par terre et laisse les rayons du soleil se balader sur son corps, son visage et ses cheveux blonds. Ses mains effleurent les brins d'herbes. Link l'observe, debout contre son arbre. Les cheveux de Zelda semblent devenir de l'or au soleil. Zelda s'allonge confortablement dans l'herbe et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle regarde Link. Link décide de la rejoindre et de s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Il s'assoit près de Zelda. Link s'allonge ensuite, aussi, confortablement dans l'herbe. Il est très près de Zelda, il est collé à elle. Zelda se tourne vers sa gauche et voit Link, qui a les yeux fermés. Il a l'air de faire une petite sieste. Zelda lui demande :

\- Link ?

Link ouvre doucement les yeux et répond :

\- Oui, Zelda ?

\- Tu as fait quoi ce matin ?

\- J'ai été à la bibliothèque et vous ?

\- J'ai fait du tir à l'arc au château, avec Impa.

Link sourit, comme pour approuver la réponse de Zelda.

\- Et tu as lu quoi à la bibliothèque ? demande Zelda, curieuse.

Link a continué à lire le livre sur « Pratique du sadomasochisme ». Il n'a pas trop envie de le dire à Zelda. Link se contente de dire :

\- J'ai lu un roman, je ne sais plus trop le nom…

\- Oh, tu lis des romans ! Moi aussi tu sais, dit Zelda.

Link n'aime pas mentir, surtout à celle qu'il aime. S'il disait vraiment ce qu'il lisait, Zelda pourrait le prendre mal. Link tripote son écharpe bleue en regardant le ciel. Zelda aussi regarde le ciel. Elle voit des petits oiseaux voler au dessus d'elle et de Link. Puis, Proxie la fée de Link, volète autour des deux Hyliens. Proxie volète ensuite avec les oiseaux. Zelda rigole doucement en voyant Proxie voler avec les oiseaux, car elle fait des petites pirouettes dans le ciel. Link s'est endormi. Zelda le regarde et se demande :

\- Pourquoi s'est-il endormi ? A-t-il passé une nuit tourmentée, comme moi ?

Zelda le laisse se reposer. Mais elle observe attentivement son corps, sans le toucher. Elle continue d'observer Proxie et se dit dans sa tête :

\- Oh, il a les abdominaux musclés…

La petite fée de Link se rapproche du visage de Zelda et sort Zelda de ses pensées :

\- Link dort ?

\- Oui.

\- Il n'a pas bien dormi cette nuit, il n'arrêtait pas de se réveiller, dit Proxie.

Soudainement, Link se réveille doucement et se relève calmement. Il regarde Zelda avec son regard pénétrant. Zelda est comme figé au sol. La princesse Zelda n'arrive plus à bouger, Link la paralysé. Zelda lui demande de l'aider à se relever. Link lui prend les mains et l'attire contre lui. Zelda rougit. Leurs corps s'enlacent, leurs visages sont à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Link rapproche son visage de celui de Zelda. Leurs lèvres s'effleurent, se touchent, se rencontrent. Link embrasse Zelda sur les lèvres, passionnément. Zelda sent un frisson agréable qui lui parcourt le corps. Elle se laisse embrasser par Link. Link lui caresse ses cheveux, qui ont été chauffés par le soleil. Zelda a du mal à décoller ses lèvres de celles de Link. Elle trouve cela tellement agréable. C'est humide et doux à la fois. C'est son premier baiser avec Link et elle ressent une émotion nouvelle. Link est très heureux, il embrasse la femme qu'il aime. Ils restent longtemps, l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ils ne s'échangent pas un mot. Zelda se blottit contre Link et l'embrasse doucement. Link a envie de lui dire qu'il l'aime, mais les mots lui restent coincés dans le fond de sa gorge. Link essaie de mettre sa langue dans la bouche de Zelda, mais celle-ci décolle ses lèvres des siennes, elle rougit, puis dit en baissant les yeux :

\- Heu, il faut que j'y aille, je… A bientôt !

Zelda repart en courant vers son château. Elle sent encore l'empreinte des lèvres de Link sur les siennes. Zelda ne sait pas pourquoi elle est partie. Son cœur aurait préféré rester avec Link.

Zelda retourne dans sa chambre et s'écroule de fatigue sur son lit. Elle se met à pleurer. Zelda murmure, le nez dans sa couverture :

\- Link va croire que je ne l'aime pas… Je suis nulle…

Link est toujours dehors et a l'air confus. Zelda l'aime, ne l'aime pas ? Link se pose bien des questions. Zelda se lève de son lit et va à sa fenêtre, qui se prolonge en un petit balcon, de sa chambre. Elle voit Link qui va en direction de chez lui. Link ne regarde même pas en direction du donjon de Zelda. Zelda est triste, Link part sans la regarder. Zelda regarde la magnifique bague que Link lui a offerte. Elle a mis sa bague sur sa main droite, sur l'annulaire. Elle pleure et se dit que Link ne veut plus la voir. Elle décide de rechercher Impa et de lui dire tous ses problèmes. La princesse Zelda sort de sa chambre et croise Impa dans un couloir, qui se dirige vers le lavoir du château, avec son linge et lui dit :

\- Impa, je veux te confier quelque chose !

\- Oui, je vous écoute…

\- J'ai embrassé Link, sur la bouche, fougueusement, pendant un bon moment. Puis, comme une idiote, je suis partie ! Peut-être parce qu'il allait mettre la langue…

\- Mmh, Zelda, vous êtes trop fatiguée, allez vous coucher.

Impa reprend son linge et repart dans la salle où se situe le lavoir. Zelda la suit et continue de lui dire :

\- Mais Impa ! Link ne m'aime plus, ça se trouve !

Impa, la tête dans son linge :

\- Mais non ! Arrêtez de vous faire du mal ! Link vous aime encore !

\- Link est parti sans me regarder puis il est parti en direction de sa maison !

Impa lui fait un clin d'œil :

\- Ah, j'ai compris son petit jeu ! Il fait exprès pour vous faire peur !

Zelda regarde Impa, puis ses pieds et dit :

\- Ah, ah bon ?

\- Peut-être, mais il a l'air bizarre, bon, allez dormir.

Zelda s'écrie :

\- En plein après-midi ?

\- Oui ! Vous êtes fatiguée !

Zelda ronchonne :

\- Pff, je ne suis pas fatiguée.

Impa insiste pour que la princesse Zelda aille se coucher. Zelda est fatiguée et se tient à un petit meuble du couloir pour ne pas tomber.

\- Zelda, allez au lit ! Vous ne tenez plus debout ! Au tir à l'arc, vous ne saviez plus viser correctement, dit Impa.

Impa raccompagne Zelda dans sa chambre. Zelda dort limite debout. Impa la tient contre elle et l'aide à monter les escaliers.

\- Ca va Impa, je peux me débrouiller seule… souffle Zelda.

Zelda se tient à la rampe de l'escalier et continue de monter seule. Impa la suit pour être sûre que la princesse aille bien se coucher. Elle entend la porte de la chambre de Zelda qui s'ouvre et qui se referme violemment. Impa entre dans la chambre et voit Zelda allongée sur son lit. Elle lui dit :

\- Reposez-vous bien.

Zelda éclate en sanglots et demande à Impa :

\- Je veux voir Link, je veux lui parler !

Impa répond, calmement :

\- Dormez, vous êtes très fatiguée, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites !

Zelda ne répond plus et pleure dans son oreiller. Impa laisse la princesse Zelda seule et repart de la chambre, le plus doucement possible.

Link est finalement allé à la bibliothèque. Il a le livre « Pratique du sadomasochisme » sous les yeux, mais il pense à Zelda. Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Link se pose des questions. Il est lui aussi fatigué et s'endort sur son livre. Il se réveille aussitôt quand le bibliothécaire se met à hurler, pour dire que la bibliothèque va fermer. Link referme le livre et le remet dans le rayon des livres érotiques. Il sort de la bibliothèque et va chez lui.

Arrivé chez lui, il claque la porte d'entrée de sa maison et s'énerve. Il hurle de colère :

\- C'est pas vrai ! Zelda ne m'aime pas !

Il donne un coup de pied violent dans une chaise et la détruit. Link sent la colère monter en lui. Link se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû embrasser Zelda.

\- Elle avait l'air d'aimer pourtant…

Link hurle de toutes ses forces, puis il murmure :

\- Zelda est punie maintenant, j'ai fais exprès de partir sans la regarder…

Link ressent soudain une nouvelle sensation, comme si punir Zelda lui faisait plaisir.

\- Ah, dit Link en retirant son bonnet vert, Zelda doit bien regretter d'être partie…

Link pousse un petit gémissement de satisfaction :

\- Brr, ça me fait plaisir cette sensation… suis-je devenu un sadique ?


	5. L'attitude de Link

Zelda s'est endormie après qu'Impa lui ai dit d'aller se reposer. La princesse est très fatiguée. Elle dort profondément sur son lit, quand on frappe à la porte :

\- Zelda, descendez, Link est venu vous parlez.

\- Impa, je suis trop fatiguée ! J'en ai marre ! Si c'est pour qu'il me dise qu'il ne m'aime pas !

Zelda reste sur son lit et ne bouge pas. Impa insiste. Elle entend Link qui monte les escaliers. Il arrive derrière Impa et va à la porte de la chambre de Zelda. Link parle à la jeune femme, qui met sa tête dans son oreiller et qui pleure.

\- Zelda, je…

\- Link, tu as une attitude étrange ! dit Zelda.

\- Pas du tout ?

\- Si, tu as fait exprès de partir sans me regarder, pour me faire peur !

Le visage de Link change, il fait un petit sourire :

\- Oh, Zelda, vous avez compris…

Link s'assoit sur une chaise, près de la table de nuit de Zelda, et met sa main sur sa tête. Elle lui demande, inquiète :

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, oui, ça va… répète le héros.

Link a l'air très fatigué. Il n'a pas l'air, il l'est. Il a d'énormes cernes qui font des fossés gris sous ses beaux yeux bleus. Zelda regarde le chevalier à l'écharpe et lui demande :

\- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

Link ne répond rien. Il sait très bien pourquoi il est comme cela. Le livre sur la pratique du sadomasochisme l'a changé. Il a découvert une nouvelle pratique sexuelle qu'il ne peut exercer. Il aimerait beaucoup le faire avec Zelda, il est amoureux d'elle. Zelda serait la partenaire parfaite pour lui. Mais vu qu'il n'ose pas lui dire… Link regarde la blonde allongée sur son lit, elle est dos à lui. Il s'assoit sur le lit et caresse le dos de Zelda. Elle sursaute et déclare :

\- Link, tu as les mains froides !

\- Oui, il fait froid dans votre chambre…

\- Oui, un peu…

Link se met près d'elle et lui caresse les cheveux, puis le visage. Elle sent ensuite la main de Link passer sur ses joues. Le héros a envie d'embrasser Zelda, mais il s'abstient. Link la caresse, Zelda est gênée, elle rougit puis se recroqueville sur elle-même, elle gémit :

\- Non… je suis fatiguée ! Je veux dormir !

Impa revient dans la chambre et ordonne à Link :

\- Tu dois sortir, laisse-la se reposer.

\- Mais, je…

\- Laisse-la ! Elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit ! Toi aussi d'ailleurs !

Impa a haussé la voix. Elle n'aime pas qu'on embête Zelda. Link est fatigué aussi, il fini par dire :

\- Je vais rentrer, je n'aurais pas du déranger Zelda…

Link repart en regardant la princesse, qui s'est endormie. Il part sans regarder Impa et referme la porte, en la claquant. La porte qui a claqué n'a même pas réveillé Zelda. Un cadre vacille sur le mur, prêt à tomber. Impa le rattrape avant qu'il ne se brise en mille morceaux. Dans le cadre, il y a une peinture, qui représente la princesse Zelda quand elle était petite. Elle tenait une cocotte dans ses bras et avait l'air joyeuse. La Sheikah se rappelle de ces moments joyeux où Zelda était une enfant, qui courait partout et attrapait les cocottes du poulailler du château. Maintenant, c'est une femme, qui est préoccupée par un homme.

Zelda se réveille et demande à Impa, qui regarde toujours le cadre :

\- Où est parti Link ?

\- Il est rentré chez lui. Il vous a laissé dormir.

Zelda pose sa tête sur son oreiller et dit à sa nourrice :

\- Link avait l'air fatigué…

\- Il est fatigué. Comme vous !

Zelda s'installe sous sa couverture et se rendort. Impa remet le cadre au mur, sort de la chambre et referme la porte, puis descend les escaliers du donjon de Son Altesse. Elle ne sait pas ce que Link ressent pour elle ou si c'est la princesse qui ressent des choses pour lui. Impa se dit qu'elle l'invitera le lendemain, pour qu'il puisse parler avec Zelda et bien sûr, elle-même. En descendant les escaliers, Impa tombe sur Proxie et lui demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas où est Link. Vous l'avez vu ?

\- Il est rentré chez lui.

La fée de Link repart aussitôt qu'Impa ai prononcé ces mots. Elle l'arrête :

\- Tu diras à Link de passer demain, en fin de journée, on doit parler !

\- D'accord !

Proxie repart en volant rapidement. Impa veut faire le point avec Link et Zelda. Elle veut en savoir plus sur l'attitude bizarre du héros.

La fée bleue retrouve Link chez lui.

\- Impa veut que tu viennes la voir au château.

\- Pourquoi ? demande t-il.

\- Parce qu'elle te trouve étrange en ce moment... répond Proxie.

\- Ah, oui…

Proxie tournoie autour de Link :

\- Tu me caches quelque chose !

\- Non !

\- Allez, dis-moi !

Link soupire :

\- J'ai envie de pratiquer le sadomasochisme avec Zelda, la femme que j'aime...

\- Heu, c'est quoi ça ?

\- C'est une pratique sexuelle, répond Link.

Le lendemain, vers dix-neuf heures, Impa est avec Zelda, dans une petite salle du château. Une salle avec une petite table basse, où sont posées une théière, des tasses et des cuillères. Zelda est assise sur un canapé couleur lavande, Impa est debout, regarde la table et dit :

\- Oh zut, j'ai oublié les petits gâteaux.

Elle se lève et va en direction de la cuisine. Zelda reste assise sur le canapé et remet bien les petits coussins en satin violet pâle. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, c'est Link. Il reste à la porte et demande :

\- Heu, puis-je entrer ?

\- Oui, répond la princesse.

Il vient vers la souveraine et s'assoit sur le canapé, à côté d'elle. Zelda lui propose une tasse de thé vert, en souriant :

\- Veux-tu du thé, Link ?

Link n'aime pas le thé, il décide d'en prendre pour faire plaisir à sa dulcinée.

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Zelda prend une tasse et la remplie de thé, délicatement.

\- J'ai fait aussi des petits gâteaux, Impa va les… s'exclame-t-elle.

Impa revient avec un plat, remplit de petits gâteaux moelleux, saupoudrés de sucre. Elle les pose près du service à thé.

\- Ah ! Tu es arrivé toi ! s'exclame Impa en voyant Link, assit à côté de la princesse d'Hyrule.

Link prend un petit gâteau et le mange. Il regarde Zelda et lui dit, avec un grand sourire :

\- Mmh, ils sont délicieux, vos gâteaux !

\- Merci Link !

Zelda rougit, à cause du compliment de Link. Il boit une gorgée de thé vert en grimaçant et prend un autre gâteau.

\- Link, tu n'aimes pas le thé ? demande Zelda.

\- Heu, pas trop…

\- Ce n'est pas grave !

Zelda se sert du thé et sert Impa en même temps. La Sheikah s'assoit sur un petit fauteuil, en face des deux Hyliens. Impa prend un gâteau pour le tremper dans sa tasse de thé. Son regard de braise fixe Link, elle lui déclare franchement :

\- Pourquoi tu as une attitude bizarre ?

Link regarde à droite, à gauche, puis le plafond, où est suspendu un magnifique lustre en diamant. Impa hausse la voix :

\- Link ! Je t'ai posé une question !

\- Oui.

Zelda le regarde sans rien dire. Elle regarde sa tenue verte, son écharpe bleue. Link a l'air de réfléchir à la question d'Impa. Il croise les bras et rétorque, en la regardant dans les yeux :

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !

Le ton de Link est fort et agressif. Zelda remarque que son amoureux se met à respirer rapidement. Link sent son cœur qui tape dans toute sa poitrine, les battements se sentent jusque dans ses entrailles. La jeune femme lui dit calmement, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules :

\- Link, je t'en supplie, dis-moi pourquoi tu as une attitude étrange…

Le blond ne répond pas. Zelda sent le cœur de Link battre rapidement, même si, elle n'a que ses mains sur ses épaules. Les battements du cœur de Link résonnent dans tout son corps. Il n'a pas trop envie de dire pourquoi, il a un comportement étrange. Elle prend les mains de Link et le regarde dans les yeux, malgré son regard bleu pénétrant :

\- Link, dis-le moi… Pourquoi…

\- Princesse, je n'ai pas très envie de vous le dire, ou plutôt, je n'oserais pas le dire…

Impa intervient :

\- Crache le morceau !

Link respire un grand coup et révèle enfin son petit secret :

\- Je vais vous le dire, je suis sadomasochiste, voilà, vous savez tout !

\- Pourquoi ? demande Impa.

\- J'ai trouvé un livre sur le sadomasochisme et ça m'a intéressé.

Zelda regarde Link et le questionne :

\- C'est quoi le sadomasochisme ?

Impa regarde Link en faisant les gros yeux. Il explique ensuite brièvement à Zelda :

\- Le sadomasochisme est une pratique sexuelle où le plaisir est obtenu par la douleur.

Zelda le regarde et est de plus en plus intimidée. Link paraît encore plus intimidant qu'avant, il regarde son écharpe et joue avec. Zelda regarde sa tasse de thé vert et n'ose plus regarder son héros.

Malgré la gêne et l'intimidation que lui procure Link, elle lui demande :

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire pour…

\- Trouver une partenaire ? Oh, ça ne doit pas bien être difficile !

\- Ah… chuchote la princesse.

Zelda observe Link en touillant son thé à l'aide d'une cuillère. Ils se regardent, mais ne s'échangent pas un mot. La Sheikah intervient en cassant le silence en disant au héros :

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on sait pourquoi tu es bizarre…

Link est devenu bizarre à cause d'un livre. Enfin, bizarre... Mais est-ce qu'il est jeune adulte et veut tester de nouvelles choses ? Ou alors il veut exprimer son amour à Zelda comme cela ? Link est tellement gentil et candide, qu'on ne peut penser qu'il ferait ses choses-là. La princesse d'Hyrule l'attire, l'excite. Son amour pour la princesse Zelda a du l'inspirer pour lire un livre sur le sadomasochisme. Le chevalier à l'écharpe a du se fixer un but, avouer ses sentiments à Zelda et lui faire plaisir. Link la regarde, puis Impa et s'interroge :

\- Dois-je partir ?

Link se lève du canapé et se dirige vers la porte de sortie du salon. La princesse Zelda crie :

\- Attends ! Reste un peu ! Tu peux prendre des gâteaux ! J'en ai préparé pleins d'autres…

Link se retourne et sourit à Zelda. Son sourire est très séduisant et intimidant à la fois. Elle se met à rougir. Link lui réplique :

\- Zelda, je n'ai plus faim, merci quand même…

Link sort du salon sans refermer la porte et s'enfonce dans un couloir étroit vers la sortie. La princesse se lève du canapé et le rejoint. Elle ferme la porte du salon derrière elle. Le jeune homme s'arrête de marcher quand il voit Zelda arriver vers lui. Elle est seule avec Link dans ce couloir étroit. Impa les laisse et commence à ranger le service à thé. Elle est face au chevalier et ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Link lui prend les mains et les lui caresse. Il lui embrasse ses mains douces et Zelda rougit. Le héros la regarde fixement, avec son regard bleu pénétrant.

\- Heu, oh, on fait quoi ? demande Zelda.

\- On devrait aller seuls, dans votre chambre.

Zelda rougit de plus en plus.

\- Ah bon, seuls, tous les deux ? répond Zelda, en imaginant des choses coquines.

\- Oui, que nous deux…

Zelda a l'air d'hésiter. Link la regarde d'un air qui voulait lui dire « alors, vous êtes d'accord ? » Elle lui caresse les mains en regardant son écharpe.

Elle répond finalement :

\- D'accord, suis-moi…

Zelda prend la main de Link et l'emmène dans un petit passage secret.

\- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

\- Tu verras !

Link suit la princesse Zelda dans des petits couloirs sombres, seulement éclairés par des petites bougies. Elle court dans les couloirs suivie de son chevalier, qui lui fonce dedans.

\- Oh, attention Link ! s'écrie Zelda.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

Zelda rigole et continue de courir. Il la rattrape et lui tient la main fermement. Link est maintenant devant elle, il lui dit en rigolant :

\- Je suis devant vous !

\- Link, ne vas pas trop vite !

\- Ha, ha, comme ça, on arrivera plus vite dans votre chambre !

Zelda lui indique le chemin à prendre.

\- Link, il faut monter les grands escaliers là !

\- Ces escaliers mènent à votre chambre ?

\- Oui !

Link monte les escaliers en vitesse, suivi de Zelda qui lui tient la main. Ils montent les escaliers en se regardant. L'écharpe bleue de Link suit les mouvements de son corps quand il court. Zelda regarde l'écharpe bleue de Link, il le voit et s'étonne :

\- Zelda, vous regardez mon écharpe ?

\- Heu, oui… murmure t-elle.

\- Savez-vous à quoi elle va servir ?

Zelda fait non de la tête. Link s'arrête un instant :

\- Vous verrez…


	6. Première fois (POV de Zelda)

Nous sommes seuls, dans ce couloir étroit, au château. Impa est dans la cuisine à ranger le service à thé. On prenait une petite gourmandise ensemble, des petits gâteaux et du thé. On parlait aussi du cas de Link, pourquoi il était bizarre.

Link me regarde, fixement, avec son regard bleu pénétrant… J'ai l'impression que je vais défaillir… Il me caresse du regard, il me prend les mains et les caresse. Link veut aller dans ma chambre. Tous les deux, seuls. Je rougis… J'hésite, je le regarde dans les yeux puis je regarde le sol ensuite. Je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux, son regard bleu est tellement pénétrant. Je me décide, je lui souris. Je caresse ses mains et enfin… Je dis à Link de me suivre, pour aller dans ma chambre. Je lui prends la main et l'emmène dans un petit passage secret qui mène dans des petits couloirs sombres. Il me tient la main fermement, sans serrer. Il passe devant moi et je lui indique le chemin à prendre. Nous montons les grands escaliers en nous regardant. Je suis derrière lui et je regarde sa belle écharpe. Il a remarqué que je regardais son écharpe, il s'arrête et me demande à quoi elle peut servir. Je lui fais non de la tête et nous continuons de marcher, ou plutôt, courons. Nous montons dans mon donjon privé.

Ca y est, nous arrivons devant la porte de ma chambre, une grande porte en bois, ornée d'une Triforce en or. Cette porte est très isolante, j'ouvre la porte et nous entrons. Link fait une remarque sur mon lit, il dit qu'il est grand. C'est un grand lit à baldaquins, je lui réponds timidement, oui. Je suis intimidée par Link. Je ressens des sentiments très forts envers lui. Des sentiments amoureux… Que ressent Link pour moi ? Il se rapproche de moi et me murmure des choses à l'oreille. Je sens ses lèvres qui effleurent mes oreilles. Je suis serrée, blottis contre lui… Je cale ma tête contre son cou. C'est une ambiance romantique, il complimente la douceur de ma peau en la caressant. Link parle très bas, presque en murmurant, c'est agréable… Il me murmure des « Je vous aime ». Il met ses bras autour de ma taille, ses mains sur mes fesses et me pousse sur le lit. Cela va tellement vite… Link s'allonge sur moi. Il renifle l'odeur de mes cheveux, je sens son visage contre le mien. Link renifle aussi mon parfum sur ma peau. Ses mains effleurent ma poitrine. Je dois rougir, devenir écarlate…

Link me déclare son amour…d'une manière érotique et sensuelle…

Il m'embrasse sur le front et me dit :

\- Je vous aime très fort, Zelda…

Link pose ensuite, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse doucement en passant sa langue sur mes lèvres, son haleine est douce et sent légèrement la menthe, à cause du thé. Il me caresse la joue. Je ressens des frissons, des frissons d'excitation… Link me murmure des choses coquines à l'oreille. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, il est sur moi, je me colle à lui. Link me serre très fort contre lui, plus il me serre, plus je ressens du désir… Je ressens un coup de chaud, au niveau de la poitrine, que j'avais déjà ressenti avant. Là, c'est sûr, je suis amoureuse de Link. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Link a une respiration légère détendue. Pendant ce savoureux câlin, je renifle l'odeur de ses cheveux, ils sentent un parfum suave semblable à celui de la camomille. Link me fait des bisous dans le cou et des petites caresses aussi. Il n'arrête pas de m'embrasser, c'est tellement agréable. Ses lèvres sont douces, j'ai envie de les embrasser fougueusement. Mais je lui fais un bisou sur la joue, comme une timide qui n'ose pas embrasser son amoureux. Link m'embrasse sur la bouche avec sa langue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ose pas aller plus loin… Je sens que Link veut que nous nous mettons nus, je n'ose pas. C'est l'occasion rêvée, on est tout les deux, allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le lit, dans ma chambre, à moitié dans l'obscurité…

Link devient insistant dans ses caresses... Il me caresse voluptueusement les cuisses et retire mes galons de bronze de mes épaules. Même à moitié dans l'obscurité, je revois son regard bleu, innocent, comme la première fois que je l'ai vu. Quand il était encore un guerrier débutant, une nouvelle recrue... Maintenant, c'est le plus grand héros d'Hyrule.

Je commence à avoir chaud, le plaisir monte... Je pousse des petits gémissements quand il me caresse les hanches, les épaules... Link continue ses caresses délicieuses. Il soulève un peu ma robe et fait des ronds sur mes cuisses avec son index. C'est excitant... Je pousse des gémissements de satisfaction. Il fait des mouvements de va et vient sur mes cuisses avec ses mains. Ça chatouille, mais cela fait du bien. Il m'embrasse, me câline... Link commence à retirer son pantalon, je transpire tellement, cela m'excite. Je suis intimidée et gênée à l'idée qu'il se mette nu. Il me regarde d'un air coquin. Link fait un mouvement de balancier d'avant en arrière avec ses hanches, tout en enlevant son pantalon, c'est excitant... La base de son pénis, couverte de poils blonds apparaît quand il retire son pantalon. Je n'en peux plus... Le désir est trop fort... Je vais me déshabiller pour être à l'aise. Link voit que je suis en train de retirer ma robe. Il m'aide à la retirer, tout en me caressant, il retire ma couronne et la pose délicatement sur la table de nuit. Mon héros... Je suis mouillée... Lui aussi, il transpire. J'aime cette ambiance torride où nous nous déshabillons, et nous transpirons de désir... Link retire mon plastron avant de retirer ma robe. Mon plastron de bronze est très dur à retirer. Link tire sur le plastron et fini par le retirer. Je sens mes seins rebondir doucement, je ne peux m'empêcher de cacher ma poitrine, Link les observe et me murmure, presque en me mordant l'oreille :

\- Zelda, ne cachez pas vos seins…

\- Oh, mais c'est la première fois que je montre mes seins…

\- Ma princesse, continuons le déshabillage…

Link retire ensuite ma robe. Après m'avoir déshabillé, Link se déshabille. Il a retiré ses bottes, son pantalon, il retire son bonnet vert qu'il balance par terre. Ensuite, il retire sa tunique verte, son écharpe bleue, sa cotte de maille et le léger vêtement qu'il avait en dessous, très lentement, pour m'exciter. Il est nu, moi aussi. Link se remet sur moi, me serre dans ses bras. J'aime le contact de sa chair contre la mienne. Puis, Link se met à quatre pattes et attend. Le pénis de Link se met en érection. Cela fait une sensation bizarre, normalement sa verge est molle, puis là, elle se dresse d'un coup. Il doit ressentir du désir envers moi… Link est tellement beau, tellement mignon... Il me fixe, je suis gênée, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression qu'il hésite un peu. Je pense que c'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve nu avec quelqu'un. Je sens la chaleur de la bougie, qui éclaire faiblement la pièce, se balader sur mon corps. Link s'allonge sur moi. Je ressens sa chaleur, je touche aussi ses abdominaux et son thorax musclés, je remonte mes mains vers ses épaules, puis sur son cou et je caresse ses cheveux. Link est chaud, tout comme moi. Il me caresse, m'embrasse... Je lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Link, je ne sens que tes mains moites passer sur moi...

Ses mains se baladent sur mes épaules, mon ventre, mes bras, mes cuisses... Je me laisse emporter par ses délices. Link me caresse les seins, je sens ses doigts passer sur mes mamelons, je ressens des frissons. Ses doigts font des ronds sur mes mamelons. Oui, ce sont des délices... Des câlins sensuels, des caresses délicieuses... C'est un plaisir pour moi. Link le sait très bien. Il me caresse les bras, doucement, comme si une plume me caressait la peau. Link est doux…

Link est sur moi et me sourit, puis je sens un liquide couler entre mes jambes. Je sais très bien ce que cela est… Link met ses doigts dans son vagin, pour me préparer à la pénétration. Link commence à me faire l'amour, il s'arrête pour mettre Proxie dans un bocal, qui volète au dessus de moi. On est enfin tranquille d'après lui. Il prend son écharpe bleue et la met autour de mes yeux. Je panique un peu et lui demande :

\- Link, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Vous allez sentir… me répond-t-il en m'embrassant.

Je comprends alors qu'il va pratiquer le sadomasochisme avec moi.

Je ne vois rien, mais ce qu'il me fait est tellement agréable. Je gémis doucement, quand il me pénètre à nouveau, avec son pénis cette fois. Je ressens une sensation indescriptible. Link donne des coups de bassin, je sens son sexe rentrer et sortir de mon vagin. Link gémit de plaisir. Il me tient les poignets pendant l'acte sexuel avec sa main droite et il touche mon clitoris, ce qui me fait gesticuler dans tous les sens. Le lit bouge, j'ai l'impression que les baldaquins vont se décrocher. Link continue la pénétration et je jouis. Link aussi jouit. Nous allons gêner le personnel du château et Impa, si elle est encore dans la cuisine... J'atteins l'orgasme... J'adore cette sensation, j'ai l'impression de planer.

Mais c'est tellement bien... Il continue, il me couvre de baisers. Ça y est, le rythme devient moins intensif... Ouf, je n'en peux plus ! Link sort son ocarina et me joue un air. Ça fait du bien, un air d'ocarina, ça repose, après avoir fait l'amour ! Link me caresse et me fait des bisous sur l'épaule droite. Il repose son ocarina et revient sur le lit. Link me prend, je remue dans tous les sens pour qu'il me relâche. Mais il me donne des fessées, ça me fait plaisir, je pousse des cris et Link s'exclame :

\- Vilaine Zelda !

Link m'attache à mon lit, avec sa ceinture et ses sangles qui tiennent ses armes. Il me fait des choses érotiques. Il m'embrasse partout, même les parties sensibles, d'où le bourgeon de plaisir, j'ai éprouvé un grand orgasme en même pas une heure... Je suis tellement bien avec Link... Je commence à apprécier ses pratiques sadomasochistes. Oui, ce n'est pas digne d'une princesse de dire cela. On me dirait "Zelda, voyons !" mais je m'en fiche, j'aime Link. Je ressens tellement de plaisir... Puis, heu, j'aime bien quand Link me fesse, je suis un peu gênée de penser ça. Link s'est allongé sur mon lit, mon héros retire l'écharpe autour de mes yeux, car je suis attachée au lit. Link fait une petite pause. Nous nous regardons amoureusement, Link pose sa main sur ma cuisse gauche, comme si je lui appartenais. Je lui appartiens, peut-être. Link se met sur moi et me murmure :

\- Alors, prête à recommencer ?

J'hésite, je suis amoureuse de lui, mais épuisée, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais je réponds, oui avec plaisir... Link me fait l'amour sauvagement, son pubis touche mon clitoris, ce qui accentue mon plaisir, j'ai l'impression que le lit va s'écrouler. J'éprouve un deuxième orgasme. Link est heureux, moi aussi. Ses yeux se ferment, il ressent beaucoup de plaisir. Ses lèvres bougent, mais aucun son ne sort de sa gorge, Link est concentré, il savoure le moment... Ça y est, Link se met à jouir. Il appuie sur mes seins tout en criant mon prénom. Link appuie vraiment fort, très fort, mais j'aime ça... Link retire ses mains de mes seins, puis les embrasse, puis il les fait rebondir. Je frémis de plaisir, ses douces lèvres qui chatouillent ma poitrine, c'est agréable... Je suis intimidée par Link, il est imposant au lit, il me serre contre son corps, bien musclé. Je suis prise au piège avec Link... Je lui caresse les cheveux et l'embrasse fougueusement, pendant qu'il me tient par les épaules. Mes lèvres restent collées sur celles de Link. Impossible de les décoller... Je sors ma langue, qui rencontre celle de Link. Nos langues s'enlacent, le baiser devient plus lent, langoureux. J'ai du mal à respirer... Ce doux baiser est terminé, Link me sourit et me dit :

\- Vous embrassez très bien...

Je rougis...

Link me tient les bras et me pénètre une fois de plus. Je ne vois que son doux visage qui m'inspire la plus grande confiance. Je redresse ma tête de l'oreiller, je vois mes jambes et Link qui remue son bassin sur moi. Le plaisir est très fort... J'éprouve un orgasme, plus grand que les deux autres. Link donne tout, je sens son sperme se répandre dans mon intimité.

J'enfonce ma tête en arrière dans mon oreiller et je savoure la pénétration que me fait Link. Il arrête puis me regarde d'un air doux en me caressant les seins. Link me caresse les seins, c'est une zone érogène, je frissonne de plaisir, mes poils se dressent sur ma peau, ainsi que mes mamelons.

Je murmure son nom, il passe sa main sur ma vulve, ainsi que mes lèvres vaginales. Il me les caresse, je me laisse faire, c'est tellement agréable, que je ne l'empêcherai pas de le faire. Link est mon meilleur ami, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, il est aussi mon amant. Il me caresse d'une manière charnelle. Je le caresse affectueusement, mais je n'ose pas toucher ses parties intimes. Je lui caresse le dos, la tête, il gémit, cela lui fait plaisir. Son gémissement montrait qu'il est très satisfait de mes caresses. Link me fait un câlin et je lui chuchote, d'un air coquin :

\- Link, fais-moi l'amour jusqu'au bout de la nuit...

Il me répond en me donnant une tape sur les fesses :

\- Oui, ma princesse Zelda chérie...

Et il continue ses techniques sadomasochistes, la soirée ne fait que commencer, il est vingt-et-une heures... Cela va être la première nuit la plus torride que je n'ai jamais passé. C'est la première fois que je fais l'amour. Et c'est une sensation magnifique, du plaisir intense, que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant. Link, je t'aime, continue de me faire l'amour…

Nous sommes sous la couverture et nous faisons l'amour. Je sors ma tête de sous la couverture et je regarde par la fenêtre. J'aperçois le ciel noir de la nuit, taché de petits points jaunes et blancs, qui sont les étoiles. Il y a aussi la lune, qui est en croissant et qui ne fait pas beaucoup de lumière. Je vois ma vue devenir sombre, Link me bande les yeux. Je ne vois plus rien, mais je sens tout ce qu'il me fait. Je suis sur le dos et je sens Link sur moi, c'est agréable, il me caresse d'une manière douce. Link me pousse et je roule sous la couverture, je me retrouve à quatre pattes. Ma tête est contre un oreiller tout doux, en satin. Je sens les mains de Link passer sur mon ventre, sur mes hanches, puis plus rien. Il est derrière moi et me pénètre par surprise, je pousse un orgasme. Link me donne des fessées, je ressens des frissons de plaisir qui me parcourent la colonne vertébrale. Mais, je sens mes paupières qui se ferment, je m'endors doucement…

Je me réveille dans la nuit, ah, il est quelle heure ? Trois heures. Je me suis endormie vers minuit. Link dort profondément. Moi, je n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil, c'est bizarre, je suis fatiguée. J'ai envie de caresser Link, mais je risque de le réveiller. Je me mets sous la couverture, tout près de Link, et j'essaie de dormir. Je sens l'odeur de Link, il sent l'odeur de mes draps. Je me blottis contre Link, j'en profite pour le caresser et l'embrasser doucement. J'allume une bougie. Link a l'air tellement serein quand il dort, il est la sérénité incarné. Bien sûr, quand il est réveillé, il n'est pas calme du tout.

Je sens mon intimité qui est collante, le liquide de Link est toujours dans mon corps. Cela est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque chose d'étranger dans mon corps. Mes paupières commencent à se fermer toutes seules, j'éteins la bougie, blottie contre lui, je m'endors dans ses bras.


	7. Une nouvelle passion amoureuse

Après une belle nuit d'amour, Zelda se réveille, nue, dans son lit, près de Link, nu aussi. Elle se réveille doucement en s'étirant et en baillant. Elle frémit de plaisir en regardant les draps froissés, elle repense aux nombreux orgasmes qu'elle a éprouvé tout au long de la nuit. Pas vraiment toute la nuit, Zelda s'est endormie vers minuit, tellement elle était fatiguée. Link lui a fait l'amour, lui a attaché les mains à son lit, lui a donné des fessées. Zelda se remet sous les draps et se blottit contre Link. Le héros respire doucement et à l'air calme, contrairement à cette nuit avec elle. Zelda le caresse et lui fait un bisou sur la bouche. Il ne se réveille même pas et sourit dans son sommeil. Zelda commence à se rendormir, quand elle entend le ventre de Link gargouiller.

\- Il doit avoir faim…se dit Zelda dans sa tête.

La princesse décide de se lever pour aller préparer un petit déjeuner pour Link. Elle essaie de se lever, mais les bras de son partenaire se sont refermés sur elle. Elle essaie de s'en dégager, impossible, les bras de Link la serre fort. Les doigts du chevalier s'agrippent au dos de Zelda, celui-ci murmure :

\- Zelda, vous êtes prise au piège…

\- Oh… Link, lâche-moi…

\- Non, répond le jeune homme.

Zelda se débat dans tous les sens. Link la serre fort contre lui et la caresse. Elle arrête de bouger, se blottit contre lui :

\- J'aime bien quand tu fais ça… chuchote Zelda.

Link ne répond rien et observe Zelda, qui lui passe sa main droite dans les cheveux. Elle regarde son amoureux en souriant :

\- Cette nuit était magique… dit-elle.

\- Oui… vraiment magique… Zelda, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait le plus plaisir ?

\- Heu, pleins de choses !

\- Comme quoi ? demande Link.

Zelda regarde Link avec des yeux emplis d'amour :

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé la pénétration…

\- Moi aussi…

Elle fait une caresse à Link et s'exclame :

\- Je t'aime !

\- Oui, moi aussi, je vous aime de tout mon cœur…

Link l'embrasse de partout.

\- Ha, ha, Link, ça chatouille !

Zelda sourit à Link et lui caresse le torse. Le héros nu frissonne et murmure :

\- Zelda, vous êtes si belle, si gentille...

Link tend sa main gauche vers le visage de la princesse, pour le caresser. Elle apprécie sa douceur, mais aussi sa violence. Link demande à sa chérie :

\- Princesse, faisons-nous un câlin...

\- Oui...

Link serre fort son amante dans ses bras et l'embrasse doucement sur les joues.

Zelda se met ensuite à côté de Link et lui fait un bisou sur la bouche, langoureusement. Le chevalier la caresse sensuellement et lui murmure des choses érotiques:

\- Votre chair est si délicieuse...

Link rapproche son visage du cou de Zelda et le lui lèche. Elle frémit, elle sent son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, elle ressent du désir. Link remarque qu'elle a chaud :

\- Vous êtes toute chaude !

\- Oui, surtout au niveau du ventre...

Link met sa tête contre son ventre et ressent la chaleur qu'elle émet. Zelda transpire, ses mains deviennent moites et des gouttes de sueur perlent sur ses tempes. Link reste blottit contre elle et lui demande, même s'il connaît la réponse :

\- Pourquoi vous avez chaud ?

\- Link, tu le sais très bien...

La voix de Zelda tremble, elle est toujours un peu intimidée par le héros, qui a sauvé son royaume. Il est nu, blottit contre elle, sur son lit. Elle met la couverture sur Link en lui disant :

\- Mon Link, tu vas avoir bien chaud sur la couverture !

\- Trop même...

Zelda touche Link, il est très chaud et sa peau est humide de transpiration. Il est chaud bouillant, Zelda s'inquiète et lui demande :

\- Link, ça va, tu n'es pas malade?

Link la regarde et lui répond, tout naturellement :

\- Non, c'est juste que vous m'excitez...

Link sort des bras de Zelda et se met sur elle. Ils se regardent et il passe sa main sur le visage de la princesse et lui tient le menton en le lui caressant doucement :

\- Je vous domine dans cette position...

\- Oui.

Link se rapproche encore plus du visage de la princesse Zelda.

\- Et là, je vais vous faire quoi à votre avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

Link ouvre la bouche et fourre sa langue dans la bouche de la souveraine. Il l'embrasse fougueusement, Zelda se laisse faire et ferme les yeux.

\- C'est agréable…

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Impa apparaît, Zelda se met sous les draps et hurle en rougissant :

\- Impa ! Frappe avant d'entrer !

La garde du corps répond, les yeux grands ouverts :

\- Pardonnez-moi Votre Altesse, je viens vous apporter votre petit déjeunez et je vois ce… Link ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Heu… bredouille Link.

\- Link, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Zelda ?

\- Impa, on a fait l'amour cette nuit ! déclare Zelda, sans tabou.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas accompagné jusqu'à la sortie du château ? s'écrie Impa.

\- La preuve que non ! répond Link en rigolant.

La nourrice de la princesse pose le petit déjeuner de Zelda sur sa table de nuit et rétorque :

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas que vous avez fait l'amour… Depuis le temps, que vous vous tournez autour…

Zelda regarde tendrement Link et lui susurre à l'oreille :

\- Oui, tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on s'est vu ?

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle ! répète Link.

Impa ajoute :

\- Surtout quand Zelda avait disparu, tu étais limite en train de pleurer !

\- N'importe quoi ! réplique Link.

\- Oh Link, c'est tellement romantique ! s'extase Zelda.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour vous, ajoute Link.

Link et Zelda s'embrassent sur la bouche et se roulent sous la couverture.

\- Heu, vous pouvez attendre que je sois partie de la pièce, avant de vous peloter ? demande Impa.

\- Pardon ! dit Zelda.

Elle regarde les deux amoureux en train de lui sourire. Elle s'incline et part de la chambre.

Zelda prend le plateau où est posé le petit déjeuner que lui a préparé sa nourrice. Elle donne le petit déjeuner à Link, elle lui dit en le caressant doucement :

\- Tu dois avoir faim, tiens !

\- Merci Zelda, vous êtes si bonne…

\- Tu peux tout manger, je n'ai pas très faim.

Zelda l'embrasse sur la bouche puis va prendre son bain :

\- À toute à l'heure mon amour !

Il voit son amour, nue, se diriger vers la salle de bain, il la voit prendre une serviette rose framboise et l'entend chantonner. Link regarde ensuite son petit déjeuner, il y a une salade de fruits, des petits gâteaux sucrés que Zelda avait préparé la veille, du thé vert, que Link n'aime pas, puis un verre de jus d'orange. Link murmure :

\- Zelda est vraiment gentille…

Il se lève du lit et va fouiller dans ses vêtements, mélangés parmi ceux de sa partenaire. Il cherche sa ceinture, où sont accrochées ses poches, avec des rubis dedans.

\- Merde, où je l'ai mise !

Link fouille ensuite sur le lit pour tenter de trouver sa ceinture. Il ne trouve toujours pas et cherche à la place où dormait Zelda.

Il trouve enfin sa ceinture, posée au pied du lit. Il ouvre une de ses poches, prends des rubis et les pose sur la table de nuit de Zelda, près de sa couronne.

Link se remet sous la couverture et mange son petit déjeuner. Il dévore les petits gâteaux sucrés, la salade de fruits et le jus d'orange.

\- Ah, qu'est-ce que j'avais faim…

Il fait une grimace en regardant le thé vert. Link prend la tasse de thé vert et la pose sur la table de nuit de Zelda, près des rubis qu'il a déposés.

Après avoir mangé, Link se rendort comme un bébé. La blonde sort de son bain avec sa serviette rose framboise autour de son corps. Ses cheveux blonds sont mouillés et gouttent de partout, Zelda va prendre ses vêtements parmi ceux de Link et voit des rubis sur sa table de nuit. Elle le réveille et lui demande, agacée :

\- Link, je n'ai pas besoin de rubis ! Pourquoi tu m'en as donné ?

\- Zelda, je vous aime !

\- Oui, mais tu m'as déjà offert un cadeau, c'est à moi de t'en offrir un !

Zelda prend les rubis de Link et les lui verse dans sa main.

\- Garde-les…

Link range ses rubis dans sa poche à rubis, elle lui sourit, en retirant sa serviette rose framboise et en s'essuyant les cheveux avec.

Zelda met ses vêtements, elle met son plastron, sa robe, ses jambières, ses galons en bronze doré et ses protections sur les avant-bras et les hanches. Elle boit son thé vert puis elle se coiffe, Link la regarde fixement avec son regard bleu pénétrant. Zelda lui sourit timidement, elle est gênée par son regard.

Zelda met du temps à se coiffer, car elle a les cheveux très longs, il faut qu'elle fasse sa tresse et mette le petit bijou au bout. Zelda n'arrive pas à faire sa tresse seule, elle quémande à son amant :

\- Tu peux faire ma tresse, s'il te plaît ?

\- Ah, je ne sais pas faire ça moi !

\- Allez, je vais te dire comment faire ! dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Link se met derrière Zelda et commence à lui faire sa tresse.

\- Il faut que tu laisses une partie des cheveux libres, puis une partie pour la tresse.

\- Houlà, ils sont longs vos cheveux !

Les cheveux blonds de Zelda sont tellement longs qu'ils touchent le sol. Il réalise la tresse de Zelda, il essaie de s'appliquer le mieux possible. Link a du mal à faire la coiffure, les cheveux de Zelda sont encore mouillés.

\- Zelda, c'est Impa qui fait votre tresse normalement ?

\- Oui ! Mais je ne vais pas aller l'embêter pour ça !

\- Elle fait la tresse sur vos cheveux mouillés ? demande Link.

\- Oui, ça tient mieux.

Il se détend en faisant la tresse de sa princesse, avec tendresse et bonne humeur. Zelda est heureuse que Link la chouchoute et la coiffe.

Après que Link ait coiffé Zelda, les deux Hyliens décident de descendre. À peine qu'ils aient fini de descendre les escaliers, Impa les averti :

\- Link, Zelda ! Vous devrez aller tuer des monstres dangereux qui restent dans Hyrule !

\- Quoi ? hurle Link.

\- Si, affirme Lana, on y va demain, comme ça, vous avez le temps de vous entraîner à combattre, depuis le temps, hi, hi !

\- Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris ma rapière ! s'esclaffe la princesse.

Link prend la main de Zelda et lui dit :

\- Venez, on va s'entraîner dans le jardin !

\- Oui mon Link !

Zelda suit Link, toute heureuse de s'entraîner avec lui. Ils s'entraînent à manier leurs armes, qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisées depuis la victoire de l'armée d'Hyrule contre Ganondorf. Zelda s'amuse à pousser Link dans l'herbe et il lui fait des chatouilles. Impa et Lana les voient et s'exclament en rigolant :

\- Ah bah dites donc, les guerriers !

\- Ça s'entraîne dur !

Link râle :

\- Ça va, oh !

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez réussir à tuer les monstres, répond Impa.

Link continue de chatouiller la princesse Zelda, qui rigole de plus belle.

\- Ha, ha, ha, arrête Link, ha, ha !

Link la pousse dans l'herbe, continue de la chatouiller et de lui dire :

-Vous aimez les chatouilles ?

\- Oui, hi, hi, hi !

Impa et la sorcière repartent, laissant Link et Zelda jouer dans l'herbe.

\- Laissons les grands enfants jouer !

\- Oui !

Peu après, la Sheikah revient voir Link et Zelda. Ils sont en train de se caresser dans l'herbe. Impa leur dit :

\- Bon, il serait peut-être temps de se battre !

Link n'écoute pas Impa et continue de caresser la princesse Zelda.

\- Link, Impa nous dit quelque chose ! dit Zelda calmement, en essayant de s'extirper des bras de Link.

Link se lève et prend les mains de Zelda. Elle se relève, prend sa rapière et suit Impa, qui a préparé un entraînement pour elle et Link.

\- Au début, ça ne va pas être trop dur, mais je vais compliquer la chose après.

\- Ok, dit Link.

\- Oui, mais comment on va faire, il n'y a pas de monstres ? demande Zelda.

\- C'est simple, vous allez devoir me battre !

Zelda regarde Link puis la nourrice de la princesse :

\- Mais, on ne s'est jamais battu contre toi !

Impa disparaît d'un coup, Link et Zelda se préparent à attaquer. Elle réapparaît dans un arbre, en équilibre sur une branche.

\- Essayez de m'attraper !

\- Elle est rapide ! remarque Link.

Impa se déplace très vite. Elle sort sa grande épée, elle frappe Link, qui tombe par terre.

\- Allez !

Zelda aide son héros à se relever. Link court vers elle, il brandit son épée et frappe Impa avec une attaque forte. Elle tombe à terre, mais se relève aussitôt.

\- Bien joué, Link !

Elle repart en esquivant les attaques de Zelda. Link lui lance des bombes pour tenter de l'arrêter, rien n'y fait. Elle entend Link qui s'énerve et Zelda qui s'assoit par terre et souffle.

\- Hé, hé, ils ne vont pas m'avoir ! rigole Impa.

Impa continue de courir dans le jardin, pour arriver dans le parc fleuri. Elle tombe sur les deux tourtereaux, qui l'attaquent en même temps. Impa se prend les coups, elle crie :

\- Aah, c'est bon, vous m'avez battu, vous êtes très forts…

\- On a fait exprès d'être énervé ! dit Zelda, fière de sa ruse.

\- Ça a marché ! J'y ai cru !

Link et Zelda sourient à Impa qui est à terre. Link lui tend la main en souriant.

\- Merci, vous avez bien travaillé…


	8. Nuit d'amour à l'auberge

Après le souper, Zelda part se coucher, en compagnie de Link, qui lui ordonne :

\- Venez, on va se coucher.

\- Oui, je suis fatiguée, après l'entraînement, répond Zelda en baillant.

La sorcière aux cheveux bleus repense aux « entraînements de Link et Zelda qui jouent et se roulent dans l'herbe ». Elle regarde Impa d'un air amusé. La Sheikah lui dit sèchement :

\- Tu penses que Link et Zelda ne se sont pas entraînés ? C'est faux, je leur ai dit de se bouger, puis ils ont réussi à me battre. Ils se sont bien débrouillés.

\- Ah, oui, je sais qu'ils sont capables de se battre.

\- Alors ? demande Impa.

Le lendemain matin, Zelda se lève tôt pour préparer ses armes. Link est encore au lit, avec Proxie qui dort sur sa tête. La fée le réveille en lui chatouillant le nez, il éternue :

\- Ah, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Réveille-toi, Zelda est déjà levée !

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Elle n'est plus dans le lit, crétin !

Link caresse l'endroit où dormait Zelda. Il renifle le parfum de la princesse sur les draps :

\- Mmh, elle sent si bon…

Proxie vient le gêner à ce moment là, elle vient lui chatouiller les oreilles pour qu'il sorte du lit. Link se lève d'un bond dans le lit et hurle :

\- Aaaah ! Laisse-moi !

Link allait lâcher une injure. Proxie lui lâche :

\- Du calme le sadomaso !

\- C'est bon, je me lève, râle Link.

Link sort du lit de son amnte, il s'habille puis sort de la chambre.

\- Zelda, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un carrosse ! Epona suffira, dit Link.

\- Mais Link, si je vais sur Epona avec toi, où ira Lana ?

\- Mmh, je ne sais pas, du moment qu'on soit tout les deux, répond Link.

Lana regarde le héros puis la princesse. Elle demande, en regardant Zelda qui tourne son sceptre royal entre ses mains :

\- Bon, euh, je vois que vous voulez faire, euh, voilà, donc, je pourrais prendre un cheval, comme ça…

\- Ouais, répond Link, comme ça…

Zelda coupe la parole à Link :

\- Oui, comme ça, tu pourras aller dans un lieu différent du nôtre ! lui conseille Zelda.

\- Bonne idée, bon, on y va ? demande Lana.

Les trois héros partent à cheval. Link et Zelda partent devant et Lana est un peu à la traîne. Le héros demande à Zelda, perplexe :

\- Princesse, pourquoi vous m'avez coupé la parole ?

\- Pour ne pas que tu dises quelque chose de méchant à Lana, je suis désolée…

Il serre Zelda contre lui et lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Vous allez voir, ce soir, je vais vous baiser…

\- Heu, Link…

Lana arrive en courant s'exclame :

\- Link, Zelda, regardez ! Il y a des monstres dangereux là-bas !

Elle retire les mains du héros qui se baladent sur elle et lui dit :

\- Link, vite, il y a des monstres !

Link arrête Epona et saute par terre en faisant une roulade. Zelda essaie de faire de même, elle glisse dans l'herbe et tombe aux pieds de Link. Il la relève, lui tape les fesses pour lui enlever des résidus de terre et d'herbes. Il continue de lui taper sur les fesses, elle devient toute rouge.

\- Link, c'est bon, je n'ai plus d'herbe sur les fesses !

Link lui donne une fessée :

\- Si, il en restait.

Il hurle ensuite sur les monstres :

\- Hé, venez-vous battre !

Les monstres ne bougent pas. Link court vers eux, il brandit son épée le plus haut possible et fait un coup d'estoc. Link tranche trois monstres en deux, du sang gicle sur son visage. Zelda arrive vers lui, son sceptre royal à la main, elle attaque les monstres. Zelda élimine un grand nombre de monstres en lançant de la magie avec son sceptre. Link l'applaudit et lui fait une petite caresse sur les oreilles. Zelda sourit, elle frissonne. Link lui dit :

\- Elles sont belles vos oreilles…

Un Gibdo pousse Link, lui hurle dessus et le paralyse. Link est comme une statue, il ne peut plus bouger. Zelda a peur, elle a envie de hurler, mais elle garde son sang-froid. Elle frappe le Gibdo avec son sceptre.

\- Laisse-le, laisse-le !

Le Gibdo résiste aux attaques de Zelda. Elle décide de sortir sa rapière et de le transpercer. Zelda sort sa rapière, esquive le Gibdo en le contournant. Link n'est plus paralysé et tombe à terre, il se met à cracher et à tousser. Zelda accourt vers lui :

\- Link, ça va ? Mon héros !

\- Oui, ça va, attention, il y a un Gibdo derrière vous !

Zelda se retourne subitement et transperce le Gibdo. Le Gibdo hurle de douleur, s'écrase par terre, du sang gicle sur l'herbe. Link continue de tousser, elle lui masse le torse, pour l'aider à respirer. Il se détend, sa quinte de toux se calme.

\- Merci Zelda, vous avez des mains magiques.

\- Oui, dit Zelda en rigolant, il faut masser pour aider les poumons à fonctionner. Le Gibdo t'a paralysé et bloqué tes poumons.

Proxie arrive vers eux et les prévient :

\- Lana a un problème ! Venez l'aider !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Zelda, inquiète.

\- Il y a un monstre géant qui est arrivé plus loin, dépêchez-vous !

Link siffle pour appeler Epona, elle arrive, la crinière fouettant l'air. Le chevalier monte dessus, puis Zelda se met derrière lui. Link prend sa cravache et frappe Epona avec, pour qu'elle aille au galop. Zelda s'agrippe à Link et touche son écharpe bleue.

\- Elle est douce, pense Zelda.

Après quelques kilomètres à cheval, Link et Zelda arrivent devant un monstre géant, c'est une espèce de plante carnivore géante. Elle a quatre tentacules et une tête à chaque extrémité. Elle hurle en voyant Link.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monstre ? crie Zelda.

\- C'est Manhandla, une plante empoisonnée que Cya avait libéré ! Comment ça se fait qu'elle est encore en vie ?

Zelda regarde autour d'elle et recherche la sorcière, Link se dirige vers Manhandla, mais il retourne vers elle et lui quémande :

\- Donnez-moi mon bâton de feu.

\- Oui.

Zelda lui donne son bâton de feu, Link lui arrache presque des mains.

\- Merci, répond-il.

Zelda regarde Link qui lance du feu sur Manhandla. Il hurle, donne des coups de pieds, lance des bombes sur Manhandla.

\- Crève ! Il faut trouver le point faible !

Link se rappelle qu'il faut lancer un boomerang dans les tentacules de Manhandla. Il lance son boomerang dans un tentacule de la plante géante, mais elle rentre sa tête.

\- Merde !

Manhandla se moque de Link en claquant ses mâchoires, ornées de dents pointues. Soudain, elle se prend une flèche dans une de ses tentacules. Zelda arrive vers Link, elle s'exclame :

\- C'est moi qui ai lancé la flèche !

\- Vous êtes vraiment…

\- Discrète ?

\- Oui !

Manhandla se met à tournoyer sur elle-même. Link se jette sur Zelda pour la protéger, il l'attrape et la porte vers une cachette. Ils se cachent derrière un donjon en ruine, le temps que la plante se calme. Zelda se blottit contre Link, pose sa tête contre son cou et écoute sa respiration. Link boit une potion en entier pour se sentir mieux. Il transpire et respire rapidement, Zelda regarde le torse de Link se baisser, se relever rapidement. Zelda sort un mouchoir pour lui éponger le visage. Elle lui éponge la figure, Link se rapproche de ses lèvres et les embrasse. Le héros embrasse sa princesse langoureusement, très lentement. Zelda penche sa tête en arrière, Link continue de l'embrasser, il descend et l'embrasse dans le cou, puis les seins. Lana les surprend :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Zelda prend son mouchoir, essuie sa transpiration avec, Link retire ses lèvres des seins de la souveraine.

\- On faisait rien, hum, tousse Link, d'un air gêné.

\- Bon, venez, Manhandla est en train de détruire un petit village là-bas, explique Lana avec sérieux.

Link, Zelda et Lana arrivent dans le petit village, qu'avait montré la bleue. Manhandla détruit tout, elle remarque les trois héros et hurle, Link lui lance un boomerang dans ses tentacules. Un tentacule se coupe, Manhandla n'a plus que deux tentacules. Link, Zelda et Lana décident de faire une attaque commune pour tuer la plante. Link prend son boomerang, Zelda sa rapière, Lana utilise sa magie. Les trois héros attaquent la plante carnivore empoisonnée, qui explose soudainement.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclame Lana.

\- Quand nous utilisons nos attaques tous ensemble, cela est très puissant et peut détruire un gros ennemis, déclare Zelda.

Le soir, les trois Hyliens se retrouvent dans une auberge. Link et Zelda demandent une chambre pour deux, avec un lit. Lana se dirige vers le restaurant et leur dit :

\- Vous allez déjà vous coucher ?

\- Oui, nous sommes fatigués et nous n'avons pas très faim.

Link et Zelda mentent. Ils ne sont pas fatigués et ils mangeront plus tard. Leur chambre est à l'étage, Lana leur souhaite bonne nuit, ils montent à l'étage. Ils se lancent des regards amoureux.

Ils arrivent devant la porte de leur chambre. Link et Zelda entrent dans la chambre en s'embrassant, avec une fougue sans pareil. Link ferme la porte et tourne la clé dans la serrure avec nervosité. Il éteint la bougie qui éclaire un peu la pièce, en soufflant dessus. Link plaque Zelda contre le mur et lui caresse les joues doucement. Zelda ferme les yeux et apprécie la douceur de Link. Elle lâche prise et fait tomber sa rapière par terre, Link lui murmure des choses érotiques :

\- J'ai envie de mettre mon épée dans votre fourreau...

\- Oh... Link...

Link embrasse Zelda à pleine bouche et se rapproche très près d'elle, limite à la coincer contre le mur. Zelda gémit le prénom de son partenaire :

\- Link...

Link l'embrasse sur les oreilles et sur le front. Il balade ses mains sur ses fesses puis les remonte dans son dos. Link défait le tissage de la robe de sa bien-aimée, lentement. La princesse Zelda se blottit contre lui et sent sa robe glisser le long de son corps, il lui retire ensuite ses protections sur les avant-bras, ses bas et ses jambières. Il n'y a que son plastron sur sa poitrine et ses galons en bronze sur ses épaules qui restent. Le héros retire les galons de Zelda rapidement, qui tombent par terre en faisant du bruit. Link caresse les épaules de Zelda et les embrasse. Il tire sur le plastron de bronze de Zelda, qui est très dur à retirer. Elle aide Link à tirer dessus pour qu'il se retire.

Il fini par retirer le plastron de Zelda, elle est enfin nue, Link lui donne une fessée et lui ordonne d'aller sur le lit. Zelda s'exécute et attend sur le lit. Dehors, il se met à pleuvoir à torrent. Elle regarde le blond qui se déshabille entièrement, il pose sa ceinture et ses lanières, son écharpe bleue sur la table de nuit. Il prend aussi sa cravache, qu'il utilise pour frapper Epona, sa jument Alezane, pour qu'elle avance plus vite ou qu'elle aille au galop. Zelda regarde la cravache, que Link tient fermement dans sa main gauche. Il va sur le lit, le rythme cardiaque de Zelda s'accélère. Il ferme les rideaux du lit à baldaquins violemment, ce qui fait bouger tout le lit.

Link prend une de ses lanières qui tiennent ses armes, attache les poignets de Zelda avec une lanière, puis ses pieds avec l'autre. Il prend ensuite son écharpe bleue, et bande les yeux de Zelda avec. Link se met à genoux sur le lit, devant Zelda.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? geint-elle.

\- Avant de commencer, vous devez choisir des mots de sécurité pour tout arrêter si je vais trop loin.

\- La signification de la Triforce ! murmure Zelda, car elle la connaît par cœur, Sagesse, Courage et Force !

\- Parfait, on peut commencer.

Link lui donne un coup de cravache, la cravache claque sur la peau nue de Zelda, en faisant un grand bruit aigu. Elle pousse un cri de plaisir. Link jouit doucement, cela lui fait plaisir. Zelda murmure timidement à Link :

\- Encore…

Link brandit la cravache en l'air et la frappe, la cravache claque sur les fesses de Zelda. Il refait claquer la cravache. Elle apprécie pleinement les pratiques sadomasochistes de Link. Zelda jouit un peu plus fort quand Link lui redonne un coup de cravache. Des frissons agréables parcourent le corps du héros, il en oublie d'évoquer les mots de sécurité… Elle redemande des coups de cravache.

\- Encore, Link…

Link lui donne un coup de cravache sur les cuisses, les muscles du bras gauche de Link se tendent. Elle pousse un orgasme extatique. Il est en érection, transpirant de désir. Link défait les lanières qui lient les pieds de Zelda. La princesse sent les mains moites de Link qui passent sur ses jambes. Elle gémit le prénom de son partenaire sexuel, qui lui caresse le clitoris. Link écarte les jambes de Zelda, celle-ci lui dit :

\- Link, tu entends, il pleut dehors.

\- Oui, heureusement qu'on est à l'intérieur.

En disant ces mots, Link la pénètre doucement. Zelda ressent une immense vague de plaisir la submerger. Elle pousse des gémissements, plus Link donne des coups de reins, plus elle crie fort. Link a toujours sa cravache à la main, il frappe Zelda avec pendant qu'il lui fait l'amour. Link crie de plaisir, il jouit :

\- Oui, ça fait du bien…

Link donne un coup de bassin violent, Zelda penche sa tête en arrière, recule un petit peu sur le lit, les draps se froissent et elle pousse un orgasme. Link se met sur elle, l'écrasant contre le lit. Link la couvre de baisers, appuie sur ses seins, lui mord les oreilles. Link est tout humide, de la sueur lui coule sur tout le corps. Link retire son écharpe bleue des yeux de Zelda. Link lui fait l'amour, Zelda voit Link au dessus d'elle, entre ses cuisses, transpirant, collant. Link jouit en poussant des gémissements. Link lui murmure :

\- Vous êtes chaude…

\- Oui, j'ai très chaud…

Zelda rougit et caresse Link. Link met ses mains sur les oreilles de Zelda et les caresse.

\- J'adore vos oreilles, elles sont si belles…

\- Oui, tu me la déjà dis…

\- J'aime vous le redire…

Zelda cherche à retirer les lanières qui lient ses mains. Elle tourne et remue dans tous les sens pour les enlever, mais impossible, Link la détache enfin. Zelda en profite pour lui caresser les oreilles, Link ne dit rien et se laisse caresser. Il sourit, cela lui fait énormément plaisir. Puis, il fait sauvagement l'amour à Zelda, qui ressent beaucoup de plaisir et jouit. Zelda crie tellement fort que Link met sa main sur sa bouche. Elle rougit à cause du geste de domination de Link.

\- Chut ! J'ai entendu les gens de la chambre d'à côté se lever.

Link retire son pénis du vagin de Zelda et colle son oreille au mur pour écouter ce que font les gens à côté. Link déclare :

\- C'est bon, il n'y a rien.

Zelda se met sous la couverture en satin violette toute froissée, elle sent Link qui vient se blottir contre elle. La princesse lui sourit et l'entoure de ses bras, sauf que le héros agrippe ses hanches et la change de positions, pour la mettre à quatre pattes. Link fait violemment rentrer son sexe dans celui de Zelda, en la prenant par derrière. Elle s'accroche aux draps, et pousse des souffles de plaisir, en mettant sa tête contre l'oreiller. Il tire sur sa longue tresse pour lui faire relever la tête, elle gémit encore une fois. Le héros reprend sa cravache et fouette les fesses de Zelda avec, elle hurle de plaisir, toute essoufflée. Link approche ses lèvres de l'oreille droite de Zelda et lui murmure :

\- Je vous ai bien baisé…

Zelda ne répond pas, elle sent les mains de Link passer sur ses fesses. Elle n'ose pas parler à Link. Elle a pourtant fait l'amour deux fois avec lui. Link lui parle doucement :

\- Vous êtes fatiguée ?

Zelda fait oui de la tête, enfouie dans son oreiller. Il se retire d'elle doucement, elle s'allonge dans le lit. Link lui donne une fessée et lui dit :

\- Bonne nuit ma chérie !

\- Oh, doucement Link… murmure Zelda en rougissant.

Zelda écoute la pluie pour s'endormir, Link lui chuchote :

\- Vous voulez prendre mon écharpe pour dormir ?

\- Oh non merci, c'est gentil, mais, j'écoute la pluie torrentielle qu'il y a dehors pour m'endormir.

Link s'agrippe doucement à Zelda en frissonnant de plaisir.

\- Zelda, je vous aime…

\- Moi aussi Link, dit Zelda en le serrant le plus fort possible dans ses bras.

La pluie continue de tomber, il fait nuit noire, Link et Zelda sont endormis, blottis l'un contre l'autre. L'orage gronde dans le ciel, un éclair illumine la chambre, traverse les rideaux transparents du lit et fait briller la couverture en satin violette. Cette lumière réveille Zelda, qui entend le balancement de l'horloge en face du lit. Elle s'assoit dans le lit, elle écoute le balancement régulier de l'horloge. Zelda entend Link remuer dans le lit, il est sur le dos, puis se met sur le côté droit. Il soupire, cale sa tête dans son oreiller et dort. Zelda se remet sous la couverture et se blottit contre Link, elle murmure :

\- Je n'aime pas l'orage…

Elle sent Link qui se tourne vers elle, la prend dans ses bras et lui chuchote :

\- Ce n'est rien, nous sommes à l'intérieur, dormez.

Le lendemain matin, Link, Zelda et Lana prennent leur petit déjeuner au restaurant de l'auberge. Link dit, en touillant son lait dans son bol :

\- Bon, on a buté tous les monstres ?

Zelda ne répond pas, elle est encore endormie. Lana lui répond :

\- Normalement oui !

Des Sakdoss arrivent, Zelda les voit par la fenêtre.

\- Link ! Il y a des Sakdoss dehors !

\- Bof, ce n'est pas grave, ils sont tellement faibles qu'ils ne feront de mal à personne ! répond Link à Zelda.


	9. L'invitation chez Link

Cela fait deux jours que Zelda n'a pas vu Link, depuis leur nuit d'amour à l'auberge. Elle repense à la soirée, où il lui donnait des coups de cravache. Zelda frissonne en pensant aux pratiques érotico-sadomasochistes que Link a fait avec elle. Elle allait sortir de sa chambre quand on frappe à la porte.

\- Oui, c'est pour quoi ? dit Zelda.

Ses jambes se mettent à trembler, son cœur s'emballe, elle imagine que c'est Link. Elle ouvre la porte doucement et voit un garde qui se tient bien droit devant elle.

\- Bonjour, Votre Altesse, vous avez reçu une lettre de Link.

\- Ah, heu, oui… Merci beaucoup ! balbutie Zelda.

Le garde demande à Zelda :

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, oui, très bien !

Zelda referme la porte, mais le garde l'interroge :

\- J'informe Dame Impa, sur la lettre que vous avez reçue ?

\- Non, non, ne la mêle pas dans mes affaires !

\- D'accord, comme vous voudrez, Votre Altesse.

Le garde repart en s'inclinant, Zelda ferme la porte doucement. Elle va s'asseoir sur son lit, toute excitée d'ouvrir la lettre de Link. La princesse Zelda ouvre la lettre délicatement, en retirant le petit cachet de cire qui fermait la lettre. Elle commence à la lire.

« Mon amour,

Cela fait deux jours que nous nous ne sommes pas vus… J'aimerais tellement vous revoir. Et puis, je me disais, pourquoi vous ne viendrez pas chez moi ? Je vous invite à dîner, ce soir, vers 19 heures. J'espère que vous viendrez… Mais le plus important, c'est que ce nous ferons dans ma chambre…

Je vous embrasse très fort, ma princesse,

Link »

Après avoir lu la lettre, Zelda la pose délicatement sur son lit. Elle sort de sa chambre, sans verrouiller la porte, elle se dit :

\- Je vais aller faire un tour dans le bourg, pour voir si je ne trouve pas un petit quelque chose pour Link…

Zelda chantonne gaiement, elle ne regarde pas où elle va et fonce sur sa nourrice dans le couloir.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? lui demande Impa.

\- Oh, je vais me balader dans le bourg.

\- Ca tombe bien, aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du marché !

Zelda cache sa joie, elle va pouvoir trouver un cadeau à Link. Elle s'empresse de descendre les escaliers quand Impa lui lance :

\- Vous êtes pressée !

\- Oui, oui !

Zelda disparaît en vitesse dans les escaliers. Impa se demande bien ce qui peut la motiver.

\- Mmh, c'est bizarre qu'elle parte aussi vite… Oh, elle a laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte…

Zelda est arrivée à l'entrée du bourg. Il y a beaucoup de monde, c'est jour de marché. En se baladant entre les étalages de fruits et de légumes, la princesse pense :

\- Impa a l'air bizarre aujourd'hui… J'ai l'impression qu'elle me surveille de plus en plus… Bon, il faut que je trouve un cadeau pour mon amour…

Elle commence par chercher dans des boutiques d'armes, pour lui trouver une nouvelle épée. Elle a beau chercher elle ne trouve rien. Zelda ne sait pas quoi lui acheter.

\- Mmh, j'aurais dû lui demandé ce qu'il aime… Je ne le connais pas assez…

Soudain, la princesse Zelda voit son héros, qui regarde des menottes. Zelda devient toute rouge, jusqu'aux oreilles et essaie de se faire discrète, pour ne pas que Link la remarque. Son cœur n'arrête pas de battre rapidement, il tape tellement fort, qu'elle a l'impression que tout le monde l'entend à l'extérieur. Zelda est stressée, elle a l'impression qu'il va se retourner et l'attacher avec les menottes qu'il a entre les mains. Ce sont des menottes assez épaisses en cuir, avec du velours rouge à l'intérieur. Zelda est stressée, mais elle ressent une certaine jouissance. Elle imagine Link qui lui met les menottes autour de ses poignets. Le héros à l'écharpe tourne la tête, Zelda se cache derrière la tente d'un marchand.

\- Ouf, il ne m'a pas vu… souffle la princesse.

Il ne sait pas que la princesse est là, il ne sait pas non plus qu'elle l'observait en train de regarder des menottes. Zelda entend Link parler avec le marchand de la boutique de menottes :

\- C'est combien la paire de menottes ? demande Link.

\- 20 rubis.

\- D'accord.

Link fouille dans sa poche et sort quelques rubis bleus et verts. Le marchand compte :

\- Le compte est bon ! Vous allez faire quoi avec ces menottes ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous le dire, c'est ma vie privée, répond Link.

Le marchand se met à rire :

\- Ha, ha, vous allez pratiquer le BDSM ?

Link rougit :

\- …

\- Je rigole ! Je ne dirais rien ! s'esclaffe le vendeur.

Link range ses menottes et part. La jeune femme sort enfin de sa cachette, elle est soulagé qu'il ne l'ait pas vu.

\- Oh la, la, il est tellement sulfureux avec ses menottes… fantasme Zelda.

Pour le cadeau de Link, elle a soudainement une idée :

\- Oh, je sais ce que je vais lui offrir…

Zelda se dirige vers une petite boutique et demande :

\- Bonjour, je pourrais savoir si vous vendez des, heu, des martinets…

\- Non, mais par contre il y en a là-bas, dans la petite échoppe, près de la boutique de masques.

Zelda regarde attentivement la petite échoppe.

\- Mais, c'est une boutique où ils vendent des…

La vendeuse répond :

\- Ah oui, ils vendent des produits animaliers, les martinets, c'est pour taper les chiens !

\- Oui, oui, je suis d'accord avec vous…

Zelda pense surtout à autre chose. La vendeuse continue la discussion :

\- Des fois, il y a des sadomaso qui viennent dans l'échoppe pour animaux, pour s'acheter des martinets, sachant qu'il y a la boutique de masques à côté…

Zelda devient rouge écarlate, par gêne. Elle s'exclame :

\- Oh, je dois acheter un martinet pour mes Cocottes qui, bon, j'y vais, merci du renseignement !

La princesse Zelda part en courant vers l'échoppe pour produits animaliers, qui sert aussi pour les pratiquants de BDSM, mais personne n'ose le dire.

Elle arrive devant la porte d'entrée de la boutique, mais n'ose pas entrer. Zelda hésite à entrer. La vendeuse de la boutique la remarque par la fenêtre et vient lui ouvrir la porte :

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous attendez ? La boutique est ouverte ! dit doucement la vendeuse.

\- Heu, oh oui, désolée, hésite Zelda.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Vous venez pour quoi ?

Zelda devient toute rouge, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est gênée, sa timidité ressort.

\- Oh, je recherche un…un martinet !

La vendeuse braille en montrant une étagère :

\- Oh, un martinet ? On en a ici !

\- Ah oui, c'est bien…

La vendeuse lui montre un magnifique martinet avec des lanières en cuir noir. Elle fait une démonstration du martinet, en le claquant sur une table. Zelda crie de plaisir à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer le martinet dans les mains de Link.

\- C'est notre plus beau martinet, il claque très bien ! Pratique pour faire taire un chien !

\- Cela marche aussi pour les Hy… euh, les Cocottes, dit Zelda en balbutiant, vous savez, mes Cocottes sont incorrigibles !

\- Oui, ça marche pour les Cocottes ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

Zelda souffle, elle a faillit dire « cela marche aussi pour les Hyliens ? ». La vendeuse lui donne le martinet pour qu'elle puisse le regarder. Elle touche les lanières du martinet et demande à la femme qui vend cet objet :

\- Les lanières font bien mal ?

\- A votre avis ? dit la vendeuse en rigolant.

Zelda se détend, et lui sourit.

\- Je voudrais l'acheter, combien de rubis vaut-il ?

\- C'est un martinet de grande qualité, il vaut 80 rubis, répond la vendeuse.

\- Oh, heu, il y a une boite pour le ranger ?

\- Pourquoi vous voudriez une boite pour ranger un martinet ?

Zelda est gênée, mais elle rétorque, pour paraître naturelle :

\- Je veux prendre une boite pour le ranger, pour ne pas l'abimer…

Zelda fait en réalité un cadeau à Link, elle a envie de lui faire une surprise. La vendeuse met finalement le martinet dans une boite, puis donne la boite à Zelda. Zelda paye le martinet, la propriétaire de l'échoppe la remercie :

\- Merci beaucoup d'être venue dans ma boutique !

\- Oh, de rien ! répond la princesse Zelda.

\- Revenez si jamais vous avez un problème avec vos Cocottes !

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr…

Zelda sort d'un pas rapide de ce lieu, en lâchant un petit « au revoir », avec une voix fluette.

Une fois sortie de l'échoppe, Zelda sert la boite contenant le martinet contre sa poitrine. Elle pense très fort à Link, quand il passe juste devant elle. La princesse étouffe un gémissement en se mordant les lèvres. Il ne se retourne même pas et continue son chemin. Zelda est pétrifiée, elle a eu peur que Link l'ait vue.

\- Il m'a vue ? Pas vue ? se dit Zelda dans sa tête, s'il m'avait vue, il se serait arrêté…

Elle entend les pas de Link dans sa tête, en plus du cliquetis des menottes qu'il a dans sa poche. Zelda s'assure que le jeune homme est parti pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle pose le cadeau pour Link sur son lit. Elle s'assoit ensuite sur son lit et ouvre la boite qui contient le précieux martinet. Zelda le prend dans ses mains, mais elle serait incapable de fouetter quelqu'un avec. La porte grince doucement, elle range le martinet dans la boite en vitesse, la Sheikah arrive dans sa chambre subitement, en tonnant :

\- Tenez, c'est pour qui ce cadeau ?

\- Heu, c'est, heu, pour Li… euh, pour moi !

\- Vous vous offrez des cadeaux, c'est bizarre…

\- J'ai le droit de me faire plaisir ! râle Zelda.

\- Et qui y a-t-il dans ce cadeau ? demande Impa, curieuse.

\- Euh, je ne te le dirai pas…

Zelda sent ses joues qui deviennent bouillantes. Elle interroge sa nourrice :

\- Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ? Tu es vraiment bizarre !

La femme aux cheveux blancs allait ouvrir la bouche, mais elle la referme aussitôt. Elle quitte la chambre en silence, laissant Zelda seule, qui souffle de soulagement.

\- Ouf, heureusement qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'i l'intérieur de cette boite… pense-t-elle.

Zelda a vraiment hâte d'aller chez Link. Elle cherche la lettre que lui a envoyée par celui-ci. Elle cherche partout, mais ne la trouve pas.

\- C'est bizarre, je l'avais mise sur mon lit… Bon, tant pis, je me rappelle de l'heure, c'est le principal…

L'heure du dîner chez son amant est arrivée. Zelda prend son cadeau, elle a la boule au ventre, elle a peur de croiser Impa dans les couloirs. Elle décide de prendre les passages secrets pour sortir du château sans se faire repérer.

Une fois sortie du château, Zelda se dit :

\- Mince, je ne sais pas où Link habite !

Tout à coup, une petite lumière bleue arrive vers la princesse Zelda, c'est la fée de Link.

\- Ah, bonsoir Proxie ! dit joyeusement Zelda.

\- Bonsoir Votre Altesse, suivez-moi, je vais vous accompagner chez lui.

Zelda est heureuse, elle va pouvoir trouver la maison de Link facilement, grâce à Proxie. Elle grimpe sur son cheval et suit la petite boule lumineuse bleue. Elles traversent la plaine d'Hyrule, où quelques petits monstres rôdent la nuit. Elles commencent à s'enfoncer dans la forêt. La forêt est très sombre, les rayons de la lune n'arrivent pas à passer à travers les feuilles d'arbres touffues.

Au bout d'un moment, Zelda aperçoit une petite maison dans une clairière, éclairée par la lune. Elle s'écrie :

\- Sommes-nous arrivées ?

\- Oui, lui répond Proxie.

Zelda descend rapidement de son cheval, l'attache à un arbre, puis court vers la maison de Link, le cadeau de son chéri dans les mains. Elle frappe à la porte de la maison, toute excitée. Link lui ouvre la porte, il n'a même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle se jette dans ses bras. Il la serre très fort contre lui, en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou. Il l'embrasse ensuite sur la bouche, langoureusement, en lui mordant les lèvres. Zelda gémit et se cramponne à Link. Proxie tousse :

\- Hem, hem ! Il n'y avait pas un dîner de prévu ?

\- Ah si, chuchote Zelda, tiens Link, je t'ai apporté un cadeau…

\- Merci ma princesse !

Link prend le cadeau que lui a offert Zelda, puis fait un petit bisou sur le front de la princesse.

\- Je peux l'ouvrir ? demande Link.

\- C'est à toi de voir, si tu veux l'ouvrir plus tard…

\- Je vais l'ouvrir maintenant ! déclare Link, en entrouvrant la boite.

Zelda se demande comment va réagir Link en voyant le martinet dans la boite. Il ouvre la boite très lentement, comme s'il voulait la faire stresser, jouer avec ses nerfs.

\- Dépêche-toi, murmure Zelda.

Link sort soudainement le martinet de la boite et fouette l'air avec, Zelda sursaute, elle manque de tomber par terre, mais elle se rattrape sur une chaise.

\- C'est impressionnant ? rigole Link, pour détendre Zelda.

\- Euh, oui… Oh, Link, j'ai faim, est-ce que nous pouvons commencer le dîner ?

\- Bien sûr ma chérie, après, on fera l'amour, dit Link en attrapant Zelda.

Zelda répond tout doucement :

\- Oui, oui…

Link amène son invitée à table et lui demande si elle veut boire quelque chose :

\- Vous voulez de l'eau ?

\- Oui, comme d'habitude !

Link va dans sa cuisine puis revient avec un pichet d'eau pour Zelda. Il sert la princesse et se sert aussi un verre d'eau. Il amène ensuite le plat, il a fait du poisson grillé.

\- Je suis désolé ma chérie, ce n'est pas terrible…

\- Oh si, cela me convient, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne suis pas exigeante.

Zelda attend que Link lui demande de se servir, il la regarde sans rien dire, en la fixant. Elle hésite à lui demander, Link lui dit finalement :

\- Servez-vous librement.

\- Merci…

Zelda prend un poisson, le plus petit, pour laisser le plus gros à Link. Il mange rapidement son poisson, limite en broyant les arêtes, tellement il mâche vite. La princesse mange le plus doucement possible, contrairement à Link, pour ne pas se blesser avec les arêtes de son poisson. Zelda met un peu de citron sur son poisson, pour mettre du goût.

\- Tu es pressé Link ! remarque-t-elle.

Link acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, il lui demande ensuite :

\- Voulez-vous un dessert ?

\- Oh oui !

\- J'ai des pommes si vous voulez.

\- Oui.

Il se rapproche d'elle et lui dit :

\- Arrêtez de répondre par « oui »… Vous n'êtes pas encore en position de soumission.

\- D'accord, répond-elle en prenant une belle pomme rouge.

Elle croque dans le fruit en regardant Link, qui a l'air impatient. Elle mange sa pomme doucement, il a envie qu'elle aille plus vite.

\- Zelda, dépêchez-vous !

\- Nous avons le temps, ne t'inquiètes pas…

\- Ah, vous n'avez pas envie que je vous fouette avec « votre » martinet ?

\- Oh oui… marmonne Zelda en finissant sa pomme.

Link lui prend la main et lui murmure :

\- Allons dans ma chambre…

Après ce dîner très rapide, Link a emmené Zelda dans sa chambre. Sa chambre est très simple, il y a juste un grand lit, une table de nuit à côté, une bibliothèque, une petite salle de bain et une toute petite fenêtre près de la bibliothèque. Zelda est assise sur son lit, elle le regarde se déshabiller, elle observe son corps musclé, sa poitrine robuste, ses abdominaux bien dessinés. Link pose le martinet que lui a offert Zelda sur sa table de nuit. Il met sa main sur sa poche, qui contient la paire de menottes et se dit dans sa tête :

\- Mmh, ça, ce sera pour plus tard…

Link ordonne à Zelda de se déshabiller et de s'allonger sur le lit. Elle exécute les ordres qu'il lui dit. Zelda pousse des gémissements en se déshabillant, ce qui excite énormément Link. Une fois que le héros est totalement dénudé, il va se mettre sur le lit. Il prend les lanières qui tiennent ses armes, sa ceinture, mais aussi de nouvelles lanières qu'il a achetées. Il prend les lanières entre ses mains et dit à sa partenaire :

\- Vous êtes prête à être attachée ?

Zelda fait oui de la tête, en rougissant de plaisir cette fois-ci. Link se met sur elle et lui fait passer une de ses lanières entre ses jambes. Zelda pousse un gémissement. Elle essaie de se tourner, mais il la bloque, il lui attache la main gauche au lit.

\- Tu me la déjà fais… murmure Zelda.

\- Oh, je le sais bien…

Le chevalier prend une autre lanière en cuir, il lui attache ensuite la main droite. Elle agite ses jambes dans tous les sens mais Link les attache ensemble avec une autre lanière. Zelda commence à jouir, très doucement.

Zelda est totalement soumise à Link, il prend le martinet que lui a offert sa princesse chérie. Il fait passer les lanières en cuir noir du martinet sur le corps de Zelda. La princesse ressent pleins de frissons qui lui parcourent la peau. Link lui caresse les cuisses voluptueusement et lui chuchote aussi :

\- Votre chair est si ferme…

Link n'arrête pas de caresser Zelda, elle pousse des petits gémissements. Le héros donne un coup de martinet à Zelda, sur ses cuisses, elle gémit en murmurant le nom de son partenaire. Une trace rouge apparaît sur la cuisse gauche de Zelda. Des larmes lui coulent sur le visage. Link s'inquiète et lui demande :

\- Ca va Zelda, je ne vous ai pas trop fait mal ?

\- Non, cela me fait plaisir, même si j'ai mal…

\- Vous savez, si je dépasse vos limites, vous devez dire vos mots de sécurité ! la prévient son maître.

\- Oui ! déclare la princesse, maintenant qu'elle en a pris connaissance.

Les mots de sécurité sont une des bases des relations sadomasochistes avec le consentement, ce qu'ils font depuis le début.

\- Dites-les.

\- Sagesse, Courage et Force ! s'exclame Zelda, car elle les connait par cœur.

\- Oui ! Rappelez-vous bien de ses mots de sécurité !

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Link lui caresse les épaules, il les embrasse, puis il lui caresse les cheveux, renifle leur odeur.

\- Ma princesse, j'aime tellement votre odeur…

\- Link, fouette-moi… chuchote Zelda.

Avant de la fouetter, Link lui bande son écharpe bleue autour de ses yeux, en lui rappelant qu'il ne doit pas trop donner d'ordres. Il reprend ensuite son martinet et la fouette. Zelda se raidit d'un coup, il l'a fouetté sur son intimité. Il chatouille les mamelons de la princesse en passant les lanières du martinet dessus. Link lui fouette ses seins, elle pousse un « Oh ! », en soulevant son corps et en tirant sur les lanières, avec lesquelles elle est attachée. Il retire la lanière qui tenait ses jambes liées entre elle, Zelda pousse un petit cri plaintif :

\- Oh, Link, tu vas me faire l'amour ?

Link écarte les cuisses de la princesse lentement, qui sait très bien ce qui va se passer après :

\- A votre avis ?

Link pénètre Zelda doucement, en s'agrippant à ses cuisses. Elle ressent du plaisir quand il commence à remuer en elle. Elle atteint l'orgasme, elle aime quand Link lui fait l'amour de cette manière, en lui caressant le clitoris. Il est au dessus d'elle à lui donner des coups des reins, il lui caresse les seins en même temps, avec sa main droite, l'autre est occupée avec le petit bourgeon. Zelda a son dos qui frotte contre la couverture de satin du lit, cela lui fait des petites caresses, car le tissu est tout doux. Link est heureux, il trouve très agréable la sensation de pénétrer la princesse, mais ce qu'il lui fait le plus plaisir, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Il jouit enfin en elle, en lui donnant tout ce qu'il a.

Après ce rapport sexuel torride, Link soulève un peu son écharpe bleue, qui est autour des yeux de Zelda. Il passe sa langue sur les lèvres de sa soumise, d'une manière langoureuse. Link resserre bien l'écharpe autour des yeux de sa partenaire.

\- Zelda, vous êtes encore toute humide…

\- Oui, oui…

\- Vous êtes mouillée, murmure Link.

Zelda pousse un gémissement et s'accroche aux deux lanières, qu'elle a autour des poignets.

\- Arrêtez de gémir comme ça, ça m'excite…

Link passe sa main gauche sur les seins de Zelda, un peu rouges après le coup de martinet, doucement. Elle gémit, un peu plus fort cette fois. Il l'embrasse ensuite entre les seins. Elle pousse un petit cri de satisfaction, Zelda est toute essoufflée, son corps est humide. Elle ordonne à Link :

\- Link, donne-moi un autre coup de martinet !

\- Vous ne me donnez pas d'ordre !

Zelda gémit et se tortille dans tous le sens, voyant ce manque d'obéissance de la part de la princesse, il la fouette avec le martinet.

\- Oui ! hurle Zelda.

Il lui caresse la tête, en lui retirant ses lanières.

\- Chuut, vous dormez maintenant… chuchote Link en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- D'accord…

Zelda obéit tout de suite à Link, en essayant de se mettre sous la couverture. Elle ne voit rien avec l'écharpe sur les yeux. Link lui met la couverture sur elle. Il se met ensuite avec elle dessous.

\- Et ton écharpe ? Tu ne me l'enlèves pas ? murmure Zelda.

\- Non, je veux que vous la gardiez…

Link éteint sa bougie, embrasse Zelda sur les lèvres et se blottit sous la couverture. Il lui dit :

\- J'ai fait exprès de ne pas préparer de repas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais juste envie que vous veniez chez moi, pour voir ma maison.

\- Ah bon ?

Link fait un sourire sadique, mais en même temps doux.

\- Voyons, vous êtes venue ici parce que j'avais envie de faire l'amour avec vous.


	10. Pas si candide (POV de Link)

Cette soirée avec Zelda était sublime, j'ai atteint l'orgasme deux fois ! Zelda a atteint l'orgasme trois fois. Elle est toujours en train de dormir dans mon lit.

Je suis tellement amoureux d'elle. Son odeur me rend fou, sa peau est si douce, si pure. Je pourrais passer ma journée à l'observer, la dévorer du regard, à la caresser et l'embrasser… Ah, la voilà qui arrive dans ma cuisine, toute habillée.

\- Oh, bonjour Link !

\- Bonjour Zelda, vous êtes déjà habillée ?

\- Oui !

Je l'embrasse et lui dis de s'installer à table, puis je lui sers une tisane. Je la regarde, elle a l'air gênée… Elle me dit, en touillant sa tisane avec sa cuillère nerveusement :

\- J'aimerais savoir quelque chose…

\- Quoi donc ? lui dis-je avec une voix douce.

\- Link, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es sombre et sadomaso.

Je n'ai pas envie de vous le dire ! Je ne vais pas lui dire comme ça… Si elle découvre mon secret… Elle insiste.

\- Link !

\- Non ! Et puis, vous le savez déjà !

\- Mais...

J'ai hurlé tellement fort qu'elle a fait un bond sur sa chaise. Son visage pâli, ses yeux se gonflent de larmes. Elle mériterait bien une punition, pour avoir posé cette question.

Je lui prends les mains, en les caressant, et je m'excuse.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous crier dessus.

\- Non, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû insister…

Je la regarde en la fixant. Elle baisse les yeux et murmure :

\- Link, punis-moi…

\- Tout de suite ?

\- Oui…

Je me lève, puis je vais vers Zelda. Je la plaque contre la table et lui bloque les poignets dans le dos. Je lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Mmh, je me demande bien quelle punition je vais vous infliger…

Elle me répond d'une voix toute petite :

\- Fais-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Et bien, je vais vous caresser et vous n'avez pas le droit de jouir !

Je lie les mains de ma princesse dans son dos grâce à une de mes lanières en cuir. Je lui mets sa tête contre la table. J'ouvre l'arrière de sa robe, lui retire sa culotte doucement. Je passe mes doigts sur la chair délicate de ses cuisses. Elle pousse des petits cris, je lui donne une fessée. Elle étouffe un cri de plaisir. Elle me supplie pour que je me mette nu :

\- Link, j'aimerais tellement que tu te déshabilles…

\- Non, non ! Je reste habillé.

Je sens que Zelda va jouir à un moment ou un autre ! Elle résiste à mes caresses. Je descends mes mains vers son pubis, puis sa vulve. Je sens que Zelda frissonne. Je lui caresse son intimité.

\- Link, laisse-moi jouir !

\- Non ma chérie…

Je continue de la caresser. Zelda me supplie :

\- Laisse-moi jouir, mon Link…

Elle a une toute petite voix, une voix de soumise. Quand Hyrule était en guerre, c'était elle qui nous donnait des ordres. Mais, quand elle est avec moi, elle est toute timide. C'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse de moi et elle aime bien être soumise à moi. Zelda se retient de jouir. Sa respiration devient de plus en plus rapide. Je sens qu'elle n'en peut plus, mais elle ne dit pas ses mots de sécurité.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez jouir, Votre Altesse, lui dis-je.

Elle pousse un cri de plaisir, avec une voix si sensuelle, ça m'excite tellement… Zelda continue de gémir, alors que je ne la touche plus.

\- Vous pouvez arrêtez de gémir, je ne vous touche plus.

\- Oui…

Je lui détache ses mains de derrière son dos et lui remonte sa culotte.

\- Voilà, c'est fini ! lui dis-je.

Zelda se tourne vers moi. Elle me regarde en souriant. Son visage est humide de transpiration. Je la prends dans mes bras, regarde ses beaux yeux bleus et lui dis :

\- Vous savez, je vous ai déjà fouetté et dominé…

\- Oui…

Zelda me répond toujours par « Oui… » Je demande à Zelda en lui caressant doucement les cheveux :

\- Accepteriez-vous de vous soumettre à moi ?

Elle devient rouge comme une tomate.

\- Je… je ne peux pas, Impa ne serait pas d'accord… Oh…

Elle se blottit contre moi, elle me chuchote, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un écoute notre conversation :

\- Link, je suis consentante et j'aimerais me soumettre à toi, mais Impa…

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'Impa ne serait pas d'accord ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle me posait des questions sur le cadeau que j'allais t'offrir, et, je ne sais pas, elle a l'air bizarre en ce moment.

Zelda me fait un câlin et s'exclame :

\- Je suis d'accord pour me soumettre à toi !

\- D'accord, mais de toute façon, ça vous faisait plaisir quand je vous donnais des coups de cravache ?

\- Oui !

Je lui caresse la joue droite et lui chuchote :

\- Appelez-moi Maître.

Zelda pose sa tête contre mon torse, et enlace ses bras autour de ma taille. Elle me murmure d'une voix sensuelle :

\- Oui, je t'aime Maître Link…

\- Mais seulement pendant nos séances sadomasochistes !

Je pose mes mains sur sa tête, je lui masse le crâne puis je caresse ses belles oreilles. Elle se cramponne à moi, elle essaie de me serrer le plus fort possible dans ses bras. Je renifle l'odeur de ses cheveux, ils sentent si bon. J'hésite à lui montrer des images de bondage, même si je l'ai déjà attachée avec des lanières. Je pince légèrement son oreille gauche, je lui murmure :

\- Venez avec moi dans le canapé, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

\- Oui, je te suis Link.

Je lui prends la main et je l'emmène d'un pas hésitant vers mon canapé. Elle s'assoit dans mon canapé et attend.

\- Vous ne bougez pas !

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Je la domine, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle me désobéisse. Je fouille dans mes livres, je trouve enfin le livre sur le Bondage, Domination, Soumission, Sadomasochisme. Cet ouvrage est un peu comme le livre sur « Pratique du sadomasochisme » mais avec plus d'images. Je m'installe à côté d'elle. Elle me regarde d'un air perplexe, puis jette un coup d'œil à la couverture du livre. Elle met son index sur la couverture et me demande :

\- Où as-tu trouvé ce livre ?

\- Vous le savez, à la bibliothèque !

\- Oh, tu ne l'as pas acheté ?

Hein ? Heu, si je l'ai acheté ! Ah, je n'ai pas trop envie de lui dire. Bon, je ne vais rien lui cacher !

\- Oui, le bibliothécaire a accepté de me le vendre !

\- Oh…

Zelda me caresse les mains, tout doucement, je sens à peine ses doigts. J'ouvre le livre sur le Bondage, Domination, Soumission, Sadomasochisme. Zelda sautille sur le canapé, toute excitée. Je lui montre ma main à plat pour la calmer :

\- Restez tranquille ou c'est la fessée.

Zelda se calme et se blottit contre moi. J'entoure mon bras gauche autour de sa taille, et je tourne les pages avec ma main droite. Je lui montre une page qui traite du bondage. Sur l'image, on voit une femme qui est ligoté avec une corde. La femme sur le dessin est nue et a l'air de ressentir du plaisir, ses jambes et ses mains sont liés ensemble. Je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer Zelda dans cette position. Zelda qui m'appellerait « Maître » et qui gémirait quand je lui murmurerais son prénom au creux de l'oreille. Elle me supplierait de la libérer et de lui retirer la corde qui lui serre les membres. Ses gémissements de plaisir, mêlés à des souffles de détresse. Oh oui, ça m'excite…

Zelda me sort de mes sombres pensées érotiques, en me tapotant légèrement l'épaule gauche. Elle me caresse le visage, je lui fais un petit bisou sur le front. J'ai une subite envie de l'embrasser avec la langue. De lécher ses douces lèvres et de faire pénétrer ma langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche, pour y rencontrer la sienne. J'ai surtout envie de faire rentrer autre chose dans sa bouche… Zelda continue de feuilleter le livre sur le Bondage, Domination, Soumission, Sadomasochisme. Elle me demande en tournant les pages lentement :

\- Comment on fait du bondage ?

\- Je dois, par exemple, vous ligoter avec une corde, cette même corde doit appuyer sur les zones érogènes et vous ressentez du plaisir.

J'appuie sur son pubis en disant ça. Elle pousse des petits cris sensuels. Il y a une espèce de tension sexuelle qui s'installe entre nous. Elle repousse mes mains de son entrejambe et s'exclame :

\- Ah, arrête…

Zelda détourne son regard du mien. Je lui prends le menton et la force à me regarder. Zelda fuit mon regard en tournant ses yeux bleus dans tous les sens. Je la fixe. Elle ne dit rien, moi non plus. Sa respiration s'accélère. Je regarde ses lèvres, ses lèvres rosées, prêtes pour le baiser. Je rapproche mes lèvres des siennes. Je les effleure, je passe ma langue dessus. Je l'embrasse passionnément, je sens ses lèvres qui remuent doucement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Zelda décolle ses lèvres des miennes. Elle regarde le livre et me dit :

\- Bon, heu, on continue la lecture ?

Zelda et moi continuons de lire le livre sur le Bondage, Domination, Soumission, Sadomasochisme. Elle me questionne à propos du fouet.

\- Link, tu me frapperas avec un fouet ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

Elle me regarde avec un air surpris.

\- Bah Link !

Je caresse ses cuisses, en m'appuyant dessus :

\- Bien sûr que si, que je vais vous fouetter !

Zelda pousse un gémissement de soulagement. Je lui caresse les seins et lui murmure :

\- Attendez, vous devrez me faire quelque chose en échange…

\- Quoi ? dit-elle en gémissant.

Je pose mes mains sur son visage et je lui dis franchement :

\- Vous devrez me faire une fellation.

\- Ah non, ça je ne peux pas, pas encore, je… je ne suis pas prête…

\- Si, vous êtes prête.

Son regard m'indique que je ne dois pas insister davantage. Je ne vais pas la forcer à me… voilà.

Zelda s'allonge dans mon canapé. Elle a l'air fatiguée. Je lui prends le livre sur le BDSM des mains, doucement et le repose sur les étagères. Elle commence à s'endormir. Je touche son front, qui est bouillant.

\- Link, je ne me sens pas bien…

\- Restez dormir ici.

\- Merci, mais je ne peux pas rester, Impa m'attend peut-être…

\- Restez, vous êtes malade !

\- Laisse-moi rentrer, Impa va s'inquiéter !

\- D'accord, mais je vais vous ramener à cheval.

\- Mon cheval ? Qui va le ramener ?

Je masse ses tempes et la rassure. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Elle tremble. C'est quand même bizarre qu'elle s'est sentie mal d'un coup.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je mets une couverture toute douce sur Zelda et je vais ouvrir. C'est Impa ! J'ai à peine le temps de la saluer, qu'elle me pousse et se dirige vers Zelda. Zelda est en train de pleurer.

\- J'ai mal à la tête !

\- Votre Altesse, Link vous a fait du mal ?

Zelda fait non de la tête. Impa l'aide à se relever.

\- Venez, on rentre au château, je vais vous faire une bonne tisane.

Je regarde sur ma table, Zelda n'a même pas fini ma tisane ! En même temps, elle a voulu que je la punisse… Tant pis ! Zelda a du mal à se lever du canapé. Je viens pour la porter, mais Impa me pousse un peu plus violemment. Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ! Je n'ai pas le droit de porter ma princesse ? Impa repart en silence, avec Zelda à moitié endormie dans ses bras. Je dis à Impa d'un ton agressif :

\- Comment vas-tu l'emmener ?

\- Je suis venue à pied, je repars avec son cheval.

\- Mais comment as-tu su que Zelda était ici ?

\- Tu en poses des questions ! s'exclame Impa en fermant la porte de ma maison.

Je vois Impa qui monte sur le cheval de Zelda et qui essaie de bien tenir Zelda, qui somnole. Elles repartent ensuite toutes les deux, vers le château.

Je me retrouve seul, avec Proxie qui tourne autour de moi. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle arrive ! Tant mieux, elle aurait gâché mon petit moment intime avec Zelda, où je lui caressais sa vulve et son clitoris. Zelda apprécie mes caresses, mes pratiques érotico-sadomasochistes, mes câlins… Ça m'énerve qu'elle soit partie, je voulais qu'elle reste, je l'aurais fait dormir dans mon lit. Je lui aurais caressé la tête, le plus doucement possible. Et ensuite, elle se serait endormie. Mais bon, Impa s'occupe de Zelda depuis qu'elle est bébé, c'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour elle. Elle est un peu comme sa fille, Impa serait prête à tout pour la sauver ou la protéger. Moi aussi. Mais, j'adore lui faire plaisir, l'embrasser, la caresser et lui faire l'amour. J'aime faire toutes ces choses pour lui prouver mon amour, qui est très fort pour elle.

Surtout quand on fait l'amour, Zelda jouit quand je fais rentrer ma verge dans son vagin. Ça lui fait plaisir, à moi aussi. Même quand je lui donne des coups de martinet, elle jouit, c'est qu'elle m'aime et elle aime bien être soumise. J'aime bien la dominer, il faudrait que j'établisse des consignes, que Zelda devra respecter. Allez, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite ! Je débarrasse la table, prends une feuille, une plume et de l'encre. Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais écrire ? Je me lance.

« Votre Altesse Zelda, lisez bien les consignes si dessous. Vous êtes soumise à moi et je vous donne quelques consignes à respecter, quand nous serons ensemble à faire des choses érotiques. Voici les consignes :

1- Vous perdrez votre statut royal, haut dans la société pendant les séances de sadomasochisme.

2- Moi Link, je suis votre maître pendant les séances de sadomasochisme.

3- Je pourrais peut-être vous attacher en laisse ou grimper sur vous et vous dompter avec un fouet.

4- Vous avez le droit de ne pas avoir envie de me faire une fellation ou autre. Je ne vous forcerai pas.

5- Vous pouvez me dire si je vous fais mal quand je vous pénètre ou vous fouette, en disant vos mots de sécurité.

6- J'utiliserai des liens, des menottes, une corde, un fouet, un martinet ou autre, pour vous fouetter et vous ligoter et mon écharpe bleue pour vous bander les yeux.

7- Quand nous coucherons ensemble, vous pourrez vous mettre en dessous moi ou sur moi, sur ma verge.

8- Vous ne devez jamais me désobéir.

9- Si vous me désobéissez je vous punirai.

10- Vous m'appartenez, vous pourrez m'appeler « Maître ».

11- Vous pourrez décider à quel jeu sexuel nous pourrons jouer.

12- Je pourrais vous bâillonner la bouche entièrement, que vous ne pourrez plus jouir.

13- Je vous appellerai « ma princesse », « Votre Altesse », « ma Zelda »...

Gardez bien cette feuille, vous en aurez besoin pour vous rappeler de mes consignes. Je pourrais peut-être les changer.

Signé Link. »

Ah, voilà, au bout d'une heure de réflexion et d'écriture, j'ai enfin trouvé les consignes que je donnerai à ma princesse ! J'ai tellement envie de lui amener la feuille tout de suite. Mais elle doit être en train de dormir dans sa chambre. Je préfère encore attendre un peu pour aller la voir, j'ai tout mon temps.

Il commence à pleuvoir ! Dommage, le ciel était tellement bleu, tellement pur. Le soleil brillait sur l'herbe toute jeune verdoyante, qui repousse après qu'Hyrule avait été anéanti par toutes ses batailles… Tant que j'y pense, il faudrait que j'aille acheter un fouet, je pourrais grimper sur Zelda et la fouetter. Je pense qu'elle appréciera.


	11. La méfiance d'Impa

La pluie tombe sur Hyrule. Il fait froid, le ciel est sombre, le temps est humide. Zelda est dans sa chambre, enfouie sous sa couverture. Elle a chaud, elle a de la fièvre. Elle se déshabille entièrement pour avoir moins chaud. Zelda se blottit dans sa couverture et essaie de dormir. Le bruit de la pluie berce la jeune femme. Elle sent qu'elle s'endort doucement. Elle se concentre sur les gouttes de pluie qui tombent contre les vitraux de sa fenêtre. La blonde finit par s'endormir, malgré sa forte fièvre.

Zelda rêve d'un ciel bleu, d'un ensoleillement doux. Elle est assise en plein milieu de la plaine d'Hyrule, parmi des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, vêtue de sa robe de nuit. Les oiseaux chantent, la nature est en train de se réveiller doucement. Soudain, le ciel s'assombrit, il commence à pleuvoir. Zelda se lève, elle court pour se mettre à l'abri. Mais quelqu'un l'arrête dans sa course.

\- Oh, qui êtes-vous ? Allez-vous mettre à l'abri !

La personne inconnue ne lui répond pas. Cette personne a le corps sombre, les yeux rouges. Elle se rapproche de Zelda et lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Je suis Link.

\- Non ! Tu n'es pas Link !

Elle le repousse légèrement, mais il lui fait un câlin, la princesse se laisse faire, attendrie par ce geste d'affection. L'homme mystérieux commence à l'embrasser, elle accepte son baiser, sauf qu'elle se rend compte d'une chose, elle embrasse quelqu'un autre Link…

\- Non !

Zelda se réveille en criant et en faisant un bond dans son lit.

-Oh Hylia, qui était ce Link dans mon rêve ?

Impa entre dans la chambre de la princesse Zelda sans frapper.

\- Impa ! La porte ! hurle Zelda.

\- Excusez-moi, mais le rêve que vous avez fait est prémonitoire, intervient Impa.

\- Comment sais-tu que j'ai rêvé de Link ?

\- Vous parliez dans votre sommeil.

Zelda ne dit rien. Elle sait bien qu'Impa pense du mal de Link.

\- Vous criez dans votre rêve, Link vous faisait du mal, il pourrait le faire en vrai. Il vous a fait quoi quand vous étiez chez lui ?

Zelda joue avec son oreiller, en le faisant rouler sur son lit. Elle ignore la question d'Impa. Elle se rhabille de sa longue robe de nuit et dit dans un souffle :

\- Oh, Link m'a fait l'amour.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui.

Zelda ment un peu, Link lui a fait l'amour, certes, mais il l'a frappé avec son martinet, attaché avec des lanières. La Sheikah regarde Zelda d'un air sceptique. Elle se jette sur Zelda et soulève sa robe de nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces traces rouges ? hurle Impa en observant ses cuisses.

\- C'est rien !

Le regard de la femme aux cheveux argentés s'assombrit, la couleur rouge laisse place à une couleur marron foncé. Impa passe ses doigts sur les traces rouges :

\- Est-ce Link qui vous a fait ça ?

La princesse reste muette.

\- Répondez-moi ! Je suis inquiète pour vous !

Sa fièvre n'arrête pas d'augmenter, Zelda sent son cœur qui tape dans sa poitrine. Elle transpire, elle veut prendre l'air, sortir sous la pluie, se rafraîchir. Mais, sortir dans son état aggraverait sa maladie. Impa la secoue pour la réveiller.

\- C'est quoi ces traces rouges ?!

\- Laisse-moi !

Zelda repousse Impa et se met sous sa couverture.

\- Arrêtez de réagir comme une enfant ! Vous êtes une femme ! Dites-moi ce que vous a fait Link !

\- Il m'a fouetté avec un martinet.

\- Ah ! Je comprends mieux les traces rouges !

Impa caresse la tête de Zelda et lui murmure, d'un air sec :

\- Link est dangereux, il veut profiter de vous, pour vous fouetter et vous dompter à sa guise. Vous êtes si sage que vous ne répliquez pas !

\- Mais j'aime Link, je suis amoureuse de lui ! J'aime ses pratiques sexuelles.

Sa nourrice éclate de rire :

\- Ha, ha, vous aimez la douleur ? Vous êtes tout simplement folle et masochiste !

Zelda ne dit aucun mot. Elle ? Masochiste ? Elle commence à se poser des questions, pourtant, c'est tellement évident…

\- Si j'étais masochiste, je me serais laissé humilier par Ganondorf et Cya et Hyrule n'existerait plus ! s'exclame Zelda.

\- C'est vrai, répond Impa agacée.

La garde du corps Sheikah essaie de trouver d'autres arguments contre Link. Elle sait que Zelda est folle amoureuse de lui et pourrait faire n'importe quoi.

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce que Link a dans sa tête ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Voyons ! Vous couchez avec lui, mais vous ne le connaissez pas !

\- Si, je le connais !

Elle regarde Impa d'un air perplexe. Elle connaît les pensées de Zelda.

\- Je sens que vous avez quelque chose à me dire…

\- J'ai demandé à Link pourquoi il est sombre et sadomaso, et il a réagit d'une manière bizarre.

\- Comment ça ? insiste la Sheikah.

\- Il n'a pas voulu me le dire, j'ai insisté, il m'a crié dessus. Je me suis excusée et je lui ai demandé de me punir.

Impa souffle en passant ses mains sur ses tempes.

\- Et il vous l'a dit en fin de compte ?

\- Non, il ne m'a rien dit.

Dehors, un homme marchant dans la tempête, se rapproche du château. Il arrive devant les grandes portes du palais de la princesse Zelda. Il frappe doucement aux portes.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne, aucun garde ne réagit.

\- Ouvrez ! C'est moi, Link !

Il continue de frapper aux portes, un peu plus fort cette fois. Il n'y a pas un bruit, seulement le bruit de la pluie qui tombe dans la rivière, sous le pont non loin du château. Link frappe aux portes en hurlant :

\- Zelda ! Zelda !

Il hurle le prénom de sa princesse, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient vides d'air.

\- Zelda, descendez… murmure Link à bout de souffle.

Il frappe les portes de toutes ses forces, en gémissant « Zelda, Zelda… »

Il est trempé, la pluie a mouillé ses vêtements et la feuille de consignes qu'il allait apporter à Zelda. Il était excité d'amener cette feuille de consignes, son pénis était en érection, rien que d'imaginer Zelda attachée en laisse, lui sur elle, la chevauchant, comme s'il chevauchait Epona. Puis il la fouetterait avec un long fouet noir. Link met sa main sur son pantalon et sent son pénis dur, qui ne tarde pas à redevenir mou, en voyant la feuille de consignes toute trempée, avec l'encre qui bave à cause de l'eau.

\- Tout ça pour rien… Pourquoi personne ne vient m'ouvrir ?

Il était heureux de présenter ses consignes pour ses pratiques érotico-sadomasochistes à Zelda. Il est désespéré, il va devoir tout récrire. Link essaie de récupérer sa feuille, qui n'est plus que de la bouillie de papier et d'encre. Il lâche la bouillie de feuille qui reste et s'agenouille à terre. Link retire son bonnet vert qu'il serre entre ses mains, pour l'essorer. Ses cheveux blonds mouillent et gouttent sur ses vêtements déjà trempés. De la boue se forme autour de lui. Il se lève et frappe une dernière fois aux portes.

\- Ouvrez, ouvrez ma princesse ! Ouvrez à votre maître !

Un garde ouvre une petite trappe pour voir qui est là.

\- Qui est-ce ? grommelle le garde.

\- Je suis Link, je voudrais voir Zelda !

\- Link ? C'est qui ?

Link se décompose.

\- Quoi ? Mais je suis l'homme qui a sauvé Hyrule ! hurle t-il.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui ! C'est moi qui ai sauvé Hyrule du chaos ! C'est moi qui ai tué tous ses putains de monstres ! Je suis le héros ! s'exclame-t-il, enragé par cette incompréhension des gardes.

\- Calmez-vous jeune homme, ou c'est le cachot !

\- Impa, j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un hurler dehors… remarque la princesse.

\- Mais non !

Impa pousse les rideaux, ouvre la fenêtre et regarde dehors, toujours avec son air méfiant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

Elle voit Link qui râle et qui affirme qu'il est vraiment Link, le héros d'Hyrule.

\- Ah, personne ne le fait rentrer ! Mon plan a bien marché !

Zelda réprimande Impa :

\- Ferme la fenêtre ! Il fait un mauvais temps dehors !

\- Désolée Votre Altesse. Pour information, il n'y a personne dehors…

\- Ah merci, sinon tu l'aurais fait rentrer, hein ? déclare la souveraine d'Hyrule.

\- Oh, et bien oui, Votre Altesse ! répond la nourrice.

Impa referme la fenêtre et les rideaux. Elle dit à Zelda.

\- Reposez-vous bien, je vous prépare quelque chose ?

\- Oh non merci…

Impa quitte la pièce en souriant à la princesse, qui lui sourit aussi en retour.

\- Mmh, bizarre, Impa est beaucoup trop gentille… pense Zelda dans sa tête.

Link essaie toujours de prouver que c'est bien lui.

\- Mais regardez, c'est bien moi le héros ! Vous voyez bien que j'ai l'écharpe bleue, la tenue verte !

Impa arrive derrière le garde, contente de son plan étrange :

\- Tiens, on se retrouve !

\- Impa ! Je veux voir Zelda !

\- Non, elle est malade. Et puis, si c'est pour lui montrer tes consignes douteuses.

Link montre la bouillie de papier où étaient notées ses consignes sadomasochistes, en la faisant tomber au sol.

\- Dommage, dit Impa, sarcastique.

Link force la porte en hurlant. Un garde et Impa le maîtrisent.

\- Calme-toi Link !

\- Je veux voir Zelda…

\- Elle est malade, je t'ai dis ! Tu la verras demain ! crie-t-elle..

Link repart déçu. Il va s'asseoir derrière le château, adossé à un donjon. Le héros regarde le ciel gris foncé, la pluie tombante sur des petites fleurs jaunes devant ses pieds. Il hurle en espérant que Zelda l'entende. Link sort son ocarina et joue un air. Il joue joyeusement, en pensant à sa princesse. Il continue de jouer en improvisant un air.

\- Hé ho ! Link !

Link lève la tête et voit son amante qui lui fait de grands signes.

\- Viens mon amour ! Ne restes pas sous la pluie.

\- Impa m'a bloqué l'entrée du château !

Zelda a un mouvement de recul :

\- Hein ? Tu… tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui !

Zelda demande à Link :

\- Tu as ton grappin sur toi ?

\- Non, il est chez moi !

En disant cela, Link commence à grimper sur le mur du donjon. Il s'accroche aux pierres, mais glisse par terre. Il est plein de boue, mais il retente. La pensée de pouvoir toucher et caresser Zelda le motive pour grimper.

\- J'arrive pour vous, ma princesse !

\- Attention à toi, Link !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas !

Link grimpe, motivé par l'amour qu'il porte à Zelda.

Il arrive enfin vers Zelda. Celle-ci lui attrape les mains et l'amène sur sa petite terrasse. Ils rentrent ensuite dans la chambre de la princesse.

\- Link, assis toi sur mon lit.

Link s'est assis sur le lit de Zelda. Elle se met à ses pieds pour lui retirer ses bottes. Link se détend, il écarte les jambes.

\- Oh Link, tu es tout mouillé !

\- La pluie…

Elle tire sur ses bottes le plus doucement possible, avec une délicatesse inégalée. Une bosse se forme dans le pantalon de Link, cela l'excite que Zelda soit à ses pieds. Il prend les mains de sa princesse et les met entre ses cuisses.

\- Link…

La tension sexuelle monte entre Link et Zelda, ça le fait sourire. Il dirige les mains de sa princesse vers sa braguette.

\- Ouvrez mon pantalon…

\- Non… Je ne suis pas prête et, j'ai de la fièvre !

Il prend le visage de la princesse dans ses mains, en le lui caressant. Elle gémit, très doucement. Sa peau chauffe, en sentant les doigts de Link lui malaxer le visage.

\- Je vais soigner votre fièvre.

\- Comment ? demande-t-elle.

Link sort une fée guérisseuse, enfermée dans un petit bocal.

\- Ouvrez la bouche.

Zelda ouvre sa bouche en grand, Link lui fourre la fée guérisseuse à l'intérieur, elle a un petit hoquet de surprise en sentant un doigt de Link dans sa bouche. Elle avale la fée guérisseuse et s'agrippe aux genoux de Link.

\- Vous allez voir, vous allez guérir très vite.

\- Ca va déjà mieux ! clame Zelda.

Elle l'observe, elle a l'impression que le regard de son héros s'est assombri, peut-être un manque de luminosité ?

\- Link, tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait sombre dans la chambre ?

\- Non.

La luminosité convient très bien à Link, sauf que Zelda n'est pas de cet avis. Elle se lève rapidement et va allumer des bougies qui sont disposées au dessus de son lit. Elle s'agenouille devant Link, puis se remet dans sa position de départ, les mains sur les cuisses de Link.

\- Allez, murmure Link.

Zelda reprend sa mission et ouvre délicatement le pantalon de Link, de peur que son sexe lui saute à la figure, elle ne l'a jamais vu d'aussi près.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Détendez-vous…

Elle inspire et expire sereinement. Elle regarde Link d'un air apeuré, comme s'il était un parfait inconnu. Elle se perd dans son regard bleu pénétrant, il la fixe. Zelda frissonne, ses mamelons deviennent durs et se voient à travers sa robe de nuit. Link se passe la langue sur les lèvres, ce qui excite la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes très excitée…

\- Non…

Il lui met son index sur un de ses mamelons.

\- C'est quoi ça, à votre avis ?

Link domine totalement la princesse Zelda. Elle lui répond en gémissant :

\- Ce sont mes mamelons.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi sont-ils devenus durs ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai peut-être froid.

Link rétorque :

\- Vu comment l'ambiance est torride, ça m'étonnerait…

Elle continue d'ouvrir le pantalon de Link doucement. Elle a peur, mais en même temps, elle ressent du désir érotique. Elle ouvre la braguette de Link jusqu'au bout et aperçoit l'extrémité de sa verge. Le membre viril de Link est dressé, Zelda le fixe sans rien dire, elle a envie de lécher le gland, qui paraît lisse. Link pose sa main sur la tête de Zelda, au contact de ses cheveux, il les caresse lentement, puis appuie légèrement sur sa tête. La princesse comprend qu'elle doit faire une fellation à l'homme qui a sauvé son royaume.

\- Je dois mettre ma bouche dessus ?

\- Oui.

Elle rapproche sa bouche de plus en plus près du sexe de Link. Il est très excité, Zelda a l'air encore indécise, elle en meurt d'envie en réalité. Il ne peut plus se retenir, il déverse sa semence quand Zelda allait vraiment commencer. Elle en a sur les lèvres et un peu sur les joues.

\- Ah… Link, tu aurais pu attendre ! dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Ma princesse… Je n'en peux plus…

La princesse Zelda commence à sucer Link, en faisant rentrer son pénis dans sa bouche. Il ressent énormément de plaisir et pousse des petits gémissements. Elle croit que Link a mal :

\- Tu me dis si je te fais mal !

\- Non, c'est parfait… Continuez…

Elle fait des va-et-vient avec sa langue, il ne peut s'empêcher de jouir. Il met ses mains sur les épaules de sa princesse, il appuie très fort dessus, en tirant sur sa robe de nuit.

\- Zelda, je…

Elle retire sa bouche de sa verge, elle demande, inquiète :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Continuez…

Il gémit le prénom de sa princesse et des murmures de plaisir. Il l'incite à lécher plus vite.

\- Oui, oui, Zelda, oui…

Il appuie encore plus fort sur la tête de Zelda pour qu'elle accélère le rythme, elle passe sa langue le long de son pénis, arrivée au gland, elle le fait entrer dans sa bouche.

\- Plus vite…

Elle va plus vite et pousse des petits gémissements, il éjacule dans sa gorge, elle a un peu envie de vomir.

\- Avalez, lui ordonne Link.

Zelda répond en faisant « oui » de la tête. Elle déglutit difficilement pour avaler le sperme.

\- Allez, vous pouvez le faire.

Elle retire sa bouche, déglutit rapidement puis se lèche les lèvres.

\- Bravo ma chérie ! s'exclame Link en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Zelda se contente de lui sourire et de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, c'est la première fois qu'elle lui fait une fellation et avaler n'est pas agréable.

\- Bon, j'ai envie de vous faire l'amour maintenant.

\- Mais je…

\- Maintenant… répète Link sans hausser le ton.

Zelda se relève, sans répondre à Link, puis elle va fermer la porte à clé.

\- Pourquoi vous fermez la porte si précipitamment ?

\- Ma nourrice peut rentrer dans ma chambre sans prévenir.

Elle ferme bien la porte, elle a quand même peur qu'Impa ouvre. Elle va sur son lit et ferme tous les rideaux du lit, Link est déjà allongé sur le lit.

\- Venez…

\- Oui, oui, je fermais les rideaux du lit.

Elle vient se mettre contre son chevalier, en mettant sa tête sur son torse. Zelda lui demande timidement en lui caressant les cheveux :

\- Tu as aimé la fellation ?

\- Oui, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir.

\- Oh, gémit Zelda, cela me fait plaisir que tu sois heureux !

Link commence à déboutonner la robe de nuit de Zelda, elle regarde les mains de son partenaire se balader sur sa poitrine. Il a retiré un bouton, il s'attaque au deuxième.

\- Oh… murmure Zelda.

Il se met sur elle, Zelda sent son rythme cardiaque augmenter. Link retire le troisième bouton, puis le quatrième. Après, il aventure ses mains sous la robe de nuit de sa princesse. Il met ses mains sur ses hanches, entre ses cuisses.

\- Tu as les mains moites… rigole la blonde avec légèreté.

Il la caresse charnellement avec le bout de ses doigts, il continue vers son ventre, puis sa poitrine. Il prend appui sur le lit et met sa tête entre les cuisses de Zelda.

\- C'est vous qui êtes moite, vous êtes mouillée, répond Link.

\- Oui, retire ma robe de nuit…

Il tire sur sa robe de nuit sauvagement, limite en la déchirant, Zelda commence à gémir. Elle tire sur les vêtements de Link, elle veut voir son magnifique corps nu. Link se déshabille avec fougue, il balance son bonnet sur le grand lit de Zelda, il balance son écharpe, sa tunique verte, tous ses vêtements… jusqu'à ce qu'il soit intégralement nu. Il la caresse sensuellement, l'embrasse sur la bouche langoureusement. Il passe sa main gauche sur les seins de Zelda, elle frémit et ses mamelons deviennent durs au contact des doigts de Link. Elle murmure le prénom de son héros :

\- Link…

\- J'aime bien quand vous murmurez mon prénom…

\- Link, je n'ai pas très envie de…

\- De quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de faire l'amour, enfin, je n'ose pas…

Il continue de la caresser sur la poitrine, en la questionnant :

\- Pourquoi ? Moi, j'en ai envie !

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'Impa risque d'arriver…

\- Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

\- Votre Altesse, ouvrez ! J'ai besoin de vous parler, prévient Impa.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle allait venir ! dit Zelda.

Elle pousse Link doucement et va chercher une nouvelle robe de nuit, car Link a déchiré l'autre.

\- Je suis désolée Link, je dois partir, murmure Zelda.

\- Bon, moi aussi je vais y aller, répond Link en se rhabillant.

\- Non ! Reste dormir ici, il fait nuit ! Mets-toi dans le lit, je reviendrai de toute façon.

Elle l'embrasse sur la bouche, en caressant ses joues.

\- J'ai encore envie de toi, c'est étrange… chuchote-t-elle dans l'oreille de son partenaire.

Ils continuent de s'embrasser passionnément, quand Impa hurle derrière la porte.

\- Zelda, dépêchez-vous !

Link passe sa main entre les jambes de Zelda, en faisant des caresses.

\- Ah… Link, je vais, devoir… devoir y aller… murmure-t-elle.

Zelda retire les mains de Link de son intimité et va rejoindre Impa.

\- A tout à l'heure… chuchote Link.

Zelda lui adresse un petit sourire en réponse.


	12. Dites-moi la vérité (POV de Zelda)

Je suis Impa en silence, pourquoi veut-elle me parler ? Impa fait une remarque sur ma tenue :

\- Zelda, regardez comment vous êtes habillée, et votre coiffure !

\- Oh, je dormais !

\- Vous avez le sommeil très agité !

Je sens mes joues qui chauffent. Je déteste mentir, mais là, j'étais obligée…

\- Oui…

Impa met sa main sur mon front :

\- On dirait que votre fièvre a baissé…

\- Oui, je vais mieux !

Elle me prend la main droite et me dit :

\- C'est quand même bizarre… Je ne vous ai rien donné…

\- Oui, c'est bizarre…

Impa me fixe de ses yeux rouges braise, je lui souris pour essayer de l'empêcher de penser que Link est en train de dormir tranquillement dans mon lit. Et qu'il m'a donné une fée pour guérir ma fièvre. Elle me dit soudainement :

\- Vous savez, je vous ai entendue gémir, tout à l'heure.

\- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, je dormais !

Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules, me regarde dans les yeux et me dit, presque en murmurant :

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit quand vous étiez petite… Les princesses sont toujours disciplinées et ne mentent jamais, elles disent toujours la vérité…

\- Non !

Oh, j'ai crié un peu trop fort… Zut, Impa va se douter de quelque chose. J'ai le droit de mentir au moins une fois dans ma vie. Je n'ai aucune envie que Link se retrouve au cachot à cause de moi. Et puis, je suis très bien disciplinée.

\- Votre Altesse, vous me cachez quelque chose, je le sens bien… Vos cheveux sont décoiffés, j'en conclue qu'ils ont frotté contre les draps, quand vous avez fait une certaine activité avec un homme, que vous connaissez très bien…

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible.

Elle commence à hausser le ton, oh non, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas ouvrir la porte…

\- Vous savez très bien de qui je parle… Mais, comment a-t-il pu rentrer dans votre chambre ?

\- Impa, ce n'est pas possible, Link est dehors, tu ne veux plus qu'il rentre au château !

\- Vous mentez.

Nous restons dans le couloir, face à face, à nous regarder dans les yeux. Je n'aime pas quand Impa réagit comme cela, elle devrait être heureuse pour moi ! Je tourne la tête, puis je vais m'asseoir dans un coin, près des escaliers, je ferme les yeux… Un souvenir me revient en tête… Quand j'avais sept ans…

Impa me coiffait, j'étais assise sur mon lit. Mes cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés à cause de la pluie. J'avais des cheveux assez longs pour mon âge. Impa ne voulait pas les couper, elle trouvait qu'ils étaient beaux ainsi. Elle finissait de me coiffer, puis me disait, en me caressant les oreilles :

\- Bon, au lit maintenant !

Je me mis à sauter sur son lit.

\- Zelda ! Vous faites preuve d'indiscipline ! Allez, couchez-vous !

Impa cria fort pour me calmer. Je me couchai donc, sans broncher.

\- Vous devez savoir que les princesses sont toujours disciplinées et obéissantes.

\- Oui.

\- C'est bien ! Bonne nuit !

Et là, je lui demandai, curieuse.

\- Impa, est-ce qu'un héros viendra me voir ?

\- Vous voir ? Oui ! Mais, seulement en cas de guerre à Hyrule. Si jamais le mal envahit Hyrule, le héros viendra vous protéger et vous serez liée à lui pour l'éternité. Votre amour pour lui sera plus fort que tout et personne ne pourra jamais le briser.

\- Mon amour pour lui ? Je suis encore jeune.

Impa vint vers moi et me caressa les cheveux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez adulte, enfin, je l'espère. Quand vous serez assez mature et que vous serez prête à accomplir tous ses désirs…

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, je sursaute, c'est Impa.

\- Impa, tu te rappelles quand tu m'avais dit que j'accomplirais tous les désirs du héros ?

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle, me dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, en silence. Je la regarde aussi. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle me regarde bizarrement… Je vois une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard, elle caresse mes cheveux, comme une mère pour rassurer sa fille.

\- Votre Altesse, je m'inquiète pour vous, j'ai peur que Link vous fasse du mal. Je ne comprends pas, il était aussi innocent qu'un agneau quand je l'ai rencontré, et maintenant, c'est devenu un sadomasochiste ! Qui aime vous faire du mal et vous aimez ça ! Pourquoi êtes-vous tombée dans ses pratiques vicieuses ? Vous êtes une femme pleine de vertus…

Impa se comporte vraiment comme une mère avec moi. C'est vrai qu'elle a souvent été plus présente pour moi que ma propre mère… D'après elle, je suis pure et pleine de vertus, et Link, un pervers. Link n'est pas un pervers, c'est juste sa façon de faire l'amour, je pense. Cela ne me dérange pas, ma nourrice a raison, je suis masochiste. J'aime seulement la douleur que Link m'inflige. Cela veut dire que je suis masochiste sexuellement, et non dans ma vie de tous les jours. Si Link me frappait sans raison et non dans le cadre des activités sexuelles sadomasochistes, je ne serais pas d'accord et Impa aurait raison de se mettre en colère. Mais là, ce n'est pas le cas, alors que je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'inquiète. J'ai des mots de sécurité pour tout arrêter, si Link me fait vraiment mal ou si je ne peux plus tenir.

\- Zelda, vous êtes pure, vous êtes l'incarnation de la déesse Hylia.

\- Oui, mais je dois accomplir tous les désirs du héros ! Tu me l'as dit de nombreuses fois quand j'étais enfant !

Impa me prend soudainement dans ses bras, elle se met à pleurer :

\- Vous avez grandi si vite, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes encore une enfant…

Impa pense que je suis encore une enfant… Je ne suis plus une enfant, j'ai dirigé une grande armée, j'ai combattu pour sauver mes amis et j'ai fait l'amour avec le héros… J'ai découvert de nouvelles sensations, que je n'ai jamais ressenties avant. Je me retourne vers ma nourrice et je lui dis :

\- Impa, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Link ne me fera jamais de mal, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Je suis amoureuse de lui et il m'aime aussi.

\- Oui, je le sais bien… Vous allez l'air si mal tout à l'heure, vous avez crié et vous avez rêvé de Link.

\- Heu, oui…

Pourtant, dans ce rêve, j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas lui, mais cette personne lui ressemblait étrangement. Ce rêve avait l'air si réel, il avait la même voix que Link, sauf que son corps entier était sombre. J'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange… J'avais comme apprécié cette domination, malgré que ce fût un rêve. Je ne vais rien dire à Impa, c'est plus prudent. Elle s'exclame à haute voix, ce qui me fait sortir de mes pensées, je sursaute :

\- Bon, vous voulez manger le repas ou vous retournez dormir avec Link ?

\- Ah, euh, oui ! Mais Link…

Impa me fait un sourire narquois.

\- Vous le reverrez après !

Elle commence à descendre les escaliers, je lui dis :

\- Tu ne lui en veux pas j'espère… Il est entré dans ma chambre, alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit…

Elle ne me répond pas et descend les escaliers, je reste là sans rien dire. Elle lui en veut encore… Je croyais qu'elle allait s'excuser. Je m'apprête à la rattraper, quand j'entends une voix derrière moi :

\- Zelda, vous ne venez pas dormir ?

\- Link ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il est nu, en plus… Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas mis son pantalon ? Link vient vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je me blottie dans ses bras et je lui murmure :

\- Il faut que j'aille manger le repas, mais Impa a toujours quelque chose contre toi…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, du moment que je puisse encore vous approcher ! Comme maintenant… dit-il en m'embrassant sur les lèvres.

\- Oui ! Je…

Il me coupe la parole en me faisant un autre baiser. J'aime bien quand il m'embrasse comme ça. Je lui fais un gros câlin et je lui dis d'aller dans mon lit m'attendre et que je lui rapporterai quelque chose à manger. Il me sourit et m'embrasse sur le front. Link caresse mes cheveux ébouriffés en me susurrant à l'oreille :

\- Bon appétit ma princesse…

\- Merci…

Link me regarde dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Il repart subitement.

\- Link, à tout à l'heure…

\- Oui…

Et il referme la porte de ma chambre, puis je descends à la cuisine manger.

J'arrive dans la cuisine, Impa est déjà installée à table, devant un bol de soupe. L'odeur délicieuse du plat embaume toute la pièce. Je m'installe à côté d'elle, en silence. Elle me donne un bol machinalement, puis me sert de la soupe, qui a l'air d'être aux champignons avec quelques légumes. Je prends ma soupe et pose mes lèvres sur les bords du bol, Impa s'exclame :

\- Attention, vous risquez de vous brûler avec la soupe !

\- Mais non, je fais attention !

Il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de me materner, elle me disait ça quand j'étais petite et que je buvais ma soupe n'importe comment. Impa est toujours méfiante, c'est incroyable. J'attends que ma soupe refroidisse, elle est beaucoup trop chaude. Je touille le liquide jaunâtre avec des nuances d'orange, avec ma cuillère. Soudainement, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre, sûrement une servante qui vient… Link ?

\- Bonsoir ! dit-il.

Impa observe ses vêtements encore humides, avec un peu de boue dessus. Elle pose un bol sur la table et lui répond froidement :

\- Je suppose que tu as faim…

\- Oui.

Link vient donc s'installer en face de moi sur la table, il me regarde en souriant, je tourne la tête vers ma nourrice, qui le regarde d'un air suspicieux. Ce regard… elle m'a déjà regardé comme cela, quand j'avais l'apparence de Sheik, pour échapper à mes ennemis. Elle disait qu'il n'y avait plus de descendants Sheikah.

Link mange sa soupe sans rien dire, il l'avale rapidement, il devait avoir sacrément faim ! Le héros me montre son bol vide et me demande, d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Votre Altesse, puis-je avoir encore de la soupe ?

\- Oui bien sûr !

Je lui remplie son bol. Il a l'air si heureux de manger, cela me fait plaisir de le voir dans cet état. Link boit goulûment son bol de soupe, quel gourmand ! Il en redemande encore. Je m'apprête à le servir, quand Impa dit :

\- Il faut en laisser pour les autres !

\- Mais Impa, il n'y a que nous trois ! je m'exclame.

\- Je le sais bien Votre Altesse… Mais il faut en laisser pour les servantes, et les gardes aussi ! Je n'ai pas envie que Link mange tout !

Elle regarde bien Link en disant ça. Impa commence à ramasser les bols et je demande à Link en chuchotant :

\- Nous allons dormir maintenant ?

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée !

Nous quittons la cuisine en nous prenant la main. Il caresse ma main droite et me dit en ronchonnant :

\- Je n'ai pas assez mangé, j'ai faim…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu mangeras demain matin… Il fallait laisser de la soupe aux autres résidents du château, c'est normal. Je n'en prends jamais trop, pour laisser aux autres.

Link m'embrasse sur l'oreille et me murmure :

\- Vous êtes vraiment gentille.

\- Oui…

Je suis dans mon lit avec Link, il s'est déjà endormi, malgré sa faim. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, je pense à l'attitude d'Impa, elle n'a jamais été aussi méfiante… J'espère juste qu'elle va laisser Link tranquille, même s'il fait des choses érotiques avec moi… Pourtant, elle faisait confiance à Link, elle l'a protégé, elle lui a donné la tenue du héros légendaire, et, l'écharpe bleue…


	13. La légende de la Déesse

La princesse Zelda se réveille tranquillement, en caressant les draps, où Link était en train de dormir. Elle se demande bien pourquoi il est parti. Il lui a laissé un mot sur sa table de nuit :

« Bonjour ma chérie, je suis parti tôt ce matin, pour éviter qu'Impa me trouve. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a quelque chose contre moi en ce moment. J'espère qu'elle va changer ! Bonne journée ma princesse, je vous embrasse,

Link »

Zelda range le mot, pour ne pas que sa nourrice le trouve, comme l'autre lettre de Link. La princesse se déshabille pour aller prendre son bain. Elle laisse sa robe de nuit sur le sol et va dans sa salle de bain en chantant. Zelda ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude pour remplir le bassin. Pendant que l'eau emplit son bain, elle prépare du savon parfumé à la rose et des serviettes de bain toutes douces. Elle ferme la porte de la salle de bain en vitesse, qu'elle avait oublié de verrouiller par étourderie. Quelqu'un aurait pu rentrer, Link est sorti sans fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Elle plonge enfin dans son bain chaud. Zelda frissonne en sentant l'eau chaude caresser sa douce peau. Elle défait sa tresse, pour libérer ses longs cheveux d'or. La princesse prend du savon, le frotte contre ses mains, puis contre son corps. Elle arrête de se savonner une seconde. Zelda regarde autour d'elle, elle a la curieuse impression qu'on l'observe. Elle reste dans son bain, hésitante, pétrifiée par l'idée que quelqu'un, autre que Link, puisse la voir nue. Zelda entend un bruit, suivi d'un gémissement masculin. Elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles, il y a quelqu'un ! Zelda se lave les cheveux rapidement, pressée par la peur. Elle rince ses longs cheveux blonds maladroitement, sort du bain et s'enroule dans une longue serviette rose framboise. Elle fouille partout dans sa salle de bain, si elle ne trouve pas de traces ou quelqu'un caché derrière un meuble. Il n'y a personne, la princesse souffle de soulagement.

Zelda mange son petit-déjeuner en silence. Impa est dans la cuisine à regarder un gros livre culinaire. La princesse mange du pain à la confiture de fraise du jardin, tranquillement en souriant, quand Impa s'exclame :

\- Regardez Votre Altesse ! J'ai trouvé une recette fantastique pour le repas de ce soir !

Zelda sursaute et manque de s'étouffer avec son pain. Elle tousse, puis répond, un peu énervée :

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un rôti de Moblin ! C'est bien non ?

Elle s'en fiche un peu, mais répond positivement.

\- Merci Zelda, vous êtes une aide précieuse ! Pourriez-vous m'aider à le préparer ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas si…

Sa nourrice lui coupe la parole :

\- Mais si, vous avez le temps !

\- Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui ! dit Zelda sans réfléchir.

\- Ah bon ? Bon, vous viendrez m'aider quand vous aurez le temps ! D'accord ?

Zelda opine de la tête. Impa sort de la cuisine en claquant la porte, elle hurle derrière la porte :

\- Je vais au marché ! Je reviendrai bientôt !

\- Oui, oui !

Zelda nettoie la table, puis part vers la bibliothèque du palais. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle va y faire. Elle pense à Link, où est-il ? Il est peut-être à la bibliothèque ? Impossible, Impa l'aurait vu, pense Zelda.

Elle rentre dans la bibliothèque. Tout le monde la regarde, elle préfère passer inaperçue. La bibliothécaire lui dit bonjour en faisant un grand sourire. Zelda fait de même. Elle recherche des livres un peu au hasard. Elle pense tout à coup au livre sur le sadomasochisme que lisait Link. Et s'il y en a un ici ? Zelda sourit et commence à fouiller dans le fond de la bibliothèque, dans un petit coin. Elle y trouve le rayon des livres érotiques, elle est elle-même étonnée qu'il y ait cela dans son château. Elle comprend mieux pourquoi Impa lui interdisait d'aller dans le fond de la bibliothèque. Zelda se sent coupable et a l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Elle se rapproche du rayon de livres, ouvrages et autres encyclopédies érotiques et cherche un livre sur la pratique de son cher amant. Zelda trouve un livre sur le sujet, elle s'apprête à le prendre quand une voix s'élève derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

La princesse se retourne et sursaute en voyant que c'est un garde qui l'interpelle. Elle devient toute rouge et répond :

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Vous me tutoyez ? dit-il d'un air sarcastique.

Zelda a envie de hurler sur ce garde et d'appeler Impa pour qu'elle lui donne une bonne correction. Elle inspire profondément et lui dit sèchement :

\- Oui je te tutoie, c'est moi la dirigeante de l'armée d'Hyrule, avec Impa ! Je suis la princesse de ce royaume, donc, tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton s'il te plaît.

Le garde pose le livre qu'il lisait et regarde Zelda à travers son heaume. La princesse n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage. Il reprend son livre et lui souffle :

\- Et, vous êtes comme ça avec Link, le type en vert ? Vous l'insultez ? Vous le dominez comme ça, hein ?

Zelda devient toute rouge, elle ressent un coup de chaud, connaît-il la relation qu'elle entretient avec le héros ? Zelda se rapproche du garde et s'exclame :

\- Non, je n'insulte pas Link, il est gentil avec moi.

\- C'est lui qui vous domine ? Vous vous laissez faire ?

Elle hurle :

-Cela suffit ! Personne ne me domine ! Link est juste… un ami ! Laisse-moi !

Zelda regarde si personne ne l'a entendu hurler. Elle fixe ensuite le garde, qui se lève et qui avance vers elle et il lui murmure :

-Je vous laisse, je vous laisse… Nous nous reverrons, un jour, au revoir princesse !

Zelda est comme paralysée. Elle se remémore les mots du garde dans sa tête, « Nous nous reverrons, un jour, au revoir princesse ! ». Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ? Aucun garde ne lui a parlé de cette manière, elle a une petite boule au ventre.

Elle trouve ce livre érotique intéressant, assez poussiéreux. Elle s'assoit, où était assit le garde et elle commence à lire le livre. Il y a une image qui l'intrigue. On y voit un homme, avec une écharpe bleue, comme celle de Link, qui bande les yeux d'une femme. Elle lit la légende de l'image.

« Le héros, choisi par la Déesse Hylia, bandera les yeux de celle-ci avec son écharpe bleue avec l'insigne de la famille royale d'Hyrule dessus. La Déesse est amoureuse du héros et seul lui pourra satisfaire son amour et son désir, en lui faisant des pratiques érotiques. Personne n'a jamais vu la Déesse, mais la princesse d'Hyrule est son incarnation Hylienne et elle aurait donc son apparence. La princesse sera satisfaite par le héros, elle devra aussi assouvir les désirs de son amant. Personne ne pourra briser cet amour qu'ils éprouveront l'un pour l'autre. Ce lien sera indéfectible, même à travers toutes les époques. Le héros et la princesse d'Hyrule seront unis jusqu'à la mort. »

Zelda est très étonnée. Sur cette image, c'est bien Hylia, la déesse, qui la représente, avec le héros au dessus d'elle, qui lui bande les yeux. Pourquoi personne ne lui a rien dit ? Ou alors, personne ne lit ce livre ?

Zelda décide de garder ce livre mystérieux.

À la fin du livre, il y a marqué ceci :

« Vous pourrez toujours essayer d'échapper ou de modifier le destin, cela ne marchera pas. »

Le lien entre le héros et la princesse est tellement puissant, que personne ne peut l'entraver. Zelda est d'accord avec le livre, le cœur de Link lui appartient, et il l'aime aussi. Elle sourit en pensant à lui. Mais elle repense à ce garde étrange, qui lui a manqué de respect. Elle serre le livre contre elle et sort de la bibliothèque discrètement. Elle court pour aller le ranger dans sa chambre.

Zelda s'allonge sur son lit, rassurée de ne pas avoir croisé le garde ou Impa qui revenait du marché. Elle veut montrer ce livre à Link. Zelda continue de lire tranquillement. Au fur et à mesure des pages, Zelda lit juste des textes qui parlent de pratiques érotiques, de plus en plus dures, comme le BDSM. Cela ne parle même plus du héros et de la princesse, c'était sûrement une introduction, pour présenter le livre. Zelda n'est pas rassurée, mais comment cela se fait-il qu'il y ait une image comme ça ? Ce livre est forcément ancien, car la description est au futur. Elle continue de regarder l'image, avec attention. Qui a bien pu faire cette image ou ce livre ? Il n'y pas de nom. Elle referme le livre, le pose sur sa table de nuit et songe à cette image. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre, c'est Link. Elle est surprise de le voir ici. Il se rapproche du lit de la princesse et s'assoit dessus. Link prend la main de Zelda et lui dépose un baiser dessus.

\- Link, j'ai trouvé une image étrange dans ce livre, dit-elle en désignant l'ouvrage.

\- Ah bon ?

Le héros prend le livre et l'ouvre. Il voit l'image du début, il reste sceptique. Zelda vient se blottir contre lui et lui chuchote :

\- Regarde ! Il y a ton écharpe sur l'image !

\- Oui ! Et il y a aussi la Déesse Hylia et le héros !

Il regarde Zelda, puis l'illustration. La princesse ressemble vraiment à la Déesse.

\- C'est vous. Et là, c'est moi, c'est exactement la même écharpe.

La princesse regarde le héros à l'écharpe, en le caressant doucement, ainsi que son étoffe bleue. Elle sait bien qu'elle représente la Déesse Hylia à Hyrule, mais elle ne savait pas qu'un livre sur le BDSM parlait de ça. Link déclare :

\- Ce livre a fait un résumé de la légende de la Déesse et du héros, qui est très ancienne, j'ignorais totalement qu'il allait évoquer l'écharpe. Cela veut dire que tout était prévu ?

\- Link, c'est le destin ! La Déesse, euh, moi, je t'aime ! Et tu dois satisfaire mes désirs… susurre-t-elle avec une voix sensuelle.

Zelda s'accroche à Link, elle dit en gémissant :

\- C'est la face cachée et érotique de la légende…

\- Arrêtez de gémir…

La princesse Zelda gémit en mettant sa tête dans l'écharpe de Link. Elle aime l'exciter.

\- Zelda !

\- Pardon... J'ai envie de… de copuler… murmure la princesse, d'une fois fluette.

Link lui caresse les cheveux et l'embrasse fougueusement sur les lèvres.

\- Ce soir… Nous le ferons ce soir, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Oui… mais je dois préparer le repas avec Impa…

\- Vous aurez le temps ! Je vous rejoindrai ce soir dans votre chambre.

Zelda opine et s'exclame :

\- D'accord ! Tu sais, Impa m'a dit que je suis l'incarnation d'Hylia, et que je suis pure, mais d'après ce qu'on vient de lire…

Le héros la prend dans ses bras, et la serre fort contre lui, il sent le souffle chaud de la princesse contre son cou, il lui caresse le dos tendrement. Zelda semble inquiète de savoir que Hylia n'est pas aussi pure qu'elle le pensait… Elle demande à Link si ça ne le dérange pas :

\- Je vais vous dire franchement ce que j'en pense… Ca ne me dérange absolument pas que la Déesse soit une petite coquine… Arrêtez de cacher ce côté de vous-même… Vous aimez quand je vous fais des choses érotiques et sexuelles, votre désir est insatiable…

Elle répond en balbutiant :

\- Euh, tu… tu es sûr Link ? Je dois aussi te satisfaire, comme c'est marqué dans le livre et Impa me l'a dit aussi.

\- Oui, Zelda, dans cette pratique, nous nous satisfaisons mutuellement, donc ça revient au même. Je me fais plaisir et je vous fais plaisir. Impa a sûrement lu ce livre, elle n'a peut-être pas voulu vous dire ou vous le montrer. La première fois que j'ai révélé que j'étais un sadomaso, Impa avait l'air de savoir de quoi je parlais. Et elle ne voulait peut-être pas que vous le fassiez, de peur que vous souffriez.

Zelda comprend mieux pourquoi Impa s'inquiétait, et elle lui a menti, elle a dit que Hylia était pure mais pas totalement en réalité. Ou alors elle renie cette vérité et a toujours pensé que la Déesse était sage et n'avait pas de désir. Impa pensait peut-être que Zelda allait satisfaire des désirs sentimentaux et non charnels. Elle ne veut pas que la princesse souffre à cause de Link et de ses envies. Zelda prend le livre, puis le pose sur son lit et dit à Link sérieusement, en changeant de sujet :

\- J'étais à la bibliothèque du château et il y a un garde qui m'a parlé de façon irrespectueuse et j'ai l'impression qu'il connaît la relation que nous entretenons. Il a aussi dit que je le reverrai.

\- C'est bizarre… Il nous a peut-être espionnés. C'est vraiment malsain de faire ça !

\- Oui et… j'ai aussi entendu une voix dans ma salle de bain, j'ai eu peur !

Link croche dans la robe de Zelda et s'exclame :

\- Mince, j'avais laissé la porte ouverte ! Vous l'avez vu ?

\- Non… répond Zelda tristement.

Le héros rapproche son visage de celui de la princesse et lui chuchote :

\- C'est peut-être votre imagination qui vous joue des tours…

\- Mais Link, c'est vrai… marmonne Zelda.

Link sourit à la princesse, lui fait un bisou sur les lèvres, il la rassure et lui conseille de ne pas hésiter à sortir sa rapière en cas de besoin. Il voit bien qu'elle s'inquiète avec toutes ces choses, il la rassure en lui caressant la tête doucement.

\- Vous savez vous défendre, non ? Alors il n'y a pas de problème ! Je ne pourrais pas être toujours là, en plus si Impa a un truc contre moi…

\- Mais ça peut s'arranger ! Je lui ai dit que ces pratiques me faisaient plaisir !

\- Vous êtes sûre ? demande Link.

\- Oui ! s'exclame sa princesse.

Le héros prend la main de sa princesse et lui propose d'aller voir Impa pour lui parler. Zelda lui dit qu'elle n'est pas là, elle est partie au marché. Link est déçu, il décide alors d'aller manger dans un restaurant avec sa princesse et ils croiseront peut-être Impa.

\- Mais Link, ne t'embête pas avec ça, je lui en parlerai ce soir !

\- Non, il faut que j'aille la voir en personne, avec vous, pour bien montrer que vous allez bien.

Zelda finit par céder et accepte d'aller voir sa nourrice accompagnée de Link. Il a réussi à la persuader et il en est heureux.

Les deux Hyliens vont donc au marché, près du bourg, situé près du château. Ils vont donc dans un petit restaurant, comme avait prévu Link. Comme par hasard, ils y trouvent Impa. Zelda trouve ça vraiment bizarre. La Sheikah vient vers eux et s'exclame en souriant :

\- Oh Zelda vous êtes là ! Je suis venue dans ce restaurant pour trouver de la viande de Moblin, je n'en ai pas trouvé au marché !

Elle se tourne vers Link :

\- Tu es là aussi toi ! J'espère que tu ne fais pas de mal à la princesse, hein !

\- Non… Elle t'a déjà expliqué que ça lui faisait du bien ! s'énerve Link.

\- Vous êtes vraiment bizarres vous deux ! Vous taper dessus pour jouir ! Bon, je te pardonne, même si tu n'avais pas le droit de rentrer au château par ma faute ! dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se rapproche rapidement du héros à l'écharpe et chuchote d'un air sévère :

\- Si jamais tu blesses Zelda, tu vas le regretter, tu as beau être le héros, ça ne m'empêchera pas de te mettre au cachot !

Zelda intervient :

\- Il ne me fera jamais de mal ! Fais-lui confiance s'il te plait ! Il m'a sauvé la vie, ainsi que le royaume entier ! Et puis tu lui as fait confiance au début, je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant tu te méfierais.

\- J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour la princesse d'Hyrule, que j'ai élevé depuis sa naissance !

\- Il n'y a pas à t'inquiéter Impa ! crie Link, si je lui faisais du mal, elle m'aurait tué depuis bien longtemps ! Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour faire du BDSM !

Impa souffle :

\- D'accord… Bon, ça vous dit de rester manger ici ?

\- Oui ! disent Link et Zelda.

Ils s'installent tous les trois à une table, puis ils patientent pour passer commande. Zelda est heureuse, Impa a enfin pardonné à Link.


	14. Douce soirée de plaisirs

La princesse Zelda est entrée dans sa chambre, après avoir mangé au restaurant, car sa nourrice n'a pas trouvé de viande de Moblin, impossible de faire un rôti. Impa a accepté la relation que les deux amants entretiennent à présent, même si ce n'est pas très bien vu à Hyrule. La princesse représente la sagesse et la pureté, elle ne doit pas avoir de vie sexuelle, comme Zelda le fait. Pourtant la légende de la Déesse dit autre chose, elle évoque bien le caractère érotique.

Il fait nuit, le ciel est bleu foncé, avec des étoiles qui scintillent dans le ciel, comme des paillettes d'or. Zelda allume des bougies, qui éclairent la chambre, d'une manière douce et chaleureuse. Elle ferme ensuite les rideaux, pour ne pas être gênée au petit matin. Soudain, elle sent quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se retourne et voit Link. Zelda sursaute et dit, de sa voix douce :

\- Oh, Link, tu m'as fait peur...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Rien, je fermais les rideaux, tu vois.

\- Et mettez-vous toute nue, j'ai envie de vous...

Link se rapproche de son oreille gauche, en lui chuchotant :

\- De vous faire l'amour... Je vous avez promis que ce soir, vous savez…

Zelda sent les mains de son héros se balader sur elle. Il met ses mains sur ses seins et retire son plastron doucement. Zelda ferme les yeux et laisse Link la déshabiller. Elle sent les doigts de Link qui se baladent sur ses seins, il vient lui titiller les mamelons, elle gémit et se débat doucement des bras de son partenaire. Link la pousse sur son lit, où elle atterrit violemment, sur le dos. Il se met à califourchon sur elle et la met totalement nue. Zelda sent son intimité devenir humide, luisante de désir. Il l'embrasse passionnément, fougueusement, avec sa langue, Zelda a du mal à respirer. Il prend ensuite une cravache noire avec un embout en cuir, avec une Triforce dessiné dessus, qu'il a emmené avec lui et caresse le menton de Zelda avec.

\- Je suis votre maître.

Zelda fait oui de la tête, obéissante.

\- Déshabillez-moi.

Zelda se relève et s'agrippe contre Link, elle lui retire son écharpe bleue, ses lanières, son bonnet vert, sa tunique verte...

Link est maintenant nu, son pénis se dresse vers elle, son gland est gonflé, rosé. Il lui retire sa couronne, puis la pose sur la table de nuit, comme d'habitude.

\- Allongez-vous et écartez les jambes, ordonne Link.

Zelda exécute les ordres de son maître. Elle regarde Link d'un air apeuré, comme si c'était sa première fois. Son intimité est humide, Zelda est gênée, elle a envie de serrer les jambes. Link reste planté là, sans rien faire, c'est cela qui gêne Zelda. Il prend son écharpe bleue, et la bande autour des yeux de sa princesse. Elle est encore plus déstabilisée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, se dit-elle dans sa tête.

Link retire une épée de son fourreau, qui est posé par terre, c'est la première épée qu'il a prit avant l'épée de légende. Zelda se demande ce qu'il va faire, en entendant le bruit métallique de l'arme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec une épée ?

Il fait un sourire sadique. Il prend le plat de la lame de l'épée dans ses mains et dirige le manche vers la vulve de Zelda.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Le manche de l'épée rentre dans le vagin de Zelda, il fait des va-et-vient rapides avec, elle se met à gémir, à se tortiller dans tous les sens. Il accélère le mouvement, Zelda souffle de plaisir. Cela excite Link d'entendre Zelda gémir, il continue ses mouvements. La princesse ressent plein de petits frissons lui parcourir le corps.

\- Link...aah...oui...

Elle gémit de plus en plus fort, Link n'arrête pas de sourire d'une manière étrange. Il se délecte des cris de plaisir de sa princesse, mêlés à des cris de douleur.

\- J'ai mal, mais cela me fait du bien...

\- Je continue alors ?

Zelda fait non de la tête.

\- Mmpff, arrête, je n'en peux plus...

\- Vos mots de sécurité.

\- Sagesse, Courage et Force !

Link retire le manche de l'épée et le lèche pour le nettoyer, Zelda ressent une légère douleur entre les jambes, Link ne lui avait jamais introduit quelque chose d'autre que sa verge dans son vagin. Elle est toute rouge, elle a honte d'avoir ressenti du plaisir grâce à une épée. Link se met sur elle et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres. Elle sourit, elle est heureuse avec lui.

\- Maintenant, je vais vous faire l'amour... murmure Link.

Zelda ne peut le regarder dans les yeux, à cause de l'écharpe. Son regard bleu pénétrant l'intimide, quand elle n'a pas les yeux bandés. Link la regarde intensément, il se pourlèche les lèvres en l'observant, elle ne se doute de rien. Il passe ses doigts sur les mamelons de la princesse, qui ne tardent pas à durcir. Il lèche la peau délicate de son cou, renifle l'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux blonds, sa peau humide le rend fou. Link chuchote dans l'oreille de Zelda :

\- Je vais vous pénétrer.

Link donne un léger coup de bassin, il sent sa verge rentrer doucement, en caressant la paroi du vagin de Zelda. La princesse frissonne, et pousse des petits cris. Link est si doux, se dit-elle.

\- Vous ne devez pas jouir ! s'exclame Link.

\- C'est trop dur !

Link remue en elle. Zelda sent le sexe de son héros en elle, qui est chaud, c'est agréable, contrairement au manche de l'épée qui était froid. Elle se mord les lèvres pour se retenir de jouir, elle lui murmure des mots d'amour et souffle de plaisir. Il lui répond en l'embrassant sur les lèvres et en lui léchant les oreilles, d'une façon gourmande, comme s'il voulait les manger. Link donne un coup de reins, qui arrache un cri de plaisir à Zelda. Il a envie d'aller plus vite, de s'enfoncer profondément en elle. Il enfonce encore plus loin, son vagin se resserre sur son pénis.

Zelda est à bout de souffle. Elle entend Link gémir au dessus d'elle, il est heureux, il a touché le point sensible de la princesse. Il a aussi éjaculé en elle, il n'a pas pu retenir son plaisir. Elle gémit le prénom de son maître, en respirant rapidement. Link prend sa cravache, elle se relève doucement, pour se mettre à genoux face à lui. Il demande à Zelda, en retirant l'écharpe :

\- Combien de coups ?

\- Je ne sais pas... hésite la princesse.

\- C'est moi qui décide pour vous ?

\- Oui maître.

\- Cinq coups, déclare Link.

Zelda gémit en imaginant la cravache atterrir sur ses fesses.

\- Parfait...

Link place la cravache sur les hanches de Zelda. Il lui met des menottes autour des poignets, pour ne pas le gêner avec ses mains. Ce sont les menottes que Link a acheté au marché l'autre fois, où Zelda lui avait aussi acheté un martinet.

\- Premier coup... Interdit de jouir...

Link fait claquer la cravache sur les hanches de la princesse, ce qui fait un gros bruit aigu. Ses hanches lui brûlent, elle étouffe un cri. Zelda se rapproche de l'orgasme, elle aime la douleur cuisante que ce coup lui procure, sur ses cuisses. Elle a un côté masochiste.

\- Deuxième coup...

Sur les cuisses, Zelda crie de plaisir, aussi de douleur. Il lui bâillonne la bouche avec un bâillon, composé d'une boule en bois reliée à des sangles en cuir, qu'il a trouvé dans une boutique spécialisée dans les accessoires sadomasochistes, au fin fond d'Hyrule.

\- Maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus crier.

Il donne un troisième coup de cravache sur la cuisse droite de sa princesse, qui se retient de jouir.

Il ordonne à Zelda de se remettre sur le dos. Il place la cravache sur son ventre, en faisant des caresses et lui dit :

\- Quatrième coup.

Il frappe assez fort, la cravache claque sur le ventre de Zelda. Des larmes lui coulent sur les joues, il lui demande si cela va :

\- Ça va ?

Zelda acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- Vous êtes prête pour le cinquième coup ?

Elle remue la tête en guise de "oui".

\- Cinquième et dernier coup.

Il observe Zelda, mais il ne sait pas où il va frapper. Il observe ses seins, cet endroit si sensible, où les traces se verraient le mieux. Il passe la cravache entre ses seins pour l'exciter, ses petits bourgeons de chair rose se dressent vers le haut. Link se décide à frapper dans le dos. Il tapote les hanches de sa princesse et lui ordonne de se placer dos à lui. Elle hésite un moment, puis, elle finit par exécuter l'ordre de son maître. Le héros lui caresse le dos, doucement, en faisant des ronds avec ses doigts. Link passe ensuite ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Zelda frissonne, elle sent comme des chatouilles. Il fait passer la cravache sur son dos, en tapotant ses omoplates et en remontant sur son cou.

Link ressent l'excitation de Zelda, il sait qu'elle a envie qu'il aille plus vite, qu'il la fouette avec cette cravache. Il fait exprès de la faire patienter, de l'exciter. Il pousse la longue chevelure blonde de Zelda pour dégager son dos. Link l'embrasse dans le dos, doucement, calmement. Il lui lèche le dos, Zelda se cambre de plaisir, toujours au bord de l'orgasme. Elle a envie de prendre Link dans ses bras, elle ne peut pas, elle est menottée. Link continue de la torturer en la caressant. Elle veut jouir, hurler... Elle ne peut pas. Link lui caresse les bras, les épaules.

\- Oh Zelda, vous attendez ce coup de cravache avec impatience... dit-il avec une voix douce.

Elle s'agite et remue son corps. Link veut encore l'exciter, il passe sa main gauche sur son ventre, sur son pubis puis vient caresser son clitoris. Zelda frémit. Elle ressent du plaisir, et pousse des petits cris, étouffés par le bâillon boule qu'elle a sur la bouche.

Ses joues sont rougies par le désir. Elle a envie que Link fasse son dernier coup de cravache, et qu'il arrête de lui caresser le clitoris. Link retire ses doigts de son intimité et s'exclame :

\- Vous êtes mouillée, regardez mes doigts !

Link colle ses lèvres à l'oreille gauche de sa princesse et lui souffle :

\- J'aime bien quand vous mouillez...

Link retire le bâillon boule de la bouche de la princesse. Zelda expire un grand coup. Elle souffle un gémissement. Elle a à peine fini de gémir, que Link lui assène le cinquième coup dans le dos, qui claque encore plus fort que tous les autres.

\- Oui, Maître ! crie Zelda, en lâchant tout son plaisir.

Link sourit, il est satisfait de ses coups et de l'orgasme de sa soumise. Link sent sa verge dure, il veut pénétrer Zelda, qui est toute mouillée après cet orgasme. Il demande à Zelda de se retourner et de se mettre face à lui. Elle prend appui sur ses jambes et se tourne vers lui. Link lui retire les menottes et les fait tomber par terre. Zelda se jette dans ses bras, puis se frotte à lui.

\- Doucement ! crie Link en la fessant.

\- Pardon Maître !

Sa fesse droite rougit à cause de la fessée de Link. Elle lui murmure un « je t'aime » et il l'embrasse langoureusement sur les lèvres, en faisant entrer et tourner sa langue dans la bouche de Zelda. Elle ne sent même plus sa langue, celle de Link lui caresse la sienne et prend toute la place. Elle essaie de décoller sa bouche de celle de Link pour respirer, mais cela lui est impossible. Il continue de l'embrasser, ceci ne la gêne pas, elle trouve cela très agréable.

Après ce baiser ardent, Link caresse sa princesse et s'allonge sur le lit. Il demande à Zelda :

\- Venez sur moi.

Zelda monte sur Link. Elle écarte les jambes et se positionne sur la verge de Link.

\- Vous savez comment on appelle cette position ?

\- Non, comment s'appelle t-elle ?

\- À Hyrule, on la nomme la position de la guerrière.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est la femme qui se met dans cette position sur l'homme. C'est vous qui contrôlez la pénétration.

Zelda sourit à Link et s'appuie sur lui.

\- Vous sentez que ça rentre ? demande Link.

\- Ou...oui...

Zelda a du mal à retenir ses gémissements. Link lui caresse les hanches, puis monte ses mains vers son ventre, ses seins. Elle frissonne, trop de désir, de plaisir... Ses sens sont en ébullition, Link la caresse sensuellement, la pénètre, elle jouit. Il crie de plaisir, il crie le prénom de sa princesse. Link est dans une extase inimaginable, sentir le poids de Zelda sur lui, sa verge dans sa chair. La paroi du vagin de Zelda se resserre, c'est ce qui procure du plaisir à Link. Elle bouge ses hanches, pour faire plaisir à son héros. Il jouit en même temps que la princesse Zelda, ils jouissent ensemble. Il voit les seins de Zelda remuer au dessus de lui, elle n'arrête pas de bouger son bassin. Link est au paroxysme du plaisir sexuel et il se vide en elle. Il s'agrippe aux cuisses de Zelda, qui est en sueur, tout comme lui. Link continue de faire l'amour avec Zelda, il fatigue, mais il ne lâche rien. Il ne veut pas arrêter ce contact, leurs deux corps, unis, ne font plus qu'un, cela lui procure plein d'émotions. La joie, la jouissance, l'extase... Il ferme les yeux, il savoure l'instant... Il s'accroche à ses fesses, en appuyant bien fort dessus. Il sourit, tous ces plaisirs, Zelda qui jouit, qui l'appelle Maître, la douce peau de sa princesse, son odeur, tout l'excite.

\- Oui Zelda, c'est bon... murmure Link.

\- Oui...

Elle jouit, elle caresse le torse de Link en même temps.

\- Link... Link, je, je ne veux pas arrêter cette pénétration...

\- On ne l'arrêtera pas...

Zelda lui sourit et continue de lui caresser le torse. Link met ses mains sur les siennes, il les caresse, doucement. Link ferme les yeux et inspire, expire rapidement. Zelda fait des petits mouvements d'avant en arrière. Elle commence à s'épuiser à force de remuer sur lui. Elle s'allonge sur lui, elle lui caresse les cheveux et lui murmure, toute essoufflée, en essayant de récupérer sa respiration :

\- Link, tu manies si bien ton épée...

\- Laquelle ?

\- Les deux...

Link sourit. Il lui répond :

\- Et votre fourreau lui est très bien adapté...

\- Ooh...

Zelda pose sa tête contre le cou de Link. Elle sent sa chaleur, sa transpiration. Elle passe sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son partenaire. Ils sont mouillés, humides de sueur. Link interroge subitement Zelda.

\- J'en ai encore envie...

Il lui donne une fessée à la princesse, qui est étonnée :

-Hop, à quatre pattes ! dit Link d'un ton autoritaire.

Zelda se met à quatre pattes et attend, elle sait bien ce qu'il va faire. Il va peut-être la prendre par derrière, le connaissant. Mais Link prend discrètement la cravache et fouette violemment ses fesses avec. Elle lâche un cri de surprise.

\- Cinq coups ce n'est pas suffisant, j'ai envie de vous en donner plus… Vos fesses ont besoin d'être rouges.

\- Oui, fouette-moi Maître.

Il la fouette vigoureusement, elle s'accroche aux draps de son lit. Il continue de lui donner des coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle ses mots de sécurité, Zelda ne dit rien. Elle pousse un petit gémissement à chaque fois que la cravache touche sa peau, en claquant très fort. Le cuir de la cravache lui mord la peau, elle se retient de jouir pour apprécier la douleur. Son intimité est toute trempée, ce qui indique bien qu'elle est excitée. Il la fouette, sur sa vulve cette fois, elle hurle, Zelda ne s'y attendait pas. Link frotte ensuite le bout de la cravache sur son sexe dégoulinant de cyprine. La princesse attend d'autres coups de cravache de la part de son maître, en particulier, sur le clitoris.

Mais il ne fait rien. Zelda sait qu'il a terminé, elle lui chuchote :

\- Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi, mon amour, répond Link.

\- Nous serons liés pour l'éternité…

\- Oui, mon cœur est à vous…

Elle lui sourit et lui fait un gros câlin. Il lui caresse les cheveux, les oreilles, elle lui caresse sa peau, humide après l'amour. Ils sont tous les deux fatigués, mais heureux après ce rapport intime, qu'ils ont eu.

\- Link, tu sais, pour notre première fois, tu m'avais fait jouir du premier coup.

\- Mmh oui… C'est peut-être grâce à la Triforce…

La Triforce de la sagesse brille sur la main droite de la princesse Zelda.

\- Oh, regarde, ma main brille !

Link regarde sa main gauche et la Triforce du courage brille aussi. Ils joignent leurs mains et se regardent amoureusement.

\- Mon héros…

\- Ma princesse…

Ils s'embrassent d'une manière si douce et passionnée. Zelda met ses mains sur le cou de Link et le caresse.

\- Zelda, faisons l'amour toute la nuit.

\- Non… Je suis fatiguée…

Link lui caresse la tête et lui demande :

-Voulez-vous que je vous chante votre berceuse ?

\- Oui !

Link chante doucement, au creux de son oreille. Zelda s'est endormie rapidement, il lui met la couverture sur elle et l'embrasse sur l'oreille gauche.

\- Bonne nuit ma princesse…

Il se met sous la couverture avec sa Zelda et il se blottit contre elle, son visage dans ses longs cheveux blonds.


	15. L'anniversaire de Zelda

Link et Zelda se réveillent doucement de leur soirée érotique. Le héros s'étire en baillant bruyamment, la princesse s'enroule dans sa couverture. Il la pousse doucement pour la réveiller.

\- Réveillez-vous ma déesse ! J'ai envie de sortir aujourd'hui !

Zelda marmonne, contre son oreiller :

\- Sortir où mon chéri ?

\- Dans un magasin d'objets sexuels ! Et puis, ce n'est pas bientôt votre anniversaire ?

La princesse d'Hyrule opine de la tête, en remettant la couverture sur elle. Link lui retire la couverture et la force à se lever. Elle grogne et ne bouge pas.

\- Zelda, vous n'allez pas faire votre enfant ! Je vais être obligée de vous punir !

\- Punis-moi si tu veux mon héros… Je veux une fessée !

\- Si vous le demandez, vous n'aurez pas de fessée ! susurre Link à l'oreille de sa soumise.

Il lui pince l'oreille doucement, pour lui faire comprendre qui est le maître. Link lui tire ensuite les cheveux, elle ne réagit pas.

\- Ah non, vous n'allez pas désobéir ! Allez, vous devez prendre votre bain !

La princesse finit par se lever, poussée par son héros. Il l'accompagne dans la salle de bain, pour prendre son bain avec elle. Et enfin savoir s'il y a un type qui l'espionne, comme lui avait dit Zelda. Elle reste collée à lui, de peur que la voix qu'elle avait entendue revienne.

Link la caresse pour la rassurer, il ouvre le robinet, où de l'eau glacée s'en écoule. Le héros grimace, il croyait que l'eau était chauffée dans la chambre de la princesse. Elle lui dit que personne n'a chauffé l'eau aujourd'hui et qu'ils doivent se contenter d'un bain gelé. Voir le corps nu de Zelda, ses tétons dressés à cause de la température de l'eau l'excitent. Il observe avec insistance, Zelda qui se lave le corps. Une puissante vague de désir le submerge, l'envie de prendre Zelda dans le bain est très forte. La princesse le remarque bien, mais fait mine de rien. Elle continue sa toilette tranquillement, malgré la tension sexuelle que provoque Link. Il se lève brusquement en silence.

Il veut qu'elle lui fasse une fellation, car il en a envie, mais Zelda refuse. Elle lui dit ensuite, un peu énervée :

\- Link ! Non ! Aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais pas aller dans un magasin pour adultes, je dois préparer mon anniversaire.

\- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? C'est quelque chose d'important !

\- Je voulais que ce soit une surprise ! Et puis, c'est ce qui était prévu aujourd'hui, déclare Zelda.

Link est un peu déçu, il voulait aller dans un magasin érotique pour faire une petite surprise à Zelda, surtout pour tester des jouets. La princesse lui dit qu'il pourra toujours y aller seul, il y est sûrement déjà allé pour acheter des accessoires sadomasochistes. Le héros se lave rapidement puis sort du bain, suivi de sa chérie.

Ils sont tous les deux nus dans la chambre, en train de chercher leurs vêtements dispersés partout. Zelda retrouve ses habits plus facilement, ils ne sont pas éparpillés partout, contrairement à ceux de Link. Elle s'habille et quitte la chambre, pour aller préparer son anniversaire, qui est le lendemain. Link reste seul à s'habiller dans la chambre, il va jeter un œil dans la salle de bain, pour voir s'il n'y a pas l'homme qui espionnait Zelda. Il fouille partout, en espérant trouver quelque chose, mais rien. La princesse a dû s'inquiéter pour rien, il n'y a personne, pense Link.

Vu que c'est l'anniversaire de Zelda, même si c'est le lendemain, son héros décide de lui acheter un cadeau assez spécial, un godemichet ou un autre jouet sexuel. Il va dans une boutique érotique, à Hyrule, mais assez éloignée du château et des habitations, elle est cachée derrière un bourg abandonné où il y a peu d'Hyliens qui y vivent. La boutique est assez discrète, il y a juste une pancarte avec marqué le nom de l'enseigne « la Triforce du désir ». Link rentre à l'intérieur, déterminé, en poussant la porte en bois qui grince. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referme la porte et voit un homme vert, ressemblant à un lutin. Il est recouvert d'une tenue verte en latex, son visage est découvert, il s'exclame en voyant Link :

\- Hé, puis-je vous aider ? Vous n'êtes pas déjà venu ?

\- Si ! Je recherche un cadeau pour ma copine. C'est son anniversaire demain !

L'homme en vert lui demande, curieux :

\- Elle a quel âge ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime comme jouet ? Vous faîtes du BDSM avec elle ?

Link rougit face à ces questions, posées de manière subite, il répond en bégayant légèrement :

\- Elle va avoir dix-neuf ans, comme moi donc, elle aime bien les cravaches et les fouets, je l'ai déjà masturbé avec le manche de mon épée, mais je cherche quelque chose de plus agréable, de plus chaud.

\- Vous cherchez un gode.

\- Oui… Oui c'est ça !

Le vendeur emmène le héros dans le rayon des godemichets, ils sont exposés sur de longues étagères. Il y en a de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les matières. Des tailles géantes jusqu'aux plus petites. Link n'avait jamais fait attention à ce rayon, il regarde les joujoux, en forme de phallus érigé. Il y en a en bois taillé et lisse, aussi en pierre, en fer, en verre, en une matière peinte, comme celle des pots en argile. Les godes en verre attirent l'attention de Link, ils sont transparents et très jolis, il en repère un avec un manche comme copie de l'épée de légende. À la place de la lame, il y a un pénis sculpté dans le verre, il est étonné des détails sur ce sexe factice. Le gland est vraiment bien fait, les petits plis autour sont bien représentés, même les veines sur le long du pénis sont visibles. Et le manche de l'épée de légende est très bien réalisé, il est identique au vrai.

Link décide de prendre ce godemichet, pour l'offrir à sa bien-aimée, il continue de traîner dans le magasin par curiosité. Il va dans le rayon sadomasochisme, pour voir s'il y a des choses intéressantes. Link remarque d'énormes godemichets, encore une fois, ensuite des fouets en cuir avec des embouts pointus, des lanières, des colliers. Des colliers, où sont marqués des petits mots ou surnoms sur les pendentifs, en Hylien. Il y a écrit des lettres ou des petits messages affectueux comme « mon esclave », « soumis(e) de… » et d'autres. Il y a des cordes de bondage, qui sont très longues, pour ligoter et suspendre les gens. Le héros à l'écharpe aimerait en acheter une.

Il caresse du bout des doigts la matière rêche des cordes, mais qui ne gratte pas. Il jette ensuite un coup d'œil à des livres de BDSM, posés dans une bibliothèque spécialisée dans le genre érotique. Le vendeur revient vers Link et lui dit :

\- Ce sont de très beaux livres détaillés, riches en informations et rares à Hyrule.

Link lui sourit et lui répond en passant ses doigts sur les lettres dorées de la couverture noire de l'ouvrage :

\- Je vois ça ! C'est vraiment un très beau livre !

\- Voulez-vous l'acheter ?

\- Mmh, j'aimerais bien !

Link ouvre le livre pour regarder à l'intérieur, il feuillette le livre pour plus d'informations, les images sont beaucoup plus crues que dans la pratique du sadomasochisme, à la bibliothèque d'Hyrule. Le héros y voit des gravures de femmes Hyliennes qui se font fouetter, un Hylien qui éjacule dans la bouche d'un autre, des scènes de torture, où les personnages ont l'air d'être en extase totale. Il y a une image d'une femme qui ressemble fortement à Zelda, elle est nue, un gode dans son vagin, elle a de la cire de bougie sur elle, Link pense à la légende de la déesse Hylia. C'est peut-être elle. Il tourne la page et voit un homme qui lui ressemble, une femme, Hylia, à ses pieds, qui le suce. Le vendeur arrive près de lui, il regarde le livre puis Link, d'un air mystérieux. Le héros le fixe, interrogateur, il se demande bien pourquoi le vendeur le regarde comme ça.

\- Cet homme sur le dessin vous ressemble ! C'est incroyable ! Je n'avais jamais fait attention, quelle coïncidence !

\- Ah, il a la même tenue surtout !

\- Et cette femme, c'est bien la princesse ? Il fallait me le dire !

Link répond en balbutiant, comme s'il hésitait :

\- Heu, oui !

Le vendeur lui demande de le suivre, dans une cave, Link a l'air étonné, mais il y va quand même. Il lui explique que la princesse mérite un magnifique godemichet, en verre, comme celui que Link a pris. Link ne comprend pas, il a déjà choisi un gode, ça doit être un autre objet. Le vendeur lui demande si sa soumise a déjà un collier, il répond que non, il ne lui en a jamais mis. Il faut que la soumise ait un collier, en guise d'appartenance à un maître, si elle va dans un donjon.

\- Vous savez, les colliers sont des éléments importants dans le BDSM. Votre soumise doit en avoir un, avec son prénom ou un petit bijou décoratif dessus. J'en ai pleins, ne vous inquiétez, vous pourrez choisir celui qui lui plaira le plus.

Il montre à Link plusieurs colliers, de différentes matières, en fer, en cuir, avec une boucle pour y attacher une laisse. Il lui présente les bijoux décoratifs, en forme de cœur, de fée et même de Triforce, qui est l'emblème de la famille royale. Link décide de choisir ce pendentif, qui siéra très bien à Zelda.

Il imagine déjà la princesse avec, elle sera vraiment soumise à lui avec. Le vendeur lui demande s'il veut ranger le godemichet et le collier dans la même boîte, ce à quoi Link répond oui.

\- C'est pour offrir, c'est normal que je demande une boîte ! rigole Link.

\- En effet ! J'espère qu'elle sera heureuse avec ce cadeau !

Le héros acquiesce en souriant, les deux hommes remontent dans la boutique et il paie le paquet cadeau avec des rubis. Link repart ensuite de la boutique, content de sa trouvaille, il décide de rentrer chez lui et d'attendre avec impatience jusqu'au lendemain.

Pendant ce temps, Zelda est en train de préparer la salle de réception, dans une des grandes pièces du château. Impa vient l'aider, pour porter des tables et des chaises, pour installer les convives. La Sheikah est étonnée, pourquoi la princesse invite autant de monde ?

\- Une princesse doit inviter son peuple, c'est normal non ? répond Zelda.

\- Vous n'allez pas inviter tout le royaume non plus !

\- Ils ne viennent pas tous, certains habitent trop loin, j'ai demandé à des messagers d'envoyer des lettres d'invitation, explique la blonde.

La plupart des gens qui peuvent venir à son anniversaire font partie de la noblesse, mais les plus modestes viennent tout de même, grâce à l'aide de Zelda.

\- C'est quand même incroyable ce que vous faite pour votre peuple... Les inviter à votre anniversaire, alors que normalement, ça se fait en famille.

\- Mes parents sont morts, c'est facile à dire ! s'exclame Zelda.

\- Je suis désolée Votre Altesse, j'ai parlé trop vite.

La princesse est déçue de la bourde de sa nourrice, elle veut juste montrer sa gentillesse à son peuple, elle l'aide dès qu'elle peut. Zelda continue de décorer la salle, avec des Hortensias et diverses fleurs, elle trouve ça très joli. Elle dispose aussi une longue nappe sur les tables, Impa l'arrête dans son action.

\- Zelda, on a le temps de faire ça demain matin ! Les nappes vont prendre la poussière, c'est assez voyant sur le rouge.

\- Ah oui, tu as raison !

Elle retire donc la nappe, en tirant bien dessus avec ses mains, Impa remarque que Zelda porte une bague avec un rubis. Elle lui demande, curieuse :

\- Je n'ai jamais vu cette bague auparavant, qui vous l'a offerte ?

\- Link, pendant notre premier rendez-vous au restaurant, avant qu'on se dévoile notre amour, avec cette bague, il voulait me dire quelque chose.

Impa recommence à douter, Zelda lui cache des épousailles avec Link ? Est-ce pour cela qu'elle organise une grande fête pour son anniversaire ? La Sheikah n'ose rien dire, de peur que la princesse lui réponde « oui ». Après une courte réflexion, elle lâche finalement ce qu'elle avait à dire :

\- Il vous a demandé en mariage ?

\- Mais non ! Il m'a offert cette bague parce qu'il m'aime et ne savait pas comment le dire, c'était très intimidant au début, rigole Zelda.

\- D'accord, répond simplement Impa, qui est soulagée dans le fond.

Zelda ajoute, d'un air malicieux :

\- Et puis, si on se mariait, ça ne te gênerait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je serai heureuse pour vous ! Mais je ne vous vois pas mariée pour l'instant, le mariage c'est un pacte qui vous unit pendant toute la vie.

\- Je suis déjà liée à Link, grâce à la Déesse Hylia, tu le sais très bien ! s'agace la princesse.

\- Bon, vous avez raison… Sinon, vous mettez quoi comme tenue pour demain soir ?

Zelda répond qu'elle mettra une longue robe blanche, comme celle de la Déesse, même si Impa lui avait proposé une de couleur rouge.


End file.
